


Blood Must Have Blood

by coupgirl



Category: Clarke Griffin - Fandom, The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom, lexa - Fandom, vampire - Fandom
Genre: Clexa Fic, F/F, clexa au, clexa fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:59:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 49,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7933834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupgirl/pseuds/coupgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Queen of the coalition, Lexa has united 12 clans of supernaturals in order to maintain peace and secrecy from the human world. But peace among the clans doesn't come easy as only the strongest is fit to lead in a world where weakness is not tolerated. Through the years, Lexa has been required to sacrifice much and has become cold and merciless, but one fateful night threatens to change Lexa forever and ignite all out war among the clans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Blond

Lexa could see the blond illuminated in the moonlight, locked in mortal combat against her adversary, fighting with every ounce of her strength, fighting for life itself. But Lexa knew how this would end. The blond would soon fall to her much bigger, stronger, supernatural foe. Lexa paused for a minute, captivated by the blond’s determination to stay alive, her unwillingness to surrender despite the futility of her actions.

Emerson was just toying with her now, drawing it out because he was a sadistic fuck that lived to inflict pain before the kill. Emerson slashed the badly bruised blond deeply across the stomach and licked the blood off his razor sharp claws with delight. The blond staggered backwards and tried to scream, but Emerson just punched her in the gut wound and instantly silenced her. The force of the blow caused the blond to crumple to her knees in a pool of her own blood. Growing tired of playing with his food, Emerson effortlessly threw the blond against an alley wall and moved in for the kill.

Lexa had found Emerson’s trail of corpses and tracked him to this narrow, deserted alleyway where she wasn’t expecting to find him with yet another victim. Lexa had outlawed human hunting during her reign because it endangered the secrecy of the 12 clans existence. Lexa’s word was law and she couldn’t afford to look weak before the clans because it would encourage her enemies to openly challenge her authority. Something Lexa desperately wanted to avoid since she had sacrificed so much, and fought so hard to forge peace in a coalition of the 12 clans, which she ruled fairly but mercilessly. A feat that had never been accomplished in the history of her kind. Though Lexa would usually give this type of work to her subordinates, Emerson had evaded capture for so long that Lexa decided to oversee this operation herself. Emerson was making her look weak and it had to stop.

Lexa shifted uneasily as Emerson picked up the blond by the throat and hoisted her up off her feet. Lexa could see the blond’s sapphire eyes blaze with defiance. “Fuck You!”, the blond managed to yell as she spat in Emerson’s face. Lexa actually felt a grin crease her lips at the sight of the blond’s courageousness. Emerson just laughed as the blond continued to kick and scratch and punch with everything that she had left.

Although Lexa had made it a rule to never interfere in a human’s life or death (humans were so weak, so fragile), in that moment, she suddenly felt a stirring deep from within. Was it admiration, approval, attraction? Lexa couldn’t be sure since she had banished all emotion from her existence so many years ago. Whatever it was, Lexa leapt into action in a blur of speed.

Arriving at the blond’s side just as Emerson sunk his fangs deep into her delicate neck flesh, Lexa ripped Emerson’s head from his body in one smooth, effortless motion. Lexa caught the blond as she fell to the ground.

As Lexa cradled the blond’s head in her lap, the blond tried to speak, but all that came out was a gurgling gush of blood. As Lexa surveyed the curvaceous blond, she could see that despite the damage and dirt covering, the blond was incredibly attractive, and the smell of her blood was intoxicating. Lexa could feel her fangs involuntarily elongate. “Not the time or place,” Lexa berated herself as she regained control. There was no doubt that the blond’s neck wound was fatal because Lexa could see the blond’s ample bosom heaving under the strain of each labored breath. If Lexa didn’t act, she would die.

Instinctively and without hesitation, Lexa sank her fangs into her wrist and held the dripping crimson to the blond’s lips. “Drink,” Lexa commanded the blond as she pushed the blond’s head down to her wrist. Like a kitten lapping a saucer of milk, the blond complied.

Lexa’s eyes closed to half mast as she enjoyed the sensation of the blond suckling at her wrist. It had been a long time since she had allowed anyone the intimate act of feeding from her.


	2. Transporting Baggage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa has eliminated Emerson and ended his killing spree, but her actions that night will have lasting repercussions.

The moment was shattered by Anya, Lexa's second in command, who had finally caught up to Lexa in the alleyway with the fury of a hurricane. Anya quickly surveyed the scene for any potential threats. Seeing that Emerson had been neutralized in a bloody pile of gore and entrails, and that the rest of the alleyway was clear, she knelt beside her queen, “What are your orders?” 

Lexa could tell before she even looked at the tall, slender Asian beauty that she was angry. Angry because Lexa had left her and the bodyguards behind. Lexa knew Anya wanted to make the kill and that her actions had robbed her of the chance and wounded her warrior's pride.

Lexa looked down at the blond who was still suckling at her wrist, completely oblivious to everything but the blood. Lexa could see that the blond's breathing was now steady and easy, the deathly pallor on her face had started to fade and the deep gash in her neck had closed. Lexa reached down with her free hand and grabbed the blond by the back of the neck, forcibly pulling her off her wrist. The blond let out a moan at the loss and hazily looked up at Lexa. “It's okay, your safe,” Lexa whispered before the blond's eyes closed and her body went limp.

Lexa licked the remaining blood off her wrist before the puncture wounds healed, savoring the salty, copper penny taste and the blond's still lingering scent. Glancing up, Lexa saw Anya's chiseled features furrowed into a deadly frown as she glared at the blond.

“A human,” Anya hissed disgustedly through bared fangs. “The blood is sacred and this pathetic mongrel is hardly worthy. Let me dispose of her,” Anya begged.

“Enough!”, Lexa growled.

Anya knew since she was Lexa's second that she had some leeway in her interactions, but Anya gauged from Lexa's tone that it would be wise not to push her luck. Lexa had made up her mind and there would be no discussion on the matter.

Anya saw movement out of the corner of her eye. Lexa's three massive bodyguards had arrived and were keeping their distance. Wise not to join the fracas.

“It's time to leave. Put her in the car and have the others clean up this mess,” Lexa said as she looked at Emerson. “The police will probably be here soon and I want to be long gone with no trace that we were here.”

Anya didn't know what she had done to deserve this duty, but she reluctantly took the blond from Lexa and threw her over her shoulder like a weightless sack. “Great, not only are you filthy, but you reek too. I'm going to have to burn these clothes. I'll never be able to get this stench out,” she grumbled under her breath. What Anya really wanted to do was toss the blond into the nearest dumpster and call it a night because she felt deep down in her gut that she was going to be nothing but trouble.

Anya relayed Lexa's orders to the bodyguards as she passed by them and she saw them slightly recoil at the sight and smell of the blond. Lexa noticed this too and shot them a steely glare, causing the bodyguards to part to allow Lexa a wide berth.

Anya had parked the Mercedes sedan a few blocks over in a dark, isolated spot. She really loved that car. It had the perfect stripper's name and always gave a smooth ride. Lexa was already waiting for her in the car when she arrived. Anya never ceased to be amazed at Lexa's quickness and agility. Even on her best day, Anya couldn't keep up with her. Of course, it didn't help that she was dragging this blond baggage around.

As Anya slid the blond into the back seat, she couldn't help but wonder why Lexa decided to bring this stray home. If it was for blood, surely there were more tantalizing options available to her. In all their time together, Anya had never seen Lexa take a personal interest in a human. They simply weren't her people, her clan, her problem.

“The leather back there is going to be ruined,” Anya snarked as she got into the car and rolled her window down. Lexa just ignored Anya's colorful commentary and continued to stare out her window lost in thought.

Anya drove through the city streets, past the Lincoln Memorial and onto Constitution Avenue. The streets were normally pretty deserted at this hour. Usually only flesh or drug peddlers and their customers were out this late during the workweek.

Lexa enjoyed the silence and sites as they drove past the bastions of human power - the White House, the Capitol, and Supreme Court. She decided to locate in Washington, DC because she figured a few more blood suckers would hardly be noticed in this city of secrets and sin, hustle and bustle. While her kind demonstrated restraint, the politicians here never missed an opportunity to suck their constituents dry.

Replaying the events of the evening in her mind, Lexa knew she had acted impulsively. As queen of the coalition and leader of her clan, she was always grounded, rational and a decisive strategist. Now she had brought this liability into her life and they were connected through blood. What am I going to do with this blond, she wondered.


	3. Waking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa fights a growing hunger while confronting the disoriented blond who is unaware of the events that transpired the night she was attacked.

Anya pulled into the underground, gated parking garage of the modern brick and stucco high rise apartment complex that Lexa owned. Its windows were darkly tinted and bullet proof, and the perimeter was protected by a fence and main gate. Most of Lexa's clan was housed here with her. The complex stood close to the Maryland border where the woods were dense and plentiful for hunting.

Lexa could sense the coming dawn and needed to retire to her penthouse. The blond's feeding had left her tired and hungry. “Watch over the blond until she wakes up, then bring her to me. Make it known that she is under my protection and no harm is to come to her,” Lexa commanded Anya.

“You must be jok--. Surely human babysitting duties can be delegated to the attendants or guard staff,” Anya bristled.

“That will be all,” Lexa dismissively told Anya. Lexa was gone in a blur of speed before Anya could protest any further. Although Anya was extremely loyal, trustworthy and strong, she could also be brash and cantankerous at times.

Two days had passed since Lexa eliminated Emerson. She sat in her study at her mahogany executive desk bathed in candlelight as some old ways refused to die. She had received a request for an audience from Nia, which she had fully been expecting. Never one to miss an opportunity to fan the flames of dissension among coalition members, Emerson provided the perfect excuse since he had been a member of her clan. Lexa knew Nia was scheming something so she would grant her request and allow her to make her move.

Lexa's strategy session was suddenly interrupted by raised voices and shouting coming from outside her apartment. Throwing open her door, Lexa could hardly believe her eyes. The blond was kicking and screaming as Anya dragged her by her long hair down the hall. The bodyguards chose not to try to intervene and instead just sat back laughing at the spectacle.

“What's going on here,” Lexa asked Anya as the guards fell silent. “I expressly told you that no harm was to come to her.”

“Trust me, this was the only way I could restrain her without hurting her,” Anya retorted. “Your pet is a feisty one that bites.”

“Help her up and bring her into my quarters,” Lexa said.

Lexa flipped on the overhead LED lights illuminating the minimalist decor of her white walled apartment with its floor to ceiling windows and light oak flooring. A large, dove gray L-shaped sectional was situated around an all glass fireplace with a massive brown bear rug sprawled in front of it. Above the fireplace hung a pair of black blade, full Tang 28 inch Tanto ninja swords. The handles were wrapped in black cloth that was tattered and worn indicating frequent use. Several black metal candelabras adorned the room and the candles still burned.

Anya restrained the blond, forcibly holding her arms behind her back as she pushed her into Lexa's apartment. As Anya shut the door behind them, the blond quickly mulled over her options. She could try to make a break for the door, but that didn't seem wise especially since the Asian woman was freakishly strong and seemed to hate her guts. So, she decided the best option was to just play along until an opportunity for escape presented itself. These people were giving off some seriously weird vibes and she had no idea what they wanted or why she was here.

“Please sit, we have much to discuss,” Lexa calmly told the blond. “Let me start by asking your name.”

The blond gazed at the slender, young woman standing in front of her. She was dressed in a long sleeve, white button down dress shirt with a single breast pocket. Her shirt was neatly tucked into her black, wide leg dress pants that hung over her black dress loafers. On the middle finger of her right hand, she wore a gold signet ring crowned with a large, round cut, blood red ruby, and engraved on each side was a shield with crossed swords pointing downward. Though she was of average height, she commanded the room and held herself like royalty. She stood tall, shoulders back, head held high and arms clasped behind her back. Her long, wavy, milky latte brown hair was swept back and cascaded over her right shoulder. She had high cheekbones, full pouty lips, a long elegant neck and striking emerald green eyes that shined against her pale, white skin. The blond almost forgot the question as she got lost in the beauty in front of her. For some reason, she felt calm and comfortable in her presence. There was something hauntingly familiar about her, like she had seen her in a dream.

“I'm Clarke,” she finally said in a husky voice. “And I'd rather stand.”

Lexa studied Clarke for a moment, quirking an eyebrow up because she had cleaned up nicely. Anya had provided her with tight, black leather pants and a sleeveless, zippered, black leather top that had a scoop neck and peplum hem. A pair of black, leather engineer boots completed her outfit. Lexa appreciated the way Clarke seemed to be poured straight into the leather because it accentuated her curves and ample, milky white cleavage. Clarke's long, blond hair was parted on the side and hung loosely at her shoulders. She flexed her toned arms as she clenched her fists at her sides. Her bright blue eyes darted to and fro in an attempt to take everything in. For an instant, Lexa caught herself staring at the pulse pounding in her jugular and the warm blood flowing within. The sound of Clarke's heartbeat in her ears was deafening. Lexa inhaled sharply, and swallowed hard. Her thirst was palpable. She would have to hunt after this meeting to ease her tension and quell her hunger. A good feeding always provided some release. She shifted her weight uncomfortably and tried to focus.

“Clarke,” her name rolled off Lexa's lips, “it's a pleasure to meet you.” “I'm Lexa and this is Anya,” she said warmly. Their eyes locked and there it was again. That tightness she felt two nights ago coiled in the pit of her stomach. An ache that churned down deep. Clarke exuded a magnetic pull and Lexa was inexplicably and intensely drawn to her. She felt a warmth and tingling between her legs that spread quickly.

All of a sudden, it hit Clarke. She knew where she'd seen Lexa.

“You're the one that saved me,” Clarke blurted out.

“And you're the one that was in the wrong place at the wrong time,” Lexa replied.

“I almost thought I dreamt that. I swear the guy that attacked me had weird eyes, claws and fangs. I must have really been out of it,” Clarke said shaking her head.

“You were mortally wounded, but you weren't hallucinating,” Lexa said as she looked at Clarke.

“Wait – what?” Clarke's eyes grew wide.

“You were attacked by a member of the Lunar Clan. Your people call them werewolves,” Lexa said matter-of-factly.

Clarke fell silent for a minute. Lexa sure didn't look like she was crazy.

“Oh, I get it,” Clarke finally said. “Did Raven and Octavia put you up to this? I'm so going to kick their asses when I get home. They punked me good.”

“I don't know Raven or Octavia, and no one has put me up to anything. I've just told you what happened that night,” Lexa said.

Clarke glanced at the door and looked like she was ready to bolt at any minute.

Sensing her panic, Lexa said, “perhaps it would be better if I just showed you.” “This way, follow me.”

Lexa led her to a private elevator where she motioned for her to enter. They got on and Lexa pushed the "B" button. As the doors closed, Clarke inhaled deeply and with much trepidation followed Lexa down the rabbit hole.


	4. Crimson Clan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke learns about her fate and receives an ultimatum from Lexa.

The elevator descended 20 floors before it ground to a creaky halt as it reached its final destination. Clarke tried to brace herself for whatever waited for her on the other side of the elevator doors. She hesitantly stepped into a cavernous, concrete, athletic training facility. It was equipped with all manner of weapons hanging on the walls from exotic blades and swords to simple staffs and fighting sticks. There were punching bags, training dummies, Mook Jongs and even octagon fighting rings. Men and women were sparring, engaging in hand-to-hand combat and sword fighting, but all activity immediately ceased when Lexa exited the elevator and stood beside Clarke. A hush fell over the entire underground room as all eyes were on Lexa, then every knee bowed before her. Clarke considered whether she too should bow, but before she could reach a decision, Lexa said, “rise, as you were” and all activity resumed.

Great, Clarke thought. Just my luck, I've been captured by a cult and Lexa is their queen. I don't want a gym membership, although everyone here looked to be hella fit, Clarke mused.

“So- what exactly am I supposed to be looking at down here?”

Lexa regarded Clarke for a minute before she said, “watch the combatants closely.”

Clarke zeroed in on a teenage boy who looked to be 17 or 18 years old. He had a strong jawline, angular features and handsome good looks. Built lean and muscular, he held his wooden quarterstaff tight as he thrust forward and delivered a strong downward blow to his opponent, an older, serious man with a shaved head and black ear studs. The teenage boy adjusted his fighting stance and parried a blow to his leg. He countered with quick, measured strikes. But then, both combatants seemed to vanish in a blur of speed and motion. Clarke couldn't track their movements, they were just too fast. They reappeared when the boy went flying halfway across the room, only stopping when he crashed into a heavy wooden bench, breaking it into several large pieces. The boy just got up like it was no big deal, shook himself off and sheepishly smiled at Lexa.

Clarke just stared, unblinking. It seemed impossible, surreal. She rubbed her forehead and then her eyes. Was she drugged, she wondered. It certainly didn't feel like it, she felt quite lucid. She turned her attention to a woman striking a metal Mook Jong (a post with 3 metal arms). Clarke couldn't actually see the blows landing because they were too fast, but each blow sounded like a small caliber shot as it hit. Everywhere she looked all she could see were people that had morphed into supernatural blurs of speed.

Clarke felt her head and heart start to pound in unison. She began to feel woozy as her stomach rolled. She needed to steady herself and leaned against the wall behind her for support.

Sensing her distress, Lexa said, “just take deep breaths Clarke. You'll be alright.”

For some unknown reason, Lexa's words seemed to have a soothing effect and Clarke began to feel better.

Lexa motioned for the blond, teenage boy to join them. In the blink of an eye, he was standing in front of them.

“I want you to meet Aden,” Lexa said. “He's the newest nightblood member of our clan. Aden, this is Clarke.”

Aden enthusiastically stuck his hand out towards Clarke. He had a kind, easy smile and soft, soulful brown eyes. Clarke immediately liked him. As Clarke grasped his hand, two long, razor sharp fangs popped out from his mouth. This startled Clarke and she jumped back, letting go of his hand.

“Oh, my gosh, I'm so sorry,” Aden said quite embarrassed.

“Don't worry, she's new here,” Lexa said, reassuring Aden because Clarke was still too stunned to speak. “By the way, you're dropping your guard and are off balance on your counterstrikes. You need to tighten that up so you don't find yourself flying into walls. Now go back to your training.”

“Thanks Lexa,” he said, his eyes sparkling with excitement. “Nice to meet you Clarke.” Then off he went.

As soon as Aden resumed his training, Lexa looked at Clarke and said, “you'll have to excuse him, he's young and doesn't have the best control. I think he likes you though,” Lexa said as she restrained a grin.

“Is he a vampire?” Clarke said quietly.

“Everyone in this building is a vampire. All members of the Crimson Clan,” Lexa replied.

It all started to dawn on Clarke. “Am I going to turn into a – a - were - werewolf,' she sputtered with a look of terror on her face.

Lexa sighed deeply and proceeded to lay it on the line for her while she listened with rapt attention.

Shit, I'm so royally screwed, Clarke thought after she heard Lexa out. The physician in her was fascinated as Lexa recounted feeding her blood to save her life, but she was still trying to wrap her head around the connection that resulted. With Lexa's blood flowing through her veins, she was being sustained and gradually changed. She would be stronger and faster. Her senses would be heightened and so would her appetites. Whether this meant that she would be craving food all the time or that she would be hornier than usual, she had no idea. Things to look forward to - I'll have to start my own vampire diaries, she mused. But the fun didn't end there either. Lexa could actually sense strong emotions in her and where she was. Kind of like her own vampire GPS tracking device, which was truly some freaky shit.

But, she wasn't a full vampire yet. For that to happen, Lexa would have to drain her of most of her blood first. This would make room for the new, infected cells that would overtake and repopulate her veins when she drank from Lexa – then she would turn. The key word here was yet. In order to preserve the secrecy of the clan, she would have to become a vampire or die. The choice was hers. Some choice, she thought. She had seen and knew too much. Lexa couldn't take the risk of simply letting her go and have her expose the clan. It was red or dead – team Crimson Clan or extinction. Lexa certainly wasn't kidding about her being in the wrong place at the wrong time. As much as she wanted to, she couldn't blame Lexa for wanting to protect her people.

The bit of good news that she got was that she wouldn't be turning into a werewolf on the next full moon. The image of hair sprouting all over her body caused her to shudder. She was relieved that this wasn't her fate. She already hated shaving enough the way it was. Since Emerson hadn't been a nightblood, he couldn't turn her. Lexa said only nightbloods, who were the strongest members of each clan, had that ability. Something was different, more potent about their blood. Most vampires, werewolves and shifters were simply born that way, a genetic mutation that was passed on.

Not that being turned wasn't without its risks though. According to Lexa, some of the greatest human legends about supernatural creatures existed because of a turning that went badly awry. When humans were turned, they often went mad from blood lust. Enter the legends of Dracula, Carmilla, Countess Elizabeth Bathory and The Werewolf. All certifiably bat shit crazy. The failure of these turnings were well documented and became legends that were passed on through the ages. Because of this, it became a rare occurrence for a human to be turned.

“I could really use a stiff drink about now,” Clarke finally said.

“You have no idea,” Lexa replied as she looked at Clarke and licked her lips.


	5. Moonlight Dancing

Several weeks had passed and Clarke started to get used to her new routine. Her life here with the Crimson Clan had almost become normal – almost. In order to ease her impending transition, she had nightly combat training sessions with Anya, then an evening walk with Lexa in the woods or flower garden. It was time that they both eagerly anticipated and it always went by too quickly. Lexa spoke to her about her people, their history and their ways. Clarke was captivated by the stories she told. Her world was brutal, but so fascinating. Among the clans, strength was valued above all else and even love was considered to be weakness by some.

By forming a coalition of the 12 clans, Lexa was able to end a long history of violence and bloodshed between vampires, werewolves and shifters. Before the coalition, the clans clashed and fought over the role humans should have in their lives. When the clans fed on humans, it left a trail of bodies and monsters to hunt down. Being exposed meant they would be vulnerable and they certainly didn't need another Abraham Van Helsing, or mobs of villagers with torches and pitchforks. So, it was decided that they must remain undetected to protect their safety. Lexa outlawed human hunting and interference in human lives to help achieve this objective, but it didn't sit well with many.

With the coalition firmly in place, it brought about peace and prosperity. For the first time, her people were united in purpose and deed. The clans were able to combine their resources and they bought up land and started businesses so they had safe hunting grounds and places to work. They purchased private blood banks so they could feed on human blood. They had their own set of laws and governance, but those that broke their laws were dealt with swiftly and without mercy. Capital punishment was enacted far more often than imprisonment.

For tonight's meeting, Clarke joined Lexa on her penthouse terrace. It had beautiful views of the surrounding woods and stream. There was a slight chill in the air as the wind rustled through the leaves on the ground below. The moon was large and full overhead and shined brightly through the trees.

“How did your training go tonight?”

“The same as it always does,” Clarke sighed. “Anya handed me my ass and enjoyed every minute of it.”

“I'm sure you'll grow on her eventually,” Lexa said.

“Yeah, maybe like a fungus”, Clarke said as she chuckled and grinned at Lexa.

Although Lexa hadn't felt sunshine in ages, she swore she could feel it whenever Clarke smiled at her.

“Are you hurt,” Lexa asked with concern.

“Mostly just bumps and bruises,” Clarke replied.

“Let me take care of that for you,” Lexa insisted.

“It's okay. I'll manage. It's not that bad and it'll remind me to block next time,” Clarke deflected.

Lexa could tell that Clarke had something on her mind. Clarke glanced at her repeatedly, then looked down. It was as if she was trying to gather the courage to bring it up.

“I've been wondering why you saved me,” she finally said.

Lexa paused and considered her words. “I admired your strength that night. You were fierce and courageous, so determined to stay alive. But you also made me feel something. Something I haven't felt for a very long time, not since—not since I thought it'd be better if I stopped caring about everyone. You reminded me that life is about more than just surviving and my duty to my people. Even though I shouldn't have interfered, I couldn't let Emerson kill you,” she said. Lexa turned away from Clarke and placed her hands on the rails as she looked out into the night. Her stoic reserve had come crumbling down and revealed a tenderness and vulnerability that Clarke hadn't seen before.

“I remember you held me and told me it was going to be ok,” Clarke said softly.

Clarke gently placed her hand on the back of Lexa's shoulder. Lexa tensed under the warm grip of her fingertips. She started to pull away, but Clarke caught her hand and pulled her in close. Clarke looked into her eyes and leaned in slowly. She hovered for a moment before she brushed her lips against Lexa's ever so lightly. It was tentative and soft at first, but then Clarke slipped her tongue inside Lexa's mouth. It was gentle, but demanding and Lexa heard Clarke's breaths deepen as her heart beat faster. She entwined her fingers in Clarke's hair and captured her lips, kissing her deeply, as the rich scent of sunshine and strawberries flooded her nose. Their kisses became more forceful, urgent and hungry as their bodies touched and rubbed up against each another.

Lexa leaned back slightly and searched Clarke's eyes before she took her lips again. In between kisses she gently bit Clarke's bottom lip, letting her teeth graze it as she pulled away. Then she kissed Clarke's neck, nipping her way down to her collarbone. A blush spread over Clarke's cheeks and down her neck. Lexa's lips on her skin were so soft and pillowy. Her breath so hot.

Lexa slipped Clarke's shirt up over her head and unbuttoned her jeans. Clarke just let her jeans fall around her feet and kicked them out of the way. Lexa grabbed Clarke's ass with both hands and cupped it. She slid one hand down the back of Clarke's panties, her ass was so soft and perfectly round. She stroked it as she pulled Clarke tight against the front of her pants, rubbing and grinding her pussy against Clarke's as heat flared between them.

In swift movements, Lexa stripped off her shirt and pants before she lowered Clarke down onto an outdoor sectional. She straddled Clarke and removed Clarke's bra. She let her eyes explore Clarke's body, taking it all in. Her lips parted slightly because Clarke looked so beautiful in the moonlight. Lexa wanted to feel her, lick her and drink her.

Lexa ran her strong hands down the sides of Clarke's ribs slowly, then up her stomach and across her breasts. Her skin was so soft and smooth. She kissed and caressed Clarke's large and luscious breasts, then she licked each nipple until it peaked and pebbled. Clarke reached up and deftly removed Lexa's bra. She inhaled sharply at the sight of Lexa's firm, round breasts and the taut muscles that rippled under her skin.

Reaching up, Clarke cupped Lexa's breasts gently. Lexa swallowed hard and leaned into it. Clarke's skilled fingertips played with her nipples, then she pinched each one, drawing out hard, puckered tips. Clarke ran her hands down Lexa's sides and let them rest on her hips. Then she ran her thumb in slow, gentle circles over Lexa's clit. Clarke could feel Lexa's wetness seeping through the thin fabric of her panties as a shiver tore through Lexa's body.

“Not yet,” Lexa whispered. Lexa kissed her way down Clarke's stomach and inner thighs before she peeled Clarke's panties off, revealing her bare pussy. Lexa spread Clarke's legs and buried her head between them, licking Clarke's lips in long, thick, broad strokes. Lexa took her time before gently sucking on her lips and clit. Then she ran her tongue up and over Clarke's clit repeatedly. Clarke's thighs started to tremble and Lexa licked a long finger and buried it inside Clarke's dripping pussy, then another, hooking them in a come hither motion. Clarke's hips thrust up, bearing down on Lexa's fingers as she drove them in deeper. Her muscles tensed as she rode Lexa's fingers. Clarke gasped and writhed as the waves of her pulsing orgasm ripped through her.

Lexa crawled up between Clarke's legs, letting her breasts rub up against Clarke's. She pushed Clarke's hair back from her neck and Clarke saw Lexa's fangs elongate down from her gums. Her long, razor sharp fangs glistened in the moonlight as she gazed at Clarke's throat. Clarke saw a primal hunger flicker in Lexa's eyes, but she wasn't afraid. Clarke turned her head slightly, exposing her neck. Lexa bent down and kissed Clarke's neck, allowing her fangs to slightly graze it. Clarke shuddered and moaned with anticipation.

Lexa reared her head back and quickly sank her fangs deep into Clarke's neck. Clarke felt a brief, sharp pain.

Clarke's blood flowed into Lexa's mouth. It was so hot – rich -- and thick. Lexa drank deeply, savoring the taste as it coated her mouth and went down her throat. She could hardly get enough as she sucked Clarke in hard. Clarke curled her toes and arched her back as she came hard from the orgasmic suckling sensation that Lexa's feeding produced.

Lexa swallowed down large mouthfuls before she was finally satiated. Little blood droplets dripped down the corners of Lexa's mouth and down onto her chin. Lexa kissed Clarke deeply and she tasted a mixture of her juices and blood on Lexa's lips. Lexa pierced her thumb with a fang and rubbed her blood on the deep puncture wounds on Clarke's neck, instantly healing them.

Clarke looked at Lexa with hazy eyes and purred, “I so needed that. Do you have any other superpowers I should know about?”

Lexa laughed. It was a sound Clarke hadn't heard her make before.

Lexa kissed Clarke's forehead and said, “You need to get some rest. I kind of drained you.”

“I won't argue with that,” Clarke said sleepily.

In a blur of speed, Lexa scooped Clarke up in her arms and carried her into the penthouse bedroom. Clarke was asleep before Lexa had her tucked under the covers. Lexa climbed into the bed next to her and laid her head on top of Clarke's chest. She wrapped her arm around Clarke's waist and drifted off to sleep listening to the rhythmic beating of Clarke's heart. Both of them slept soundly and contently.


	6. Morning After

Clarke woke up parched, her throat dry like the Sahara. She poked her tongue into each cheek, then ran it over the front of her teeth before swallowing hard in an attempt to wet her throat. She rubbed her eyes and languidly stretched her arms out to her sides. She was still groggy and tired.

"What's that wonderful smell", she asked hoarsely as she looked around Lexa's spacious bedroom.

"I had the kitchen staff prepare you a hearty breakfast. I figured you'd be famished when you woke up," Lexa replied

Clarke looked at the bedside table next to her. On it sat a room service tray with a large dome covered plate, a glass of orange juice, water and a carafe of coffee.

Lexa got up from the chair she'd been reading in and said, “here, let me get that for you,” and in a blur of speed had the tray perfectly balanced on Clarke's lap and her pillows fluffed and propped up behind her back.

“Thanks,” Clarke uttered.

Clarke took the cover off her plate and her eyes lit up at the sight of the strawberry crepes drizzled with chocolate and filled with whipped cream. "How'd you know?"

"I asked the kitchen staff early this morning," Lexa said.

Clarke eagerly dug in and drank her coffee down. It was freshly roasted and strong just how she liked it. Lexa watched her eat, and Clarke caught her staring at her breasts before she glanced back down at her book. Lexa was already dressed and showered for the day, but she seemed more relaxed to Clarke, almost happy.

"I'm a little disappointed," Clarke said between mouthfuls of food. Lexa looked perplexed for a moment before Clarke continued. "I thought we'd be sharing a cozy little coffin for two. Not a king size, four poster bed with 1,000 thread count sheets and a pillow top mattress," Clarke teased.

"Don't be ridiculous, Clarke," Lexa said as she rolled her eyes. "That all started because Dracula was such a drama queen. We just perpetuated the myth so humans would spend their time searching for us in dank, dusty cellars instead of penthouse apartments. Next you're going to tell me that I'm going to burst into flames if sunlight hits me."

"Well, are you," Clarke asked in earnest.

"If we're in sunlight even for a little while, our skin will badly burn and blister. But if we're exposed for too long, we can have an anaphylactic reaction that we can't heal from and we can die. The older we get, the more sensitive we become. The whole bursting into flames is just another myth we encouraged so humans would be preoccupied with breaking out our windows so we could slip out the back door," Lexa said.

"So I guess that means no more bikinis," Clarke sighed. "What about your children, are they allergic too," Clarke asked. The physician in her was quite intrigued.

"Our children are just like human children until their abilities awaken in early adulthood. Although for some individuals it can happen much later in life," Lexa explained.

"By the way, since we're on the subject, there's something I've been meaning to ask you," Lexa said.

"Really," Clarke was curious what it could be.

"Would you like to serve as a physician for the Crimson Clan," Lexa asked.

"Oh Lexa, that would be so wonderful," Clarke said as her eyes flashed with excitement.

"You'd be working mostly with children and serving as my personal physician," Lexa said.

"When can I start," Clarke enthusiastically asked. "I love working with kids and to be honest, it would be a dream come true to be able to study your blood. I almost chose Hematology as my specialty. But how did you know I'm a physician, I never told you."

"You didn't have to. The night you were attacked, you had on a physician's coat and you smelled of death," Lexa said.

"That's right. I lost one of my patients and left the hospital to get some air when Emerson grabbed me," Clarke remembered.

"I don't think I can finish the eggs and bacon," Clarke said as she put the tray back on the beside table and rubbed her stomach. "I'm going to take a shower. I'll be back in just a bit."

Clarke didn't bother to cover up when she got out of bed. She just sashayed naked into the bathroom while Lexa intently watched the sway of her full breasts and curvy hips. Clarke felt Lexa's eyes on her body as she shut the door and smiled. All she could think about was Lexa's lips on hers.

"I was thinking about you the whole time I was in the shower," Clarke said in a throaty voice as she came out of the bathroom naked, her hair still damp and slicked back.

Clarke crawled into bed and beckoned to Lexa, intensely eye fucking her the whole time. Lexa was up in an instant, she didn't have to be told twice.

Clarke couldn't believe the sun was already setting. The day went by like a blur or as fast as Lexa could move, Clarke chuckled to herself. They had spent the entire day in bed worshiping each other's beautiful bodies. Clarke rolled over and ran her fingers through Lexa's luxurious locks. Lexa was still half asleep, but she smiled. Clarke showered her forehead with soft kisses and trailed her fingertips down Lexa's arm and over her hand, tracing the shield on Lexa's ring.

"That ring is exquisite. It seems like a gift. Not something you'd buy for yourself. The swords pointing down mean the fighting is over," Clarke said.

Lexa was hardly surprised that she knew that. Clarke was smart and intuitive.

Lexa stared down at the ring. Her face clouded over for a minute before she took a deep breath and said, "Costia had this ring made for me. I found it hidden in her drawer after she died. She was going to give it to me the night we solidified peace among the clans. The inscription read, your legacy will be peace now and forever.”

"What happened to her," Clarke asked softly.

"The Lunar Clan's queen captured her, tortured her and cut off her head. Beheading is one of the only ways to kill a vampire, and she had her head delivered to my bed. She thought after she killed Costia that I would retaliate and ruin any chance for peace with the coalition. But her actions had the opposite effect. When the clans saw how committed I was to peace, to the coalition, they all signed on, even the ones that had been reluctant at first. Costia's death was not in vain. It took everything I had to accept the Lunar Clan into the coalition, but I did it for our people. I thought I'd never get over the pain," she said wearily.

"I'm so sorry," Clarke said as she gently touched Lexa's cheek. She could see the pain in her eyes.

The moment was interrupted by a very loud, insistent rapping on the front door that could only be Anya. In a blur of speed, Lexa threw on a bathrobe and opened the door.

"Nia and the other clan leaders have arrived and are waiting for you in the conference room," Anya said.

"Tell them I'm finishing up a meeting and will be with them shortly," Lexa said gruffly.


	7. Lunar Clan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa goes head-to-head with the leader of the Lunar Clan.

Even though Lexa found herself wanting to stay wrapped in Clarke's arms and nestled in the warm cocoon of her bed, she had to leave because duty called. She lingered for a moment, watching the rise and fall of Clarke's chest and the way her nose crinkled in her sleep. She decided to meet Anya at the hallway elevator so she wouldn't disturb Clarke while she slept.

Anya took one look at Lexa and smirked.

"Don't even start," Lexa said as she narrowed her eyes at Anya.

"What," Anya asked innocently as she tried her damnedest not to smile.

"You're just dying to say something, Lexa said with a hint of exasperation, I can see it written all over your face."

"More like she's all over your face," Anya snorted.

Lexa reflexively put a hand to her lips.

"You probably shouldn't have gotten horizontal on your terrace if you wanted to keep things discreet. The guards got concerned when they heard moaning outside and checked things out. You can't blame them. They were just doing their job. Gustus is really happy for you if it's any consolation," Anya explained.

Lexa's eyes widened.

"You two have become quite the talk of the complex, Anya went on. Aden was a little crushed when he found out. Those two really have become thick as thieves – watching old vampire movies together and ordering late night pizzas. He's been trying to be inconspicuous when he watches her train every night, but I see the way he looks at her. He's quite smitten. Clarke of course is totally oblivious."

"She has that affect on people," Lexa said absently. 

"If you say so. I like them sinewy and strong," Anya said as she looked Lexa up and down. Of course this news has Titus hyperventilating. He's been waiting all day for you to finish up that meeting of yours, Anya winked. He's going to join us in the conference room."

"It's good to keep them waiting, Lexa remarked as they got on the elevator. It reminds them that they're my subjects."

In fact, Lexa thought, she liked making Nia wait. It was one of life's little pleasures because she knew Nia would take her tardiness as an affront. Nia was the strong and cunning, nightblood leader of the Lunar Clan, who coveted Lexa's position. Nia had a reputation for ruthlessly eliminating her opponents and wearing their pelts as a warning to anyone that would dare challenge her. She had survived many succession attempts and mercilessly crushed any opposition. Her cruelty was legendary. Werewolves needed a strong alpha to lead them and they had a formidable one in Nia.

Although Lexa had clashed with Nia through the ages, Nia didn't become the bane of her existence until after she killed Costia. In retaliation, Lexa stripped Nia of her title. Since Lexa couldn't physically harm her, she did the next best thing. She claimed the title of queen for herself. Nia was forced to bow before her and address Lexa with the title she once held. It certainly was a blow to Nia's never ending thirst for power.

When the elevator stopped, Lexa's mood was somber. Her face was serious and jaw tight. She meticulously smoothed her red silk queen's sash, making sure it was centered and hung perfectly straight. She needed to steel herself because every time she saw Nia, it took every ounce of willpower that she had not to end her where she stood. Nia would test her, this she was sure of. It was all about moves and counter-moves, maintaining the upper hand, staying one step ahead and keeping her opponent off balance. Just like Titus taught her. She took a deep breath, cleared her mind and opened the door.

Titus banged his heavy wooden staff on the ground and called for all to rise for their queen while he shot her a glare of disapproval. Anya took her place beside him at the front of the room. As Lexa confidently strode past Nia to take her seat at the head of the rectangular, glass conference table, she saw Nia inhale deeply, her nostrils flared and twitched. Damn that werewolf sense of smell, Lexa thought. She had done her best to remove Clarke's scent when she showered, but some trace still remained.

Nia cocked her head to the side and gave her a smug smirk as she walked by. Nia was a towering figure with rugged, chiseled features, and an air of superiority about her. She studied Lexa intently with her cold, calculating, blue eyes the whole way, never once blinking. She folded her arms across her chest and gloated while she watched Lexa's face for any hint of concern about her discovery.

Lexa paused before she took her seat and surveyed the room. She returned Nia's stare and gave her nothing, but her best poker face. As soon as Lexa was seated, Nia pounced.

"My queen, all of us sitting around this table are concerned, Nia said with all the fake sincerity she could muster. Why have you brought a human into our midst? She endangers us all and yet she still draws breath."

"Really, Nia. It's hard to believe that one human has you this distressed," Lexa replied coolly.

Lexa knew that Nia cared little for humans. She saw them as nothing more than animals to be hunted and used for food. Inferior in every way. She thought Lexa was weak for wanting to remain hidden from them despite their superior numbers.

"You killed Emerson to protect her. You chose a human over a supernatural and I find that troubling," Nia shot back.

"Perhaps if you had control over your wolves, I wouldn't have needed to step in. Need I remind you of this," Lexa countered.

"I can't be held responsible when the natural inclination of our wolves is constantly suppressed, Nia said harshly. But you broke your own law when you interfered in a human's life."

A murmur started to move around the table. Nia was quite skilled at inciting conflict. She was like a dog with a bone.

"The punishment for Emerson's crimes was death. I carried out his sentence and cleaned up YOUR mess, Nia," Lexa retorted.

"That still doesn't explain why you let her live and continue to risk exposure for all the clans. Don't tell me you have a weakness for humans now," Nia challenged.

It was clear that Nia wasn't going to back down and the other clan leaders started to shift uncomfortably in their chairs and throw side glances at each other. Anya started to take a step toward Nia before Lexa waved her off.

"As your queen, it's my right to initiate a new clan member into the bloodline. Are you questioning MY decision," Lexa asked as she slightly tilted her head and stared intensely at Nia. 

"Of course not, my queen, Nia backpedaled. It's just that you seem hesitant to turn her. I can take the girl and do what's necessary and save you the trouble. She can become a member of my clan and replace Emerson. Unless you're just planning on keeping her for a pet that is," her words dripped with sarcasm.

Nia was trying hard to elicit a reaction from Lexa. Trying to force her hand. But Lexa remained calm and composed.

"Don't patronize me Nia. I don't owe any of you an explanation, she said as she looked at each clan leader in turn. Clarke will become a member of my clan when I see fit."

A wicked smile creased Nia's lips as she said, “Clarke, is it?” 

The damage was done. Nia knew.


	8. Nia Fallout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa deals with the repercussions from her meeting with Nia.

“This meeting is over,” Lexa said curtly, her jaw flexing as she put her palms on the conference table and forcefully stood up, causing her chair to shoot into the back wall and smash into pieces. A weighty tension and silence filled the room, and the growing unease among the clan leaders was palpable as they scrambled to file out the door. While werewolves and shifters always ran hot, Lexa saw that a few actually had beads of sweat dripping from their foreheads.

Not Nia though. No, she was enjoying herself far too much. Nia made it a point to take her time and slowly rise from the table. She leered at Lexa and a Cheshire cat grin played across her lips. Nia wanted nothing more than to bask in the perceived glory of her victory, but Lexa wouldn't give her the satisfaction. She abruptly turned her back on Nia and ignored her presence. It was a sign of disrespect among predators because it invited attack, but showed just how unconcerned Lexa was with the possibility.

As soon as Nia stalked out of the conference room, Lexa made a quick B line for the door. She got about halfway there before Titus cleared his throat and said in a booming voice, “Lexa, may I have a moment alone.” Anya hightailed it out the door and mouthed a conciliatory “sorry” to Lexa as she closed it.

So close, Lexa thought. She knew this talk with Titus was inevitable, but she was neither in the mood nor prepared for it. Nia's words had left her unsettled, and all she could think about was Clarke and making sure she was safe. Being delayed left her agitated and her posture tightened slightly as she reluctantly turned back to face Titus. She clasped her arms behind her back and inhaled deeply. Her stance mirrored Titus'.

Titus had raised Lexa after her parents died in one of the many turf wars fought between vampires and werewolves. As one of the oldest Crimson Clan members, he was tasked with training nightbloods. Even before Lexa's powers developed, Titus believed she was destined for greatness and started training her to become a leader from a young age. He taught her military tactics and strategies and how to fight hand-to-hand and with weapons. He was a strict disciplinarian and never overtly affectionate, but he'd been her father and teacher. She loved and respected him, and he served as her advisor when she became queen.

“Have I not taught you better than that,” Titus chided.

“Nia has spies everywhere. She would have found out sooner or later," Lexa pointed out as she paced around the room.

"But you gave her confirmation so she has no doubt. She'll go on the offensive immediately and try to rally support against you", Titus warned, his face grave and his eyes unblinking.

"It wouldn't be the first time and it certainly won't be the last. Nia's day wouldn't be complete unless she was busy plotting or planning," she argued.

"Don't underestimate Nia. I beg of you. She has a point. You look weak because you haven't turned Clarke."

His words hit a nerve and Lexa's jaw tightened, her hands balled into fists and fury flashed in her eyes."You should know better than anyone that I'm far from weak," she snapped.

"You forbid the clans to have contact with humans -- yet here you are openly fraternizing with one. You've always led by example. That's what sets you apart, Titus said with conviction. The clans' allegiance has always been fickle," he cautioned.

Lexa shifted uncomfortably in her stance and met Titus' stare. She nodded slightly. He had made his point.

"You must turn Clarke soon or send her to another clan. It's the only way to mitigate the damage," Titus urged. Titus walked over and gently put a big hand on Lexa's shoulder. "I only want what's best for you," he said with a furrowed brow.

"I know you do," Lexa sighed as she gave Titus a weak smile.

"You know better than anyone that when you care for someone, there's always a price to pay. I hope you know what you're doing," he said softly.

"I do. Clarke is special," she assured him, and with that, Lexa turned on her heel and made a hasty exit out the door. She didn't have the patience to wait for the elevator so she took the stairs instead with a hurricane blur of speed. When Lexa reached her bedroom, Clarke was gone. She felt a twinge of panic hit her chest before her eyes settled on the note that Clarke had left for her on her pillow. It read, “Gone to set up my lab. Perhaps we can have a late night bite.”

Lexa was out the door before the note hit the floor. She found Clarke sitting hunched over a microscope, her hands adjusting the knobs while she steadfastly stared into the eyepieces, her mouth slightly agape at whatever material the slide held. She was so engrossed in what she was looking at that she didn't notice Lexa standing in the med center lab doorway observing her.

Lexa loudly cleared her throat and Clarke glanced over, “Lexa”, she said excitedly, her eyes sparkling. And although Lexa had an arduous day, Clarke's smile and radiating warmth melted her tension and lifted her mood. She couldn't help but return Clarke's smile. Lexa moved towards Clarke to embrace her, but Aden suddenly came around the corner carrying a large box.

“Lexa,” he squeaked, stopping dead in his tracks and dropping the box so he could stand at attention.

"It's ok Aden, as you were," Lexa reassured him.

"I was just chilling with Clarke and helping her set up her new digs," Aden said cheerfully.

"That's very considerate of you," Lexa approved.

"Don't let him fool you, I had to bribe him with pizza, Clarke chuckled. Then he wants me to help him mow down some 'scrubs' in Call of Duty."

"Does he now," Lexa said as she raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but this time no vampire powers. That's cheating, Clarke teased. Speaking of vampires, Aden was just giving me the 411 on your annual Halloween bash. I'm really psyched about it."

"It would be amazeballs if Clarke dressed up as a vampire," Aden chimed in.

"It certainly would be, Lexa said as she locked eyes with Clarke and coyly smiled. It's the one night of the year we can be ourselves and no one will blink twice."

"Do you think my friends Raven and Octavia could come?"

"Are you serious, Lexa asked shaking her head. Don't you think we're tempting fate enough with one human in a complex full of vampires?"

“Please, Clarke begged. I haven't seen them in so long. They're going to start worrying about me. They wouldn't have to stay long."

Aden joined in on the entreaties, “Please, Lexa. Clarke's right. They wouldn't have to stay long and it's Halloween after all."

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you two were ganging up on me, Lexa kidded. I'll consider it, she finally acquiesced, but I'm not making any promises."

Truth be told, Lexa didn't want to refuse Clarke anything. If it was within her power, she would grant it. And therein lied the danger.


	9. Seeing Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get heated between Clarke and Lexa.

Clarke methodically tidied up her lab equipment and put several vials of blood into the refrigerator while Lexa watched with great interest. She enjoyed seeing this side of Clarke. Clarke gave one last look around her lab to make sure everything was in its place and stowed completely.

"Ready," Lexa asked

"Wait, one more thing," Clarke said before furiously scribbling down some notes and making a few quick drawings on a large notepad. "There, now we can go. Aden make sure you turn off the lights before you leave," she called.

"I will," he yelled from the back of the storage closet.

They walked shoulder to shoulder down the hallway, their hands briefly mingling as they made their way to the elevator. It had been a long night for Lexa and she was looking forward to spending a quiet night alone with Clarke. 

"So tell me. What was under the microscope that had you so preoccupied?"

"I took a sample of Aden's blood. It's really remarkable. I've never seen anything like it, Clarke gushed. The platelets and white blood cells are so densely packed and the killer T cells are off the charts. It's no wonder you heal so fast. But I'm going to insist that you start storing some blood in case of emergencies."

"You do realize that vampires aren't really big fans of giving blood. We make withdrawals not deposits."

"You may be the queen, but down here, I'm in charge, Clarke advised.

There was a slight glimmer of amusement in Lexa's eyes at Clarke's proclamation. "Doctor's orders, huh? I like the sound of that," she confessed.

"You're not invincible you know. You need a protocol in place," Clarke asserted.

"You're right. That sounds like an excellent idea. Sometimes we forget that we're not immortal," Lexa admitted.

"Exactly how long do you live?"

"We have very long lifespans after our abilities awaken because we don't age like humans do. We can live for hundreds of years. But just like with humans, it varies from individual to individual. One day our healing ability just shuts down and we become vulnerable to sickness and injury. Death follows quickly since we don't have a normal immune system to fight off infection. Werewolves and shifters are different though. They age very slowly after they reach early adulthood. Their healing abilities are nowhere near as rapid as ours. I guess that's the trade off for being allowed in the sun," Lexa answered. 

"How long do you think I'll live after I'm turned?"

"That's hard to say," Lexa replied. Her face turned grave because she really didn't want to contemplate it.

Clarke could see that Lexa was troubled. "I'm ready you know," she assured her.

"You only think you are. You have no idea what you'll go through. You'll have my blood flowing through your veins. You'll be more powerful than you can imagine and your thirst for blood will be all consuming. If you aren't able to control your blood lust, even I won't be able to save you."

"Hey, don't worry. I'll be just fine," Clarke tried to reassure her. "Trust me."

"You don't know that Clarke. If something were to happen to you – I don't know what I'd do." There was pain and uncertainty in Lexa's eyes.

"Everything will work out, you'll see," Clarke insisted. "In fact, the first thing I'm going to do is kick Anya's ass with my new vampire powers."

"I'd really like to see that," Lexa managed to tease.

Silence filled the elevator.

"Can we talk about something else," Lexa finally asked.

"We don't have to talk at all," Clarke grinned seductively as she looked at Lexa with heat in her eyes. Lexa's gaze fell to Clarke's lips as she licked her own.

It suddenly seemed like the elevator was taking an eternity to reach the penthouse especially when Clarke's body was the temple that Lexa wanted to worship at.

As soon as they reached the penthouse, Lexa grabbed Clarke by her upper arms and slowly backed her up until she hit the bedroom wall with a soft thud. She pinned Clarke's hands above her head and pressed her body firmly into Clarke's. Clarke struggled to lean forward to kiss her, but Lexa just teased her, lowering her head and allowing her full lips to hover close but just out of reach. Their breath was hot on each other's lips and their eyes dark and heavy with desire.

The more Clarke squirmed, the harder Lexa ground her body against Clarke's. The pressure hit Clarke in all the right places and she started to throb as the heat caught fire between her legs. Clarke's breaths started to come in short, ragged pants and Lexa switched her grip on Clarke's wrists to one hand. Using her free hand, Lexa ran it over Clarke's breasts, feeling her erect, hard nipples poking through her shirt. 

A gasp escaped Clarke's lips when Lexa moved her hand down her thigh and between her legs. Her thighs automatically parted and Lexa stroked her clit in small circles, as she allowed Clarke to finally capture her lips. Clarke's tongue immediately found entrance deep in Lexa's mouth as their lips locked and then caressed in open mouthed kisses. Clarke dipped her tongue into Lexa's mouth over and over as Lexa nipped her bottom lip with her teeth. Wetness soaked Clarke's panties and she felt Lexa's lips lift into a grin against her mouth.

After brushing Clarke's hair back from her neck, Lexa's fangs shot down from her mouth. She drew them slowly across Clarke's neck eliciting a loud throaty moan. She bit into her flesh but only hard enough to leave red fiery fang mark indentations in her skin. When Clarke shuddered, she soothed the bites with her warm, wet tongue, using long soft strokes across her jugular.

Lexa suddenly released Clarke's wrists and yanked Clarke's shirt out from her pants. Grasping the shirttails, she ripped Clarke's shirt open, the buttons ricocheting off the walls. Lexa stripped the rest of Clarke's clothes from her body and followed them with her own, throwing them in a pile on the floor. A shiver rippled through Clarke's body as Lexa firmly cupped her enormous breasts and let her fingers stroke the length of them. As Lexa used her thumbs to draw gentle circles around each nipple, she continued to kiss and lick Clarke's neck until she breathily panted, "please."

"I want to hear you say it," Lexa whispered against her throat.

"Bite me," Clarke purred as she wrapped her arms around Lexa's waist.

Lexa needed no further urging. The heat and hunger flashed in her eyes as she reared her head back and bit down hard into Clarke's milky soft neck flesh. Clarke let out a high pitched moan as her blood shot into the back of Lexa's throat. Her blood tasted salty and thick, and felt like liquid fire as Lexa greedily gulped it down. Lexa didn't know if she could ever drink enough to fully quench her thirst. As Lexa sucked harder, she slipped a finger inside Clarke, moving it slowly at first. Clarke was wet and hot and Lexa's finger easily moved deeper. Clarke swallowed thickly and Lexa slipped another finger in and brushed Clarke's clit with the heel of her hand. Clarke felt tight and her muscles clenched around Lexa's fingers. She slipped her fingers in and out of Clarke building pressure and momentum.

Blood started to trickle and drip down Clarke's chest and Lexa growled. She gently released Clarke's neck and licked the blood from her chest with the tip of her tongue, eagerly lapping it up. She brushed her lips over Clarke's hard nipples and latched on with her mouth, suckling and swirling her tongue. Their flesh rubbed together rhythmically.

Lexa drove her fingers in harder and faster, spreading Clarke wide. Clarke moaned and raked her nails down Lexa's back leaving deep red scratches in their wake. Lexa arched her back under the fiery onslaught of Clarke's nails and continued to move deeper and harder into Clarke. Pants and whimpers started to escape Clarke's lips. She was close, so close. Lexa responded by thrusting even deeper and harder and Clarke slammed her hands against the wall and came with a loud groan. Lexa continued to move her hand through Clarke's quivers and contractions and was rewarded with a wet slick that cascaded over her fingers and rolled down Clarke's thighs. As she eased her fingers out of Clarke, she felt Clarke's knees slightly buckle. She effortlessly picked up Clarke and Clarke wrapped her shapely thighs around her.

Lexa collapsed into bed with Clarke and went to work healing all the fang marks she had left in her skin. When she was done, she straddled Clarke and let her forehead rest against Clarke's. After awhile, she softly kissed Clarke's forehead before moving to the tip of her nose and finally her lips. Clarke looked up at her and smiled. "After the Halloween party," she said. Lexa looked puzzled. "I want you to turn me after the party. I'll have gotten to see my friends and party and I'll be ready. Plus, I'll never forget my vampire birthday because it'll be every Halloween. It's perfect."

"Clarke," Lexa was exasperated and rolled off her. "Let's not rush into this. You should make this decision with your head and not your heart. We have plenty of time."

"We've waited long enough Lexa. I know you're catching heat for not turning me."

"Aden, Lexa exclaimed. He never should have told you."

"Don't blame him. You're the one that should have told me. We both know that you cannot stop this."

Lexa bristled at the accusation. She didn't want Clarke to be burdened with supernatural politics.

"I want this, Lexa. I've made up my mind."

Lexa knew better than to argue with Clarke when she'd made up her mind about something. "Very well, Clarke. But, the hour will be of my choosing."


	10. Party Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Crimson Clan prepares for its annual Halloween bash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey All,  
> I'm dropping this mini chapter to wet your appetites for the upcoming Halloween special. If I can, I'll try to drop it early, but this little goblin likes to party so it may post on its regularly scheduled Tuesday night. I hope you all have a spectacular Halloween!  
> Thanks to everyone that leaves feedback. It's definitely appreciated. I like reading what you all liked or disliked. If you'd like to drop me a line, I'm also on tumblr: the100slays.tumblr.com  
> Enjoy :)

Lexa awoke to a complex that was abuzz with excitement for the coming Halloween extravaganza in just three days time. Work crews were busy transforming the underground training center into an old Gothic castle complete with mini drawbridge and winding staircase. They were setting up fog machines, techno lights and even a DJ booth. One thing was certain, vamps knew how to party. All the time they spent being repressed around humans took its toll, and they needed to blow off steam and drop some fang. It was come as you are or in costume because the blood and revelry would flow freely all night long.

Lexa had a slew of meetings scheduled for the day to give final event approvals for security and last minute party details. As queen, she could have easily handed these duties off to a subordinate, but it meant a lot to her people that she was actively involved in planning the festivities.

She had just finished approving the highly anticipated chef's menu of blood punch with citrus twist, steak tartar and mini frosted neck cakes when Anya marched in to discuss the security details.

"There's been some last minute additions to the guest list, Lexa informed her. We'll have three humans in attendance. Clarke and two of her girlfriends."

"What," Anya was incredulous. "You mean they're last minute additions to the menu, she snarked. Walking party favors."

"Anya, that'll do, Lexa cautioned. Can they be protected or not?"

"From a horde of horny, hungry vampires? This is a bad idea. I think the only way to make it worse is if we invited Sookie too."

"Duly noted. You didn't answer the question."

Anya was deep in thought for a moment before she said, "if we don't want them to end up as an all you can eat buffet, we're going to need security guards to shadow them all night. I'll put my best detail on it. I'll make it known that they're under your protection while they're here. Luckily, their presence won't alter the party much because with the low lighting, strobe lights and fog, they won't know what they're seeing. I'll beef up the rest of security just to be sure."

"Good. It's decided then. I'll leave it in your very capable hands."

"Thanks a lot."

"Anytime Anya."

"Oh, I almost forgot. Lexa handed Anya a sheet of paper. I'll need these items no later than Halloween afternoon."

"This day just keeps getting better," Anya quipped.

Anya quickly read through the list, quirking an eyebrow up and looking at Lexa.

"What? Last year they got stingy with the candles," Lexa explained.

"This last item may be difficult to obtain by your deadline."

"I know how much you love a good challenge," Lexa smiled.

Only three days remained until Clarke would join her bloodline. Three days... Lexa was both excited and terrified by the prospect. She wanted to make the experience the best it could possibly be for Clarke. She would be with Clarke every step of the way to guide her, and she would be there when she opened her eyes reborn as a vampire.


	11. Happy Halloween!

Clarke met Raven and Octavia in the large lobby of the apartment complex. She was dressed as an Athenian Goddess and looked every bit the part. Raven and Octavia were dressed as Xena and Gabrielle. Octavia looked quite fetching in leather with matching arm bands and gauntlets, and Raven was on point with her midriff bearing crop top and wrap around skirt.

"I'm so glad you guys came," Clarke squealed as she ran as fast as her heels could carry her across the marble floor. The click clack echoing in the hallway. She almost knocked them down when she gave them a simultaneous big bear hug, and she was grinning ear to ear. Raven and Octavia had been her closest friends since high school. They had seen her through the good times and the bad, and she couldn't be happier that she could spend time with them before she shed the last vestiges of her human existence. Her stomach was tied in knots for most of the day, but when she saw them, all she could think about was enjoying their company.

"We wouldn't miss it, Raven beamed. And holy shit, you look hot with a capital H."

"You guys look fantastic too. Whose idea was it?"

"Do you really need to ask," Octavia said glaring at Raven.

"So, where have you been lately? We were starting to think you were avoiding us," Raven said.

"Aw, come on. I would never do that. I've just been really busy," Clarke protested.

"Denial. Only means one thing," Raven concluded.

"Yep. Whose the new guy," Octavia grilled.

"Out with it. Spill," Raven cajoled.

"Believe me. There is no guy," Clarke insisted.

"If that's the way you want to play it, Griffin. You know I'm not going to give up," Raven warned her.

"Great. Now you've done it. Given her a puzzle to solve," Octavia chuckled.

"This is a pretty exclusive place. Gates and guards everywhere. Swanky too, Raven remarked as she looked at the massive crystal chandelier and opulent furnishings. How'd you manage to get in here?"

"Ha, Ha Raven. I know our hostess. Lexa. I can't wait for you to meet her."

"Moving on up in the world, I see," Raven winked at her.

"Enough chit chat. The night's a-wastin'," Octavia said.

"Did someone say open bar? Show me the way," Raven urged.

"Come on. Let's go party girls," Clarke shouted.

When the elevator doors opened, a reverberating techno beat filled the cavernous room as a throng of bodies twisted and swayed to the music. Laser lights and strobes pulsated and flashed, lighting up the dance floor as the DJ (undead mau5) spun out her tunes. The revelers feet disappeared into the fog that was rising off the floor as they moved with abandon to the furious beat. Their energy was electrifying and Clarke, Raven and Octavia couldn't wait to join them.

As the girls made their way onto the dance floor, numerous heads snapped in their direction, followed by hungry, unblinking eyes staring out of the darkness at them.

"Geez, I feel like a piece of meat," Octavia said.

"Not just any piece of meat. Filet Mignon babe," Raven corrected her.

The girls weaved in and out of the crowd until they found a spot just big enough for the three of them. They danced with the throng bumping and grinding with random revelers until they were winded and sweaty.

"I'm going to have start going to the gym more often, Raven wheezed. These people aren't even breaking a sweat yet."

Octavia and Clarke laughed at her while they helped her off the dance floor. Clarke's training sessions with Anya were paying off.

"We need to get you something to drink," Clarke said.

They sidled up to the bar, ordering waters first, but it didn't take Raven long to spot the long banquet tables filled with all manner of delicacies.

"I can hear a steak calling my name, Raven enthusiastically said. Let's go." Clarke and Octavia could barely keep up with her.

Raven's eyes were wide as she surveyed the bounty before her on the tables." Now that's what I call a spread," Raven approved as she piled her plate high.

"Try to leave some for the other guests, Octavia teased. We can't take you anywhere."

"You snooze you lose, Raven retorted. Hey look at this. This dessert cake looks like a neck," she observed.

"Yeah, what's with all the vampires, Octavia asked. I thought zombies were the in thing."

"What," Clarke choked.

"Don't tell me you haven't seen all the fangs and vampire costumes. And look at all the red on this table. I swear this punch looks like actual blood," Octavia pointed out.

"I vant to drink your blood, Raven chimed in. Ooh kinky, I like it."

"You know some people are just a stickler when it comes to realism for Halloween, Clarke explained. Besides, I have it on good authority that vampires are making a comeback," Clarke chuckled.

"Real funny Clarke," Octavia said as she rolled her eyes.

As they were making their way to a table, Octavia bounced off a wall of a man. She might have fallen had it not been for his quick reflexes that righted her. He had a shaved head and stubble beard, and despite his size, his brown eyes shone soft and kind from his beautiful caramel skin. Octavia caught herself admiring his chiseled features before she said, "hey, watch where you're going." He smiled at her and whispered in her ear, "you have a warrior's spirit". And then he was gone. Octavia looked over her shoulder, but all she saw was the back of his black leather motorcycle jacket disappearing into the crowd. Since she had to fight tooth and nail for most of her life, she wondered how this complete stranger could have possibly known that.

After they finished eating, Raven wanted to check out the mini drawbridge on the Gothic castle facade that caught her eye on the other side of the massive room.

"Wow, do you think there's enough candles, Raven remarked. I wonder if this thing works, she said as she tried to raise the drawbridge."

"Raven, don't play with that," Clarke pleaded knowing full well that Raven wouldn't be deterred.

"What? It's not rocket science," Raven protested.

"I don't know her," Octavia said shaking her head.

Anya saw Raven tinkering with the drawbridge and headed their way.

"Uh oh, warrior princess looks pissed," Raven said.

"Just what do you think you're doing," Anya asked sternly.

"I was admiring your drawbridge. Although the construction is kind of shoddy," Raven answered.

"Well, you can admire it from afar. Our hostess will be joining us soon and you need to vacate," Anya said as she glared at Raven.

"I can see you're wired with a short temper. I can probably fix that. I'm a mechanic," Raven smirked.

"You're tiny, but you're inner bitch isn't. I like it. Play your cards right and you might survive the night," Anya advised her.

"Come on Raven. Let's go," Clarke urged.

The music and light show ceased and a spotlight shone at the top of the grand staircase. Lexa appeared dressed as a warrior queen in a long black coat, her hair braided and swords on her back. Clarke was transfixed. Lexa looked stunning and took her breath away. The entire room was silent and all eyes were fixed on Lexa.

"Welcome one and all to the blood ball. Tonight is a night to drink freely and to rejoice in what you are," Lexa said in a booming voice. She raised a large gold goblet and drank from it, covering her lips in crimson. A cheer erupted from the crowd. "Enjoy the night." With that, all activity resumed as Lexa descended the staircase. Lexa got halfway down the steps before she saw Clarke and stopped. Her lips parted slightly because Clarke was a vision in her cleavage baring, floor length white dress with thigh high slit. It was accented with shoulder medallions, a matching gold sash and gold arm bands. Lexa locked eyes with Clarke and no one existed in that moment but the two of them on this very special night.


	12. Party Meltdown

It was getting late and the girls trudged over to a table to plop down and put their aching feet up. The party was still going, but they couldn't keep up with the crowd any longer. They were feeling a bit tipsy from all the fireballs with apple cider chasers they had recently downed. Of course that was kind of Raven's fault. She was so competitive she had to prove she could drink more than Clarke and Octavia. Clarke was competitive too and she wouldn't go down without a fight. Clarke stopped counting after the fifth shot or maybe it was the sixth...

"This leather is starting to chafe in all the wrong places," Octavia complained as she sat down.

"Aw poor baby. Maybe your mystery man can rub some lotion on it and make it feel better," Raven deadpanned.

"You're just in a huff because that warrior woman didn't take any of your crap," Octavia retaliated.

"Anya," Clarke interjected.

"Right, Anya," Octavia nodded her head trying to focus her eyes.

Alcohol tended to make Raven more brazen than she naturally was and she had been eyeballing Anya all night after their exchange at the drawbridge. Anya had managed to really get under her skin. Clarke was just keeping her fingers crossed that Raven wasn't gearing up for another throw down with Anya before she left. That would be a bad idea. But then again, drunk Raven didn't shy away from those and neither did drunk Clarke.

"Yeah, what's with that chick's resting bitch face anyways? Does she just hate everybody," Raven asked as she fished a peanut out that had fallen into her cleavage.

"No, just you," Octavia giggled. She knew how to push Raven's buttons. "It must be your sparkling personality that made her look like she wanted to knock you on your ass."

"Don't rile her up again," Clarke pleaded with Octavia. "She was just starting to calm down. Hey, Raven don't listen to her. I'd pick you first," Clarke declared.

"Of course you would. I'm awesome," Raven agreed.

"And modest too, Octavia snorted. Face it. You've finally found someone that's saltier than you."

"Nonsense. I'm a freaking salt mine, Raven protested. But enough about me. What's the deal between you and Lexa," Raven asked turning her attention to Clarke.

"Nothing," Clarke answered way too quickly.

"You must really think I'm blind. But I'm not. You two were engaged in some serious eye fucking when she came down those steps," Raven unapologetically pointed out.

Clarke felt her cheeks flush and she idly looked down at her hands. She really wanted to tell them everything, but she wouldn't risk putting them in danger. She had to keep them safe, but she didn't want to lie to them either.

"That wasn't your nothing face, Griffin," Raven said because she very annoyingly never missed a thing. "Come on, tell us, Raven coaxed. What's the story?"

"Lexa is special," Clarke finally answered as she gazed into the distance as if remembering an echo from long ago. Her eyes went blurry for a second before she blinked and cleared them. Maybe it was from the alcohol or maybe just from a realization she had finally come to.

"That she is - and stunning and elegant. She has such a commanding presence. I felt like I was standing in front of royalty," Raven said.

"You can bend down and kiss my ring anytime," Octavia snickered as she slouched over in her chair.

"Since when did you get to be such a lightweight Octavia, Raven groaned. I guess I better get her home and put her to bed."

Clarke regarded Raven and Octavia for a moment while they playfully bantered. Her feet were tired from dancing and her jaw started to ache from laughing and she couldn't hold back the words before they spilled forth from her lips, "I just want you to know that I really love you guys."

"Now don't go getting all mushy on us. Save some of that emo shit for Lexa, Raven replied trying to suppress the big grin that creased her lips. I'm so glad we got a chance to meet her even if it was only briefly."

"I am too and you know a good hostess has to circulate," Clarke offered.

"That she does, Raven agreed, and she knows how to throw a hell of a party. Now help me get Octavia's bony ass to the lobby."

Clarke walked out with them to meet the waiting taxi that Raven had called. She helped Raven slide Octavia into the back seat.

"Man, she's heavier than she looks, Raven said letting out an exhale. I'm sending her the bill for my chiropractor."

Clarke laughed and embraced Raven tightly. The realization that she might never see Raven again came crashing down on her and she squeezed her even tighter as her eyes grew a little misty.

"Hey, hey. What's all this. We'll see you again soon," Raven said as she searched Clarke's eyes, noticing the sudden sadness in them.

"May we meet again," Clarke said as she slammed the taxi door shut and watched them drive away.

The party inside was finally winding down and Lexa finished making her obligatory visitation rounds. Her thoughts started to drift to Clarke and the night they would soon share. It had brought a smile to Lexa's lips when she saw Clarke enjoying the night with her friends. Although these days, it seemed like Lexa found a lot to smile about where Clarke was concerned.

As she started to make her way back up the Gothic castle stairs, the power suddenly went out, plunging the entire room into a tomb of pitch black darkness. She heard a distinctive whirring sound behind her coming in fast and instinctively ducked. She felt the knife skim past her head and watched as the heavy blade embedded deeply into the wall in front of her with a loud metallic clank. The aim of whoever had thrown it was true. It would have been a kill shot had Lexa not ducked in time. Her hands instinctively flew to the hilts of her twin swords, gripping them tightly as she drew in a deep breath and spun around.

Anya was standing in front of Lexa shielding her with her body a second later while Lincoln and Gustus took up defensive positions at the bottom of the stairs. Their bodies were tense as their eyes scanned the darkness for any hint of motion or encroachment in their direction. The rest of the guards scrambled over and stood at the ready while they awaited their orders.

The crowd that remained was nearly silent and milled about in the darkness unaware of what had just transpired.

"I want all the exits sealed off. Fan out two by two and find the assassin, Anya shouted, and get some damn lights on now." For once, she was thankful for all the candles that illuminated the stairs and cast their shadows upon the walls. "I want this area swept double time," she ordered.

Although this wasn't the first assassination attempt Lexa had experienced, she was still taken aback by the sheer brazenness of it.

"How dare they attempt this on a celebratory night. Bring me the traitor alive," Lexa snarled through pursed lips at Anya. She walked up to the knife that narrowly missed her and pulled it from the wall. She admired the weight and perfect balance of the razor sharp glinting blade. She would make sure she returned it to its owner. This she vowed. Did they really think this would be all it took to dispatch me, she wondered. Nice try, but you'll have to do much, much better than that, she thought.

After a few minutes went by, the lights flickered and then came back to life. Gustus and Lincoln were rapidly interviewing guests to see if they had seen anyone with a blade even if it had been part of a costume. Vampires could see well in the dark and there was a chance someone had seen the perpetrator. Hopefully if they had moved fast enough to secure the exits, the assassin remained trapped somewhere in the room, unable to flee.

Lexa was pacing the floor waiting for the would be assassin to be found when she felt a brief rush of panic crush her chest and strangle her throat. It faded just as quickly as it appeared. Her eyes grew wide and her breaths ragged. Her heart skipped a beat when she realized the source. "Clarke," she gasped.


	13. Storm Brewing

Lexa felt an awful pressure building in her chest, a heavy weight that threatened to crush her. It had been Clarke's fear and panic that struck her through their blood bond, and the pain nearly brought Lexa crashing to her knees. The room spun as her mind reeled and she reached out to brace herself against the wall. Her anguish came in waves like the ocean crashing into her and threatening to drown her. This had all been an elaborate diversion designed to hide the true target of the attack. She winced as the realization stung her heart with fury. How could she, battle hardened queen of the 12 clans, have so completely missed this, she wondered while her face twisted into a painful grimace. The list of suspects who could have orchestrated this plan with such aplomb was a short one, and she knew just where to start.

Time was of the essence so she had to start mobilizing her response as quickly as possible. First she would need to confirm that Clarke had been abducted from the complex, then she needed the assassin found and brought to her alive. They would most likely be the only person who had direct knowledge of who the instigator was and where Clarke was being held. She instructed Anya to find Clarke and meet up with her in the penthouse.

Reaching her penthouse in a blur of speed, Lexa nearly knocked over the two burly guards posted at her front door. She could barely wait to shut the outside world out and just breath. Her long fingers immediately went to work unfastening the numerous belts and clasps on her long black jacket. Once freed, she wearily let it slide off her shoulders and hit the floor with a resounding clatter. She stared at it absently while her brow furrowed and her lips tightened into a frown. Removing it had done little to ease the burden she felt upon her shoulders. She sighed deeply and caught the rich scent of vanilla and rose petals drifting through the air. She had almost forgotten in all the commotion.

As she slowly made her way to the bedroom, the slightest of hunches crept into her shoulders. She stood in the doorway and gripped the doorframe tightly as she took it all in. She gazed at the candles. Their flames danced and burned brightly all around the room, and illuminated the trail of rose petals on the floor that led to the bedspread where the ring box sat in the middle of a pile of petals like it was an unfurling bloom. The light shimmered and sparkled off the exquisitely detailed ring. Anya had done a superb job of procuring it. The ring was a promise and a visual proclamation that Clarke was part of Lexa's royal bloodline and entitled to all the courtesies and protections it afforded.

Lexa sat on the edge of her bed and clutched Clarke's pillow to her chest. She leaned forward and inhaled deeply to catch Clarke's still lingering scent. The deafening silence that filled her apartment was almost more than she could stand since she had grown so accustomed to Clarke's noisy footfalls and chatter. Her mind began to fill with an endless parade of second-guesses, what-ifs and ended with how could the night have gone so horribly wrong, she wondered. She took in a shaky open mouthed breath as she looked up at the ceiling, her eyes glistening with tears that were dangerously close to spilling.

But she was the queen of the 12 clans and could ill afford to wallow in guilt and self-recrimination. Her energies would be far better spent devising a rescue plan. Clarke needed her and Lexa wouldn't -- couldn't let her down. Lexa knew Clarke would never stop fighting and neither would she. Lexa swallowed hard and stood up suddenly as if shedding the shackles of self-doubt. She steeled herself and sucked in a deep breath as she clenched her jaw. Drawing her shoulders back and straightening her spine, she put her armor back on piece by piece as she wrestled her tumultuous emotions back under her stoic control. She was once again calm and poised as only Lexa could be. No matter what it would take, she would find Clarke, this she vowed.

A soft rapping at her front door roused her from her reflection and signaled that she would soon have an answer about Clarke.

The grim look on Anya's face confirmed what Lexa knew before she even had a chance to utter the words. Anya brushed past Lexa into her apartment to deliver the news.

"Clarke is missing from the complex. The security footage shows two masked assailants dragging her into the parking garage. Whoever abducted her had inside help. The Halloween party served as the perfect camouflage and the assassination attempt was the perfect diversion. I'm sorry that I've failed you."

Those last words were not easy words for Anya to say and Lexa knew that. Lexa regarded Anya for a moment before she spoke.

"I knew Clarke had been abducted through our blood bond. You did your best to dissuade me from having her at the Halloween party. So the fault rests squarely on my shoulders. Whoever has done this will pay with their life."

Anya tried to suppress the look of surprise that crossed her face. "I didn't realize your blood bond ran that deep. You know that Clarke will never stop fighting. It's not in her nature."

Now it was Lexa's turn to try to conceal the look of surprise that crept upon her face. It looked like Clarke despite the odds had finally earned a modicum of respect from Anya. This night was full of revelations.

"I know she won't give up. But you have to find the assassin. I don't care what it takes. They're our only link to Clarke."

Anya left with renewed determination. She'd be damned if she'd let Lexa down again.

Lexa wandered out onto her terrace and instinctively clenched her arms tightly behind her back. The night air that stung her cheeks was frosty and her breath came out in billowing puffs like a dragon. The gusty wind whipped her hair about her face relentlessly and she saw that the sky was full of thick, black gathering storm clouds that mirrored the storm that was brewing on the ground.

She knew Clarke's abduction had Nia's fingerprints all over it, and she tried to prevent the embers of hate from igniting in her chest. It was bold, and personal and designed to make her look weak before the clans. Since Clarke wasn't a clan member, it would be difficult to garner support for any unilateral action against Nia. No matter what Clarke meant to Lexa, Lexa was forced to walk a political tightrope if she wanted to avoid war and Nia knew it. Lexa would need proof that Nia was involved before she could have retribution.

Her eyes flicked down to the sectional where she'd made love to Clarke for the first time, the images still fresh in her mind. Willing her mind to still, she concentrated intently and reached out to Clarke, but she felt nothing. Clarke's mind was dark, quiet. She must have been knocked out because she didn't come easy.

Lexa's concentration was broken when floodlights pierced the darkness and loud voices rang out, carried in on the wind. The commotion below signaled that the guards had found something and Lexa jumped over the railing, hurtling towards the ground and the site of the disturbance. She landed softly on her feet with catlike agility, startling the guards who fought to control a hulking man dressed in a large hooded cloak. The man scuffled and struggled to break free from the guards grip. Lexa maneuvered herself into the brawling mass of limbs and ripped the hood down from the man's head.

"Quint, she hissed. I should have known it was you."


	14. Seething Underneath

Lexa drove the heel of her boot into the nape of Quint's neck. He gagged and wildly thrashed about as the rich earth filled his airways. Just a bit more pressure and she'd be able to feel his bones snap and crack beneath her foot. As tempting as it was, Lexa needed him alive - for now. She reluctantly removed her foot and took a step back as Anya looked on.

"Get up, she commanded, her voice steely and cold. Take this traitor to a cell and guard him with your lives," she ordered the guards.

As the guards grabbed Quint and dragged him away, Lexa walked over to Anya and conferred with her in a low voice. Anya leaned back slightly and looked at Lexa like she might have misheard, but Lexa merely dipped her chin slightly in confirmation and Anya took off into the darkness.

_________________________________________

Clarke woke up with a start. She had no idea where she was or how she got here. In the foggy recesses of her mind, memories danced and skittered just out of reach. Like a patchwork quilt, her mind had no coherent theme to tie all the bits and pieces together.

She sputtered and coughed in an attempt to remove whatever vile particles left her mouth tasting like she had used her tongue to lick a latrine. Then, without thinking, she tried to crack her puffy eyes open even though they felt like they had been glued shut. The light emanating from a single, bare bulb in the center of the room scorched her retinas like the sun and had her tightly squeezing them shut again. The brief exposure to the light only exasperated the merciless throbbing in her head.

Her body registered an uncomfortable constriction in her wrists and ankles so she tried to shift, to move, but her limbs wouldn't comply. It was as if they were encased in concrete. The more she struggled, the more her stomach registered its roiling and churning objection.

That's the last time I drink shots with Raven she thought. Raven! Her memories started to jell and coalesce as the fog finally lifted. Now she could remember. She had watched Raven and Octavia's cab pull away and started making her way back to the complex when two masked men jumped her and dragged her kicking and screaming into the parking garage. She felt a needle slide into her arm and then everything went dark. She shivered at the memory and the hairs on the back of her neck stood at attention.

Her lucidity brought about a renewed attempt to open her eyes. The dimly lit room slowly came into focus as she squinted. As her eyes grew accustomed to the light, a tall, shadowy figure standing as still as a statue came into view in the far corner of the room.

"Hello? Who's there?" She managed to eek out from her dry, raspy throat. She could feel her heart pounding while she breathlessly waited for a reply.

"You don't ask the questions here. I do. Or so you'll soon learn."

That wasn't the response Clarke was hoping for. The imposing figure strode into her line of sight and Clarke saw her cold, predatory eyes studying her. She stood in front of Clarke so close that Clarke could practically count the number of hairs on the animal pelts she wore. Personal space must not be a concept she's familiar with, Clarke thought, or perhaps it was an intimidation tactic.

"So you're Lexa's new plaything," she sneered as she looked Clarke up and down.

"I'm sorry. You seem to know me, but I have no idea who you are."

"You're quite right. Where are my manners. I'm Nia, que-- leader of the Lunar Clan."

Clarke was frozen, her eyes wild. She desperately tried not to flinch and start frantically pulling at her bindings. She wished she could run with every fiber of her being.

"Gauging by your reaction, I see that Lexa has told you about me," Nia said quite pleased. Nia reached out and twirled a bony finger around a strand of Clarke's hair.

The unwelcome touch from Nia ignited a flame inside of Clarke. "Get your paws off me," Clarke shouted as her eyes burned with fury.

Nia let out a throaty laugh. "Or what?"

"Lexa's going to kill you," Clarke said matter-of-factly.

"If you think she's going to rescue you, you're sadly mistaken. She wouldn't dare risk destroying her precious coalition."

"Then why have your goon squad kidnap me?"

"I need you to deliver Lexa a message."

"Couldn't you just send her a text." Clarke managed to say before she felt a blinding pain and everything went dark again.  
___________________________________________

Lexa studied Quint pacing in his cell like a caged animal while she ran her fingers along the cold steel blade. "So this is how you repay me for the mercy I showed you", she said evenly after her fingers reached the blade's tip. Early in her rule, Lexa decided rather than to kill Quint for insubordination, she would remove him from her war council so he could continue caring for his younger brother after their parents had been killed in battle.

"That girl, he said with contempt, is the enemy. Her and her kind. She's been hiding under your protection for too long, making our clan look weak."

"Weak, Lexa scoffed. Like the true cowardice you showed when you threw this blade at my back."

"If the blade hit you, you wouldn't be worthy of your nightblood."

"And who gets to decide that, you? You have no idea what you've done. 'That girl' was to become part of my bloodline this very night. When you attacked her, you attacked me."

Quint looked shocked as his mouth gaped open. "I didn't --- I didn't think -- I mean I didn't know," he stammered.

"That's always been your problem, Quint. You don't think. Always more brawn than brains. Now speak true. Who kidnapped Clarke and where is she being held?"

"I can't tell you that. I gave my vow."

"I knew you would. And probably for nothing more than the promise of a few scraps from her table, she said with disgust. I don't have time for this. Anya, bring him in."

Anya led Quint's younger brother into the room and had him kneel at Lexa's feet. Lexa gripped her knife tightly and stared at Quint.

Quint looked like someone had just punched him in the gut. His face contorted with pain and his breath hitched in his chest. "Please don't," he begged.

"I'll wipe out every member of your family starting with your brother," Lexa warned. Don't make them pay for your treachery. Tell me what I want to know. I won't ask again."

Lexa took a deep breath and readied the knife in her hands.

"Ok. Ok. Stop," Quint shouted. "Nia is holding Clarke up in the mountains. That's all I know. I swear it."

"Very well, only you'll be punished and you'll only be made to suffer the same way I have," she promised. She motioned for Anya to take Quint's brother from the room. "Release him from his cell and give him a blade," she ordered the guards, "and you're not to interfere."

The guards glanced at each other nervously and backed away from Lexa and Quint after giving him a knife.

Quint circled Lexa, passing his knife from one hand to the other while searching for a weakness in her defenses. He suddenly lunged toward her and his momentum and body weight carried her crashing into the prison bars while she deflected his knife thrust. With her back to the bars, Quint looked to push his advantage, but Lexa shoved him backwards. As Quint stepped to recover his balance, he slashed for her throat and Lexa dropped to one knee as his blade whooshed over her head. In one swift motion, Lexa drove her blade straight into Quint's heart burying it to the hilt. "Here's your blade back," she growled. Quint choked on his blood and dropped his knife while Lexa savagely continued to twist the blade into his heart. 

After she was satisfied with the damage she'd done, Lexa ripped the blade from his heart and let it hit the ground. She watched the blood gush from his wound and paint the floor as he staggered and gasped for air. "I promised you'd only suffer like you've made me suffer. I keep my promises," she said as she reached her hand into his chest and ripped out his barely beating heart.

Quint collapsed face down onto the ground. The damage was too extensive for him to heal from. Lexa threw his heart at him with disdain. If my people want ruthless and strong, I'll deliver it with every stroke of my blade, she thought. 

Anya cleared her throat and tossed Lexa a towel to clean her hands with. Anya had known Lexa for a long time. She knew that Lexa was at her most fearsome when she appeared quietly calm because it meant that just below the surface she seethed.

Anya stood beside Lexa and quietly asked, "would you have killed Quint's brother."

"Luckily it didn't come to that. Have the war council convened in the conference room in 20 minutes," she commanded.


	15. War Drums

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey All,
> 
> I wanted to let you know about some schedule changes to the updates. Updates are posted once a week on Tuesdays. But, I'll be taking a trip to get some much needed R&R so the next update won't be until Dec 15th.
> 
> Also, you'll notice this chapter is somewhat shorter. That's because I've had to pack and prepare. I hope you'll enjoy it all the same.
> 
> As always, I appreciate the kudos and feedback that you leave on the chapters :)
> 
> Until next time.

Lexa felt like a raw nerve. Every thought of Clarke trapped with Nia sent endless waves of pulsating pain to her receptors. She could barely get enough air as her muscles tightly coiled and twisted beneath her skin. Nia had ignited a fire that danced and devoured within her veins and Lexa knew only one course of action could extinguish it.

So it was with contained fury that Lexa marched into the conference room to address her waiting war council. Before taking her seat, Lexa confidently considered each member who stood at attention while dressed in full battle regalia, their faces etched with furrowed brows and solemn expressions. Although the council hadn't met in many years, each member was a veteran of the vampire-werewolf wars, battle-hardened and capable in their own right. There was no greater trust than that which was forged in blood on the battlefield where they fought alongside each other with honor and courage.

"I've called you here because Nia, leader of the Lunar Clan, has decided to wage war against her sovereign queen, Lexa explained in a cold, measured voice. Nia initiated this provocation tonight when she tried to have me assassinated and captured Clarke, who was under my protection. These facts were corroborated by the apprehended assassin before he met his demise. I've sent emissaries to the clan leaders asking for warriors to aid us in the recovery of Clarke and the capture of Nia. As you all know, a clan that stands against one of us stands against us all."

"My queen, this is an outrage, Indra proclaimed as the other council members vigorously nodded their heads in agreement. We can't let this stand."

"And we won't, Lexa assured them. I've informed the clans that I won't tolerate Nia's brazen actions or allow them to go unpunished. Nia overreached and has severely underestimated my response." 

"This will definitely work in our favor. She won't be expecting a military response, and she'll have to flee," Gustus advised.

"That's what I'm counting on, Lexa said. Time is of the essence if we're to retrieve Clarke alive. So I'm relying on the council's knowledge of the terrain and the enemy's proclivities to help me put together an effective battle plan."

"Nia has undoubtedly chosen her stronghold well, Indra conceded while intensely studying a map of the geographical terrain. Maryland has over 60 mountain ranges. Warrior Mountain to the west has an elevation of over 2,000 feet and it's remote with 5,000 acres of dense forest. Not to mention, it has ancient roads, plentiful hunting grounds and old abandoned farms where she could be holding Clarke. I think we should start there."

The other council members crowded around the map, their bodies hunched over it and faces scrunched in concentration as they studied its details. After some debating and back and forth, they were all in agreement with Indra's initial conclusion.

"It's settled then. I want our forces deployed to Warrior Mountain as soon as they can be equipped," Lexa instructed the war council. Just hang on Clarke, we're coming for you, she thought. 

Within the hour the war council had the might of the Crimson Clan's forces assembled. Wave after wave of warriors fanned out into the waning darkness to scour the mountainside in a race against the impending dawn. Their standing orders were simple: rescue Clarke at all costs and capture Nia alive so she could stand trial for her crimes. Several of the patrols returned so dangerously close to sunrise that they were smoking when they came racing through the doors. All of them were highly motivated to keep going though, driven in part because none wanted to face the queen's ire and end up like Quint. 

Thus far the patrols had turned up nothing, and with further search efforts prevented by the sun, Lexa furiously paced back and forth in her apartment as precious hours slipped through her fingers. The Shadow Clan to the north, which was comprised of shifters, had agreed to send some of their best trackers to provide assistance during the daylight hours, but they hadn't arrived yet. Lexa knew that the longer Clarke remained in Nia's clutches, the more dire her situation would become. Despite all her strength and power, Lexa felt utterly helpless in this moment.

And then without warning, she halted mid-stride as she felt something worm its way down her spine and chill her to the bone. "Clarke," she whispered.


	16. Night Falls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey All,  
> Look for the next update on Thurs, Dec. 22nd. If it's possible, I'll post it earlier.   
> Thanks for coming along on this adventure with me and I hope you enjoy your read :)  
> As always, I appreciate your comments and kudos.

The forest creatures froze in their tracks, their bodies poised and tense in the frigid night air. They sniffed the breeze and alertly cocked their ears as the invaders silently stole across their landscape. The horde's feet were quick and light, barely making an audible noise in the frosty fallen leaves and branches. Stealthily they moved up, ducking for cover behind trees and boulders while continuously scanning the darkness for signs of enemy movement. Some splintered off, expertly scampering up the trunks of tall oaks to gain a better vantage point and to serve as sentries.

Intermittent beams of pale moonlight pierced the forest canopy and glinted off the horde's drawn and tightly gripped steel blades. They were of a single-minded focus, their faces taunt with concentration and streaked with black war paint. Vampire stood shoulder to shoulder with shifter. Led here by their queen who stood out in front, flanked by Indra and Gustus to her left and Anya to her right. Lexa had been drawn to this spot by Clarke's fear and pain. Their blood bond acted like an internal GPS mechanism, which guided Lexa to this recently fortified farmhouse located in a clearing on Warrior Mountain.

The old stone, two-story farmhouse emitted a soft glow, powered by a large gas generator. At first glance it appeared ordinary enough, but trained eyes easily detected the rows of razor sharp barbed wire fencing around the perimeter designed to slow down an invading force. Sturdy bars on the windows and steel reinforced doors would make entrance or escape difficult, and a sentry kept watch in the hayloft of the adjoining run-down, wooden barn.

From her concealed position in the treeline, Lexa gave a hand signal that halted her horde's advance. Her heart pounded and her muscles coiled. She took in a deep breath and held it before slowly releasing it in a white puff of vapor. She was so close to Clarke, she could feel it, but she couldn't risk leading her warriors into an ambush. It was just too eerily quiet and there was no cover. Now was not the time to become impatient. It takes as long as it takes, she thought. Anya seemed to sense Lexa's distress and sidled up alongside her.

"Let me scout ahead and take out the sentry," Anya urged.

Lexa dipped her chin slightly in acknowledgment and Anya sped off into the night with a flurry. Her long, black leather warrior's coat trailed behind her. Anya maneuvered along the thick forest edge in order to remain hidden until the last possible second when she darted into the dark barn from the backside. She momentarily disappeared from sight and reappeared behind the bulky brown-haired sentry. She looked like a caged tiger ready to pounce.

Anya slowly crept closer and closer to the sentry. Reaching forward, she tightly wrapped the fingers of her left hand across the sentry's mouth while she drew her razor-edged dagger quickly across his throat with her right hand. He barely had time to struggle before hot crimson spurted and spilled forth from his wound and coated Anya's blade and hands. As Lexa intently watched the life drain from the werewolf sentry, her fangs elongated and she hungrily licked her lips - it had been awhile since she last fed.

After Anya lowered the limp, lifeless body to the floorboards, she suddenly spun on her heel and crouched in the shadows. The tramp of military boots alerted her that another sentry approached from behind her seemingly unaware of her presence. He ran towards his fallen comrade and slipped in a pool of blood that had welled up beside the body before regaining his footing. Anya held her breath and quietly rose from the shadows. Lexa saw a glint of steel flash as Anya forcefully drove her knife through the base of his skull, killing him instantly. She kept the tall, lanky body suspended on the end of her blade like a puppet on a string while she scanned the barn and ground below for more sentries.

Seeing no movement, Anya acted fast in order to cover her tracks and avoid discovery. She tugged her blade out of the blond-haired sentry's skull and propped his body up against some hay bales to make it look like he was sitting at his post. Then she scooped up the other sentry from the floor and tossed him over her shoulder before she made her way back into the forest to report to Lexa.

Anya appeared before Lexa and shucked the sentry off. The body hit the ground in a crumpled heap at Lexa's feet. Lexa glanced down at the chalk-white face frozen in a glassy stare of horror. Instinctively, she reached down to shut the pale blue eyes.

"It appears that the bulk of the enemy forces are concentrated inside the farmhouse, Anya reported. Everything's geared to invite a frontal assault. Nia's clever so she's undoubtedly well prepared for that. I brought him along to test my theory," she nodded at the corpse.

"Agreed. Proceed," Lexa ordered.

Anya hoisted the corpse up over her head and hurled it into the middle of the clearing in front of the farmhouse. As soon as it landed, huge steel jaws sprang shut with enormous force. The sentry's bones loudly snapped and popped like they were twigs.

"Just as I thought, Anya stated. There's no telling what kind of traps Nia has hidden in the clearing. We'll have to go around."

"I'd expect nothing less," Lexa said clearly annoyed as she clenched her jaw tightly. "The farmhouse has narrow entrances and corridors that are easily defensible and can bottleneck our forces. We'll suffer heavy loses if we breach. We'll have to draw them out." It was a calculated risk, but one Lexa was willing to take because Nia knew she would only have to withstand an assault until dawn.

Lexa divided her forces. Gustus took a detachment to the left and Indra took a detachment to the right. They would remain concealed and meet in the woods behind the barn to wait for Lexa's signal. Sentries stayed behind in the trees to guard the rear, and three Shadow Clan members shifted into hawks and waited on the farmhouse roof for Anya and Lexa to make their move.

Silver stars sprinkled the clear night sky and the scent of rich pine filled Lexa's nose as she deftly prepared the signal. She suddenly looked up from her task when the bushes beside her moved. Anya quickly glanced at Lexa, but Lexa shook her head. Lexa wanted this one alive.

Lexa nimbly leapt into the undergrowth and dragged out a blond-haired boy not much bigger than her by the collar.

"Wait, don't," the boy cried.


	17. Chestnuts Roasting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays All!  
> So here's the thing: I really didn't intend to write the content of this chapter like I did. But because it's the holidays, it ended up a little sentimental.  
> I promise that the story will get back on track when the next chapter drops on 12/29.  
> As always, I appreciate the feedback. It keeps me going.  
> Enjoy your read :)

The boy was roughly propelled forward by Lexa who held him in a vice-like grip. His feet barely touched the ground as he uncomfortably squirmed and shifted in her grasp. She abruptly came to a halt to study this would-be spy or assassin who had broken through her lines. A momentary look of surprise crossed her face before she wrangled her features back under her control. Lexa shook her head and narrowed her eyes at the boy as he thickly swallowed.

"What are you doing here," Lexa growled as she released him. "You could've gotten yourself killed." Lexa teetered between anger and approval. Somehow Aden had kept up with the horde and avoided detection until now. It really was quite impressive and incredibly foolhardy all at the same time.

Anya on the other hand flashed a grin at Aden so wide it reached her eyes. Lexa swore if she hadn't been standing there, Anya would have greeted Aden with fist pumps and high fives.

"I asked to be assigned to your unit, but was denied," Aden said defensively while he straightened the collar on his woodland camo BDU jacket. "Clarke was taken from me too you know."

Lexa opened her mouth, then closed it. Her patience was already on a hair-trigger. "Do you think I'm incapable of conducting this war without you?"

"No my queen. It's just -- I want to do my part. I've trained for this my whole life. You can't expect me to just sit on the sidelines."

"I wanted something different for you, something better," Lexa sighed. Yet here they all stood in the middle of another battlefield.

"You can't protect him forever," Anya interjected.

"I'm keenly aware of that," Lexa retorted as visions of Aden training with her as a young boy flashed in her mind's eye - dutifully mirroring her every step. His pouty lips and crossed arms when he couldn't quite get the sequence right. The stoic face he wore when she carefully wrapped his wounds and rubbed salve on them. His lower lip trembling ever so slightly while she pretended not to notice. The soft glow of his bedside lamp as he snuggled under the covers in his footie pajamas, begging her for one more story before lights out.

But one of her favorite memories would always be the time he asked her about the legend of Santa Claus. The other foster children had been discussing whether Santa would be paying them a visit, and Aden was full of questions.

"Is Santa Claus a vampire," he'd asked her.

"Why do you think that," Lexa asked with a chuckle.

"Well," he began as he fidgeted and looked down at his feet. "He's really fast like us and only comes out at night. He sneaks into people's houses and doesn't want to be seen. And he really likes red. I'm still trying to figure out the whole reindeer and sleigh thing though."

"That's good Aden. Those are all very well-thought-out reasons. I don't know for sure, but maybe he is."

That year "Vampire Claus" as Aden had taken to calling him left him his first quarterstaff in the corner of his bedroom with a big red bow attached to the top of it. It was intricately carved with battle scenes from some of his favorite stories. Although it was taller than him, he proudly lugged it around with him everywhere he went. It became his most treasured possession and his favorite weapon. He still used it to this day.

Lexa's lips quirked upward into a radiant smile at the flood of memories, but it quickly faded when she found herself back in the present.

The person that stood before her was no longer that boy she realized. Aden was ready to come into his own, to fully embrace the mantel of nightblood, and Lexa knew she couldn't stand in the way. It was his destiny - just as it had been hers. She had prepared him the best she could. Now it was time for him to prove himself on the battlefield just as she had done so many years ago. Perhaps he might even succeed her one day as she had always hoped he would.

"Very well then," Lexa said as she regarded Aden. His face eager and full of excitement. "You'll undergo a baptism by fire. You're to stay by Anya's side and do everything she tells you, no exceptions. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal, my queen," Aden answered as his whole body hummed.

"And if you don't listen, I'll run you through myself," Anya cautioned as she gave Aden a playful shove from behind. "It would be a real shame to lose such a promising scout so soon."

Aden shot Anya a toothy grin and let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding.

Anya unsheathed her wooden handled dagger and Aden held out his right hand to her. She quickly made a horizontal slice across the flesh of his palm and dipped her thumb into the blood that welled up from the cut. She ran two short horizontal stripes of blood across each cheek before the wound had a chance to heal. Taking a step back from Aden, Anya admired her handiwork. "Oof you're going to be a panty dropper yet," Anya beamed.

Lexa rolled her eyes at Anya, but her heart felt full while she listened to them playfully banter back and forth. His ceremonial markings still not quite dry. Taking a deep breath, Lexa returned to her task of tightly wrapping slick rope around the blade, which she had begun before Aden interrupted her. In the meantime, Anya proceeded to brief Aden on the battle plan just like she would any other warrior that had reported for duty.

When she finished, Lexa balanced the flaming spear perfectly in her hand. Holding it up near her ear and parallel with the ground, she reared back and took a step forward, launching it high into the night sky. It looked like a fireball as it sailed and sung through the air with great velocity. The spear landed in the hay bale that the dead sentry sat upon, forcefully sticking into the floorboards below. It couldn't have been more perfectly placed. If only the hay bale had been Nia's black heart instead, Lexa longingly thought.

The fire briefly smoldered before it sparked to life. The flames danced and crackled and hungrily consumed everything in their path.

Huddling together, Lexa, Aden and Anya watched in comfortable silence as the flames shot higher and engulfed the barn. The peaceful forest looked pristine as fluffy snow flakes started to float down from the sky. They coated the branches and kissed their cheeks and noses before they melted.

It really was quite beautiful.


	18. Battle Royal

"I smell smoke," the burly, bearded werewolf warrior said as he ran his long fingers through his thick, black hair.

"And I smell bullshit," barked the squat redhead who shot him a glare from across the round, oak kitchen table. "I said, I call."

The bearded wolf took another lengthy swig from his Jack Daniel's bottle before he looked down at his pitiful hand. "There it is again," he insisted as he lifted his head and inhaled deeply.

"Ok. I smell it too," the ginger admitted. "I swear to god. That idiot, Rollo, better not be smoking in the barn again."

They glanced at each other wide-eyed and simultaneously shot up from the table. Their chairs hit the ground with a thundering crash as cards and cash scattered everywhere.

"I'll grab the fire extinguisher and meet you in the barn," the raven-headed wolf hastily said. Our heads will roll if Nia finds out about this."

"She won't," the squat warrior replied over his shoulder as he scrambled out the door and into the cold, snowy night.

Pumping his arms and churning his short legs furiously, he ran through the freshly fallen snow like his life depended on it. He slid to a stop in front of the barn, but the roar of the raging fire quickly drove him back. Thick, acrid smoke billowed into the air, stinging his eyes and burning his lungs. "FIRE -- FIRE," he screamed at the top of his lungs before a steel-tipped arrow pierced his windpipe and dropped him to his knees. He gurgled and grasped his throat tightly in an attempt to stem the tide of blood that splattered onto the snow, staining it red.

Just then, his burly companion came sprinting up, but his feet ground to a sudden halt when he caught sight of the ginger bleeding out by the burning barn. "Fuck," he uttered as he dropped the heavy metal fire extinguisher he was carrying. Crouching low to the ground, he swiftly scanned the area and ducked for cover behind a tall row of nearby pine trees. "Shift," he shouted.

Placing his hands on the ground in front of him, the ginger arched his spine at an unnatural angle. His clothes ripped and his face elongated while he shook his head from side-to-side. Reaching up, he yanked the arrow free from his neck, and the skin bubbled and sealed up the gaping hole. Red hair sprouted up all over his body and the bones in his limbs cracked and shortened.

Standing in place of the man was a massive ginger wolf with glowing red eyes. Drool dripped from his mouth as he snarled and pawed the ground. Raising his head to the sky, he let out a deafening, high-pitched howl that rang out into the night. Partially morphed werewolves on two legs flooded out of the farmhouse, drawn by their comrade's battle cry.

____________________________________________________________________

"Sounds like they're finally playing our song," Gustus smiled at Indra.

"By all means, let's dance then," Indra replied. She raised her single-edged ninjato sword high above her head and yelled, "Attack," as soon as she spotted the first wave of werewolf warriors reach the barn.

The bloodthirsty horde charged forward from the treeline with their weapons held high.

Indra headed straight for the raven-headed werewolf standing out in front, clutching his two-handed sword. Using her forward momentum, she powerfully thrust her sword to his midsection. He swiftly side-stepped, deflecting her thrust with his massive claymore blade. But his parry was clumsy. She used it to redirect, bringing her sword overhead and slashing straight down at his skull. He quickly thrust his sword straight up, easily blocking her, but he missed the powerful palm strike coming in that broke three of his ribs. The blow caused him to stagger and Indra threw a roundhouse kick that shattered his knee. As he fell to the ground, she used a mighty two-handed swing to sever his head. 

All around her, Indra could hear the sounds of fiercely clashing steel, and the groans of the dying. Combatants vanished in and out of the thick smoke that swirled around them, and the snow quickly turned red with blood and gore.

Indra caught sight of Gustus amidst the chaos, backlit by the hot, hellish flames that shot out of the barn.

Gustus tightly gripped his single headed battle axes and faced off against two opponents that circled and brandished their weapons at him. A tall, lanky werewolf leapt into action first, taking a backhanded swing with his sword at Gustus' chest. Gustus swiftly turned sideways and extended an axe to block the incoming sword strike while simultaneously swinging his other axe down, severing the wolf's arm at the elbow. The wolf bellowed in agony as Gustus flipped his blades horizontally and drove them into his throat and abdomen. For an instant, Gustus locked eyes with the dying wolf, his red-eyes registering surprise and anger before going dim.

Indra watched in horror as the second werewolf readied his spear while Gustus was distracted, and his back was turned. With all her might she screamed, "BEHIND YOU, GUSTUS."

Gustus looked up in time to see the remaining wolf furiously charging with his spear. He scrambled to avoid the incoming spear thrust by quickly spinning 180 degrees and blocking, but the edge of the spear sliced through the meat of his bicep, causing him to hiss in pain. Since the wolf had overextended, Gustus was able to drive both axes straight into his chest. Ripping his blades free from the wolf's flesh, he quickly used a smooth scissor motion to remove his head. A satisfied smile spread across Gustus' lips.

Gustus glanced down at his bicep, which had already started to heal, as Indra came sprinting up.

"That was too close for comfort, Indra chided. Better watch your back old man."

"It's just a scratch, Gustus snapped. It'll take more than these pups to bring me down."

"I think they'd disagree with you," Indra said as another wave of werewolves stalked in, converging from two directions.

Indra and Gustus spun around so they were back to back. As the wolves approached, Indra heard Gustus grumble under his breath, "Old man my ass."

__________________________________________________________________________

Back in the woods, Lexa breathed a sigh of relief. It looked like her plan had worked. The werewolves had taken the bait and busied themselves with fighting her forces outside - away from the farmhouse and away from Clarke. Distracted as they were, they would never see her coming. It was the moment Lexa had been waiting for.

"We're up," she announced.

Turning on her heel, Lexa trotted back into the forest with Aden and Anya following hot on her heels. After they traveled about half a mile, Lexa came to a stop. Knowing that the next maneuver posed no problem for Anya, Lexa turned to Aden and said, "Remember. You'll have to run faster than you've ever run before, and jump when we reach the treeline. Don't hesitate."

"I know my queen - I've practiced," Aden replied, looking at her with wide-eyes and shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

"Good. Then you'll have no problem keeping up with me," she smiled and gently placed a hand on his taunt shoulder.

They turned back in the direction of the farmhouse, and although it was almost pitch black, the orange glow from the burning barn looked like the coming dawn.

"We'll go on three, Lexa told them. One...Two...THREE!"

All three took off towards the farmhouse, jostling against each other as they ran. The cold air brutally whipping and burning their faces as they went. Lexa was the first to pull ahead, picking up speed until the trees around her disappeared and became nothing but indistinguishable blurs as she flew past them.

Aden saw Lexa suddenly launch high into the air as she cleared the treeline and he quickly followed suit - powerfully propelling himself into the air with all his strength.

The momentum created by their blazing speed safely carried them over the deadly traps and razor sharp fence lines that had kept them separated from Clarke. They skidded to a stop within a few feet of the farmhouse.

Anya wasted no time in moving to the front door. With one vicious kick, she blasted the door off its hinges and back into the house. "KNOCK. KNOCK. BITCHES," she tauntingly yelled into the house before stepping back to join Aden and Lexa. Each quickly drew the extra sword that they carried, and when six werewolves came flooding out of the open front door, they tossed their swords high into the air and over the wolves heads. As the wolves charged towards them, the shifter hawks waiting on the farmhouse roof dove off, changing back into human form on the way down and catching the blades in mid-air.

Catching the werewolves totally by surprise from behind, the shifters quickly cut down three of them before they even had a chance to react. The remaining wolves hesitated, glancing at each other and then at Lexa. Two of the wolves lunged at Lexa, while the third made a hasty retreat back into the house.

Lexa became a blinding blur of steel and speed, cutting and slicing her way through the wolves as fast as they rose up to challenge her. Nothing could keep her from Clarke.

____________________________________________________________________________

"She's here," shouted the blood soaked, sweaty werewolf that ran into the cellar nearly out of breath. Clarke noticed that his brown eyes were wild and that he wrung his chubby hands as he spoke. 

Suddenly three more massive wolves barreled through the door. These seemed different from the rest - harder - stronger - more hostile. They moved with purpose, and their eyes almost seemed feral as they glanced around the room.

"She'll be upon us at any moment," said a tall, barrel-chested blond in a booming voice. "We have to leave right now, my queen, or we'll be overrun."

Nia's whole body stiffened at her bodyguard's words. She narrowed her cold eyes at Clarke before her hand shot to the dagger that was sheathed at her waist.


	19. Next Update 1.10 -- Sorry Bad Cold

Hey All,  
Sorry for the delay, but a bad cold has forced me to push the update to Tues, 1/10/17. Updates after that will be once a week on Tuesdays.  
Thanks for reading.  
Until next time.


	20. No Regrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey All,  
> Thank you for all the get well wishes. It really meant a lot :)  
> And thank you for coming along on this adventure with me.  
> As always, your comments and kudos are appreciated.  
> Enjoy your read :)

Clarke froze. Bracing herself for the savagery of Nia's blade. Unable to twitch a muscle, she held Nia's stare even as her heart hammered in her ears, and her breath came out in short, strangled gasps. Defiant until the end. She refused to cry out or beg.

But just as Nia prepared to pounce, her bodyguards grabbed her around the upper arms and swept her towards the door at the far end of the cellar, shouting, "we have to get you to safety," as they propelled her forward.

Clarke let out a shaky sigh of relief as the distance between her and Nia grew. She watched as Nia twisted in their grasp, and bit down hard on her tongue to stifle the remark that itched for release. That was, after all, how she got her bloody, swollen lip and black eye from Nia in the first place. Don't antagonize the big, crazy bitch with the knife again, she pleaded to herself.

So she unleashed a smug grin at Nia instead. Her grin only grew wider as Nia clenched her hands into tight fists, digging her fingernails into her flesh until they drew blood.

Nia's gaze suddenly shot to the entrance, and Clarke slowly turned her head to follow her eyes. Standing in the doorway was Lexa - her face and dual blades streaked with blood, warpaint slightly smudged and head held high. Clarke thought her eyes never beheld a more beautiful sight.

Lexa briefly glanced at Clarke, then locked dagger eyes with Nia. A deep growl rumbled low in Nia's throat and her eyes glowed an intense cobalt blue. Every muscle in Lexa's body was taunt and wired. She held her swords so tight that she could feel the grips start to buckle under the pressure. Lexa had a split second decision to make: Nia or Clarke.

As much as Lexa wanted Nia, wanted to see her pay for her crimes and fall beneath her blades, she wouldn't take the risk of leaving Clarke unprotected and vulnerable again. She wouldn't let her desire for retribution take priority over Clarke's safety. She had ordered her warriors into battle to save Clarke, and that was just what she was going to do tonight. Nia would have to wait. All good things in due time, Lexa thought.

Lexa watched Nia and her bodyguards dart out the door, then turned her attention back to Clarke. Quickly sheathing her swords, Lexa ran to Clarke and cut her hands and feet free with her dagger, while she continuously scanned the room for any signs of danger.

Pain coursed through Clarke's body as she tried to move, her legs were weak and wobbly and they crumpled beneath her. Lexa caught her in midair and lowered her gently to the ground. Cradling Clarke in her arms, Lexa gingerly brushed back the matted tendrils of hair clinging to her pale, bruised face. Clarke relaxed, melting into Lexa's warm embrace. Lexa's touch was like a much needed balm pressed to her wounds.

"I'm glad you came", Clarke managed to croak out from her raw, raspy throat.

"Me too," Lexa said softly as she looked into Clarke's tear streaked eyes.

Leaning forward, Lexa lightly pressed a kiss to Clarke's forehead before running a trembling hand across her face. A radiant smile crossed Clarke's dry, cracked lips, causing Lexa to swallow hard and wrap Clarke up in her arms. Lexa felt warmth spread through her chest while Clarke pressed up against her black coat and squeezed her tight. Clarke finally felt safe again for the first time in days.

Even though Lexa reveled in Clarke's touch and was loath to remove herself from it, she knew they had to go. Delicately cupping Clarke's cheeks in her hands, Lexa waited for Clarke's glassy eyes to focus.

"Our fight is not over, Lexa cautioned. We have to move."

Lexa removed her long warrior's coat and carefully draped it around Clarke's shoulders. Clarke could still feel Lexa's warmth within the fabric and snuggled into it. Satisfied with Clarke's protection against the cold, Lexa bent down and gently scooped her up in her arms. Clarke let out a quick hiss of pain before she buried her nose into the crook of Lexa's neck and breathed in her comforting scent. Lexa paused, worry straining her voice, "Clarke, are you alright?" Clarke simply nodded her head and Lexa headed for the door.

Caught up in the moment, neither noticed the giant ginger wolf stealthily pad in through the open back door at the far end of the cellar. It had used the cover of shadows in the dimly lit room to steadily stalk closer and closer. Now it stood behind them covered in blood and dirt with its lips pulled back in a vicious snarl. Its red eyes bored into their backs - unblinking and fixated on its prey. Every muscle straining and coiling beneath its fur.

The hairs on Lexa's neck stood straight up. Even though she couldn't see it - she could certainly smell it. The unmistakable rank odor of wet wolf permeated the air around them. Feeling Lexa's whole body suddenly tense beneath her, Clarke shifted uneasily in her tightening grasp. Lexa's hot breaths became short and shallow against her cheek. Dread filled the pit of Clarke's empty stomach, and a shiver snaked down her spine.

Slowly and deliberately, Lexa turned around so she was standing face to face with the wolf. She stood as still as a statue as she stared down the beast.

It circled, baring its long, razor sharp canines. Thick rivulets of foamy spit fell to the floor as it snapped and snarled. Lowering its body to the ground, it violently launched itself high into the air with its powerful legs, hurtling towards Clarke and Lexa.

Clutching Clarke to her chest, Lexa dove backwards with blinding speed. She crashed hard into the unyielding cement floor, taking the brunt of the jarring impact with her back. It knocked the wind from her lungs and left her desperately gasping for air.

Unable to adjust its trajectory in time, the wolf missed Clarke and Lexa, and went sailing over their heads instead. As it passed over, Lexa threw a swift snap kick into the wolf's muscular chest, driving it into the wall behind them. It fell to the floor in a crumpled, dazed heap.

Wasting no time, Lexa slid Clarke off her chest, then quickly leapt to her feet. Crouching low in her fighting stance, she pivoted on her heel towards the wolf, but it was gone.

Lexa stood perfectly still. Holding her breath, she listened intently for the wolf, but all she could hear was the furious pounding of her heart. Slowly she inched forward in the eerie quiet so she could scan the long, dark, dank cellar. Instinctively her muscles tightened - because somewhere it waited - lurking in the shadows.

Clarke suddenly coughed, shattering the silence and attracting the wolf's full attention. The beast shot out of the darkness, barreling down on Clarke with all its fury. She helplessly threw her arms up in front of her face as the wolf lunged for her throat.

With lighting speed, Lexa jumped in front of the attacking wolf, catching it by its front paws before they both tumbled to the ground. Lexa's head hit the hard cement with a sickening crack, causing fireworks to explode in her vision as the wolf landed on top of her.

Clarke could only watch in horror as the wolf pinned Lexa's shoulders to the floor. Bearing down on her with all its strength, the wolf dug its long, sharp claws deep into her flesh. Lexa winced in pain as she fought to keep the wolf's snapping jaws away from her throat with her hands. Throwing her head to the side enabled her to avoid another vicious snap, but it came dangerously close. So close, in fact, that she could feel its hot, foul breath against her skin.

Suddenly the wolf teetered and swayed before collapsing into a motionless heap on top of Lexa. Warm blood flowed out of the gaping wound in the back of its skull all over Lexa's chest. Lexa wasn't sure what happened, but then she saw Clarke standing behind the wolf, bloody sword still gripped tightly in her hands. 

"I hate fucking werewolves," Clarke muttered under her breath before falling to her knees.


	21. Lasting Scars

"Clarke," Lexa yelled in panic as she watched her slump to the floor. After quickly shoving the naked body of the heavy, red-haired man off her, Lexa surged to her feet. She swayed slightly, her legs unsteady beneath her as a sharp pain exploded in her temple. Taking careful, measured strides, she made her way to Clarke's side.

"Clarke," she repeated, this time softer, more controlled as she knelt down beside her.

Still no answer. Lexa's heart began to sink. Gently, she pushed Clarke onto her back. She was so still - but then her chest rose and fell, and Lexa let out an unrestrained, shuddering sigh of relief. Peering down, Lexa saw sweat beading on Clarke's brow and wan face. Placing her hand on Clarke's cheek, Lexa softly ran her fingers along her cold, clammy skin. Killing the werewolf had taken its toll.

Out of the periphery of her vision, Lexa suddenly detected two armed figures charging into the room. After quickly retrieving her sword from Clarke, she sprung to her feet and spun around to face the intruders. Immediately, she lowered her blade, relieved to see Anya and Aden standing in front of her.

"Looks like we missed the party," Anya sighed, her eyes sparkling with bloodlust as she looked wistfully at the corpse sprawled out on the floor. "I really wanted to bag a full were."

"You still might," Lexa assured her. "Nia and her bodyguards ran out the back door not long ago. I want you to assemble a detachment and track them down. Make sure there are shifters in your complement, and report back at dawn."

Anya grinned like a child on Christmas morning as she sprinted to the back door. "Paw tracks," she shouted gleefully once she got outside, followed by, "that's right you'd better run." Then she disappeared into the darkness to assemble her squad.

Meanwhile, Aden seemed to be frozen to the ground where he stood, staring at Clarke's motionless body. His head and shoulders drooped forward, and his hands hung limply at his sides. Sensing his distress, Lexa quickly spoke to allay his fears, "Don't worry. Clarke's going to be fine." Her words woke him from his daze, and he finally blinked a couple of times and looked up at her expectantly.

"We have to get Clarke back to the complex right away, and you'll be our guard," she ordered him.

Aden solemnly nodded his head before taking up a sentry position at the entrance so it was safe for his queen and her consort.

Once outside, Lexa felt the sting of the cold wind and snow as it lashed her bare arms. Clarke on the other hand seemed to be resting comfortably in Lexa's arms, wrapped up in her warm coat. Aden fell in step with Lexa as they made their way through the quickly accumulating snow drifts.

Seeing Lexa, Indra sprinted up to deliver her battlefield report: the werewolves were on the run, retreating into the dense cover of the forest. It was pointless for them to try to resist the relentless surge of Lexa's superior force - especially when so many had already fallen.

Lexa ordered her warriors to stand-down. There was no need for any more of her people to die tonight - even if Nia had put them on opposite sides of the battlefield. She harbored no hatred towards the werewolves, and as a sign of respect, she ordered their bodies to be burned along with the horde's. She would not allow the werewolves' rotting, bloating corpses to become fodder for the bugs and beasts of the forest. Instead the flames would cleanse and consume them, returning their ashes to the ground from whence they came.

Since they lacked the necessary materials to build funeral pyres, her warriors used the crumbling, collapsing site of the barn instead. Stacking the bodies on top of each other in the path of the flames. 

Lexa paused, transfixed by the living wall of skyrocketing flames - roaring, rampaging and devouring. She would set fire to Nia's whole world next - starting with her stronghold.

After burning the last werewolf, the victorious horde slipped back into the forest with Lexa. Battered and bruised, but with their bloodlust satiated, they made their way back home.

_____________________________________________________

In the far corner of the cold, drafty cellar, Clarke heard the slow drip, drip of water endlessly hitting the bottom of the stainless steel sink. It made her want to scream. Trouble was, she knew nothing would come out. She licked her dry, cracked lips and swallowed hard. Her throat was so painfully parched that it felt like she had swallowed razor blades.

Heavy footfalls sounded outside the doorway before the single bulb above her suddenly burned to life. She flinched her head away from the light, squinting until her eyes had time to adjust. It was never a good thing when the light came on.

She shivered against the cold, goosebumps racing up and down her bare arms. Taking deep breaths, she tried to prepare herself for what inevitably came next. Cold, predatory eyes and a malicious grin mere inches from her face. Close enough that her hot breath stirred the hair at Clarke's temple. Nia's dark malevolent vibe could block out the sun.

The blade glinted in Nia's hand as she ran it along Clarke's bare flesh. Across her shoulder and collarbone first, then down into her cleavage. Drawing the blade up slowly, she nicked the top of Clarke's right breast. A small rivulet of blood quickly welled up on her delicate skin, trickling down between her breasts and staining her dress with crimson. Nia drew the blade to her lips and licked the tip. Clarke felt her stomach roll, bile dangerously close to surging up her throat. Nia sneered and tilted Clarke's head back, this time running the blade along her jugular.

"No, no, NOOO," Clarke moaned.

Leaping up from her wing back chair, Lexa came to sit on the edge of Clarke's bed as she wildly thrashed about. Lexa placed her strong hands on Clarke's shoulders to still her motion. She softly called Clarke's name until she stirred, waking from her nightmare with wide, frantic eyes.

"It's ok. You're safe," Lexa soothed as she released her tight grip on Clarke's shoulders.

Clarke looked at Lexa like she was a mirage that might disappear at any second. After releasing the white-knuckled death grip she had on her comforter, Clarke pulled Lexa into her arms so hard and so fast that it caught Lexa by surprise. "Oh, god...I...I thought I'd never see you again." 

"Shh, I'm right here," Lexa assured her. Clarke felt so hot and feverish in her arms. Her white tank top was soaked with sweat, and it clung to her back. They embraced for what seemed like minutes before Clarke finally released Lexa, and laid back down, propping herself up on her pillows. Lexa poured her a glass of water from the pitcher on the bedside table. Clarke eyeballed the tall glass as Lexa filled it up, eagerly licking her lips. As soon as Lexa handed her the glass, she greedily gulped down the cool water. Then she held her empty glass out to Lexa for a refill. After downing a third glass, Clarke had her fill and Lexa returned the glass to the bedside table.

Lexa smiled at her, "better?" Clarke contently nodded her head as Lexa gently stroked her hair, tucking a wayward strand behind her ear. Clarke leaned into Lexa's warm touch and smiled before closing her eyes. Lexa continued rhythmically stroking her hair for awhile before moving on to her cheek. She gingerly traced the outline of the nasty, purple and blue bruise that bloomed under Clarke's left eye. Lexa's cheeks burned and her jaw clenched tightly, Nia would pay for her brutality. Whatever happened to her, Lexa would wait for Clarke to tell her when she was ready.

Anya suddenly appeared in the doorway of the bedroom. It took Lexa a little by surprise because she hadn't heard her knock. Lexa put a finger to her lips, and quietly crept from the room, leaving Clarke to rest.

Lexa led Anya to her study and silently closed the door. She rested her head against the cool, smooth oak door for a moment before reluctantly turning to face Anya. Lexa could deduce from Anya's deeply furrowed brow and grave expression that she wasn't going to like whatever had prompted her sudden intrusion.

Anya took a deep breath before delivering her news.


	22. Tracking Wolves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All,  
> I tried something different with this chapter. The italicized portion is a flashback.  
> As always, your feedback and kudos are appreciated.

Anya uncharacteristically hesitated, knowing the news she carried would only add to the burden that already weighed so heavily on Lexa's shoulders. She wished there was some way she could cushion it, lighten it, but there wasn't. It was like removing a Band-aid she decided, the best way to do it was quickly. So with a heavy heart, she reported, "Gustus and his team never made it back after he tracked Nia to Evitts Mountain."

Without a word, Lexa walked past Anya and looked out her window with her arms tightly clasped behind her back, lost in thought. Anya found the silence almost unbearable.

Gazing out her frosty, tinted window, Lexa watched the rising sun paint the sky in brilliant shades of orange and gold. She could only hope that Gustus didn't lie out there somewhere beneath its rays. _Victory stands on the back of sacrifice_...The words echoed in her ears, but offered her little comfort.

After a few minutes, Lexa turned around to face Anya. Anya could see that she looked tired, but her face was calm and expressionless. A practiced mask to hide her inner turmoil roiling like waves in a storm.

"How did this happen," Lexa asked evenly.

Anya cringed because she knew this question was coming, but she still didn't have a good answer for her queen. So she paused for a minute, replaying the events of last night over in her mind.

_She remembered that they had just come up over a ridge in relentless pursuit of their quarry. It had been a slow, arduous climb against frigid, howling winds and blinding snow. The path was narrow and coated in a layer of slick, glistening ice, forcing her squad to tread carefully and walk single file. They heard the ice as it cracked and popped ominously beneath their feet. They knew the wolves could double back on them at any time to take advantage of their precarious position, but they pressed on. A lone wolf in winter was wily, but a pack was lethal._

_They made their way to a cave mouth in a steep, craggy rock face where the tracks in the snow suddenly diverged. A few led into the cave while the others headed north across the rugged terrain. The wolves had no doubt caught wind of their scent and attempted to confuse the trail. Gustus had suggested they split up so they could cover more ground. She led a team of six into the cave while Gustus took the remaining warriors and trekked north._

_A single LED flashlight lighted their way into the dark, humid abyss. Inside the spacious, musty smelling cave, they saw several winding passageways. Rows of long stalactites hung down like sharp, stone fangs, and the only sound was the constant slow dripping of water as it snaked its way down and hit the ground. Since any type of beast could be lurking in the darkness, they stealthily swept and scanned the area._

_After clearing the entrance, they searched the remaining passageways two by two. She was the first to enter the long, narrow chamber on the left. As she inched her way along the rough cave wall, she felt something tangle in her hair and on her face. Grabbing at it with both hands, she fought to free herself from the sticky, thick mass of threads. Rocks suddenly shifted and fell around her, crashing to the ground. She froze, peering into the pitch-black darkness with her heart hammering in her chest._

_After a minute, she muttered, "looks clear," and continued forward, but she had spoken too soon. Out of the darkness came the sudden onslaught of hundreds of large, black bats flying straight at them. The sound of their leathery flapping wings and high-pitched screeches filled her ears, and sent a shiver down her spine. She ducked as they swooped over her head. This amused their tracker, Emori, to no end. "A vampire that's afraid of bats," she roared with laughter._

_But crouched at ground level, her eyes were drawn to two red glowing orbs amidst the mass of swirling bats. The huge wolf crept low to the ground using the bats as cover. She watched as it launched itself into the air, and quickly rolled under and away from it. Emori's laughter was abruptly cut short when the beast savagely smashed into her and knocked her to the hard, rocky ground. She screamed as it ripped and tore at the flesh on her arms while she wildly flailed about._

_Wasting no time, she sprung to her feet and threw her sword, aiming for the stalactites that hung precariously above the wolf. The spinning blade hit them dead on and they fell like spears from the ceiling, piercing the wolf's exposed back. It let out a high-pitched yelp of pain and collapsed on top of Emori. Its body looked like a bloody pincushion. She had finally bagged a full were. Unfortunately, it wasn't the one they sought._

_She ran over and yanked the nude body of a short, portly man off of Emori. After helping Emori to her feet, they wrapped her wounds the best they could with strips of cloth torn from her shirt. Then they raced back out into the snow to try and catch up with Gustus. It was obvious that Nia had sent the wolf to his death to distract them from her trail._

_The trackers took point and they moved north at a blistering pace towards Evitts Mountain. Gustus and his team's fresh tracks wound through a heavily wooded forest, then seemed to branch off as they approached the mountain. It looked like they were trying to flank their quarry. They knew they couldn't be far behind so they sprinted up the side of the mountain after them, their legs sinking into the snow up to their knees with each stride._

_After finally reaching the ridge, she unsheathed her swords in preparation for battle, but soon realized that she was too late. Footprints and paw prints crisscrossed all over the blood splattered snow. Several deep, body sized impressions stood out in the blood soaked snow near the precipice, but there was no trace of bodies above or below in the dark, foaming rapids. With dawn coming, she had no choice, she had to call off the search._

"Anya, Anya," Lexa repeated as she gently shook her shoulder. Anya shook her head and snapped back to reality, seeing Lexa's concerned face in front of hers. "You were going to tell me how this happened," Lexa reminded her.

Pulling herself together, Anya gave her report as succinctly as possible: "From what the trackers could surmise, the wolves ambushed Gustus and his team at Evitts Mountain. They tried to make a stand, but were pushed over the edge into the rapids below. It looks like they took two of the wolves with them because there were only two sets of wolf tracks that continued north."

"I see," Lexa said softly as she felt a pang in her chest. "Is there any chance they could have survived the fall," Lexa asked as a faint flicker of hope flashed in her eyes.

"Doubtful," Anya replied as her face twisted into a grimace. "I'm sorry. I never should have allowed the squad to split up."

"Don't blame yourself," Lexa consoled her. "Nia's a worthy adversary. She won't be easy to bring in. Regroup and resume your hunt for Nia and our fallen brothers at nightfall."

"Before I go, there's one more report that I urgently need to bring to your attention."

Lexa felt her whole body stiffen at Anya's words.


	23. Rune Clan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All,  
> I just wanted to let you know that the next update will drop on Thurs 2/9 instead of Tues.  
> As always, I appreciate your feedback and comments. I hope you all enjoy the new clan, and the storyline it opens up :) Feel free to drop me a line to let me know.  
> Until the next time.

The door to Lexa's study quietly clicked shut as Anya left.

What have I done, Lexa wondered as she furiously paced around her room. Taking several deep, fortifying breaths, she attempted to calm her racing mind and ease the tension that coiled tightly around her body like a snake.

_"The clans are clamoring for more blood shed,"_ Anya's words still rung in her ears, and turned her blood to ice water in her veins.

Somehow this war threatened to spin out of control, she realized with unsettling clarity. The news of her resounding victory, which left Nia fleeing into the night and her forces scattered had quickly reached the clans. The clans, now emboldened, eagerly asked, _"When will you march on the Lunar Clan?...We will render our assistance."_ Lexa was hardly naive enough to believe that their offer had anything to do with rendering assistance, but everything to do with settling old scores and ancient blood feuds. A tide of anger and retribution threatened to spill out into the night.

Everything she had strived for, sacrificed for and bled for was in danger of unraveling. Her entire life's work could go up in flames, and she was the one that struck the match. _Blood must have blood_ had always been their way, and now fresh blood had been spilled on both sides. The coalition was a powder keg waiting for a spark.

Lexa knew it was imperative that Nia be captured as quickly as possible so she couldn't mount a counter offensive. She alone had to be held accountable for her crimes - not the Lunar Clan. Lexa couldn't let this war spread like a disease and claim any more lives. She had to maintain peace among the coalition members, but knew it could shatter at any moment. So much was at stake that for the first time in her reign, she wasn't exactly sure what her next move should be.

Clarke poked her head through the door. "Lexa?" She called sleepily.

Lexa abruptly halted her pacing and whirled around, "Clarke, what are you doing out of bed," she asked with an undercurrent of concern rising in her voice.

"I woke up and you weren't there," she said as she shuffled into the room and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. As soon as Clarke's eyes focused, she could see the set of Lexa's jaw and how deeply furrowed the lines in her brow were. "Lexa, what's wrong," she immediately asked. It looked like she had the weight of the world on her shoulders.

In just a few fluid strides, Lexa crossed the room and put her hand softly on Clarke's arm to make sure she didn't falter. "It seems my actions have had some unforeseen consequences," she sighed wearily. Fate was indeed a cruel taskmaster that cared little for her plans, she thought as she momentarily swam in the depths of Clarke's sapphire eyes. Despite the myriad of concerns on her mind, Clarke was a welcomed sight that helped to lift her spirits.

"Weren't you the one that told me plans don't last very long in battle," Clarke reminded her. "You can't blame yourself for not being able to see the future."

Lexa cocked her head to the side and suddenly lifted her lips into a brilliant smile. Cupping Clarke's cheeks into the palm of her hands, she planted a soft kiss on Clarke's forehead. "That's it," she declared triumphantly.

"What's it," Clarke asked, totally confused by Lexa's sudden change in demeanor, but relieved by it nonetheless.

"I can't see the future, but I know of someone that might."

"Seriously," Clarke asked incredulously.

"'Seriously', that's where you're going to draw the line. Says the girl standing here talking to the vampire," Lexa teased with a grin tugging at her lips.

"Touche," Clarke chuckled, "but I'll have you know I'm all woman."

"There's no arguing that," Lexa acknowledged as her gaze slid over Clarke's body and her cheeks flushed. Lexa forced herself to look away as she cleared her throat, "I should probably start making preparations. I have a long journey ahead of me." Duty first she had to reluctantly remind herself as she fought against Clarke's magnetic pull.

"Of course," Clarke replied as she struggled to tear her gaze away from Lexa's lips, "where will you go?"

"The Rune Clan."

"Sounds interesting. What is it?"

Clarke listened intently as Lexa explained that the Rune Clan was made up of witches and wizards that derived their power from elements of nature, symbols, and objects that held great magical significance. They were primarily spell casters, potion makers and healers that walked a mystical path since the days of Stonehenge. It was said that among their ranks lived a very ancient, very powerful seer. Few had seen, the oracle, as she was known, and even fewer had ever been granted an audience with this mysterious, reclusive woman. No one seemed to know anything about her family or where she came from, but it was said that she had an extraordinary talent for being able to see the future.

In the early days, the Rune Clan was forced to go underground during the witch-hunts that took place in Europe and colonial North America from about 1450 to 1750 when an estimated 35,000 to 100,000 executions took place and decimated their population. Even today, witch-hunts still continue in some parts of the world such as Africa, India, Papua New Guinea and Saudi Arabia. As a result, the Rune Clan remains very secretive and secluded in their practices to this day, carrying out their rights and rituals away from prying eyes.

To meet with the oracle, Lexa would travel to New Orleans where the oracle's powers of divination were at their strongest. New Orleans was a place of magic that was steeped in stories of the occult and supernatural. It had always been a gathering spot for vampires and witches that were attracted to its rich culture and heritage.

Lexa knew the oracle was a long shot, but it was one that she was willing to take. She needed to utilize all the resources at her disposal if all out warfare among the clans was to be averted. She had always been taught that she couldn't fight fate, but perhaps with the oracle's help, it would be possible to turn the tables and finally make fate her bitch for once.


	24. Swamp Journey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter will drop on 2/16.  
> Until the next time :)

The ancient, remote swamp stretched out endlessly in front of them. Everywhere they looked, its vast network of tendrils and dense, tangled undergrowth jutted out of the ground. Tall, twisted cypress trees reached into the night like spires lancing the sky - their limbs draped in shaggy, silver-gray moss that hung down like long, wild hair. It rustled and swayed gently in the breeze while they listened to the chorus of creatures that inhabited this dark, desolate spot. Although few ventured into this uncharted, primordial marshland located on the eastern tip of New Orleans, they would have to journey into its depths to find the oracle. 

Under the bright, silver crescent of the moon, the air was crisp as Lexa and Ryder wove their way through knobby tree roots and decaying logs. Heavy thickets of brambles reached out into their path like sharp, wiry arms to snag their clothes and slow their progress. Their feet sunk into the soft, slimy mud, making a wet squishing sound with each step they took. The muck clung thickly to their boots and the fetid smell clogged their nostrils.

As they continued to slog through the swamp in silence (Ryder was always a quiet giant of a bodyguard), Lexa's thoughts inevitably shifted back to Clarke. Lexa hated having to leave Clarke while she was still recovering, but she'd asked Nyko and Aden to look in on her and take care of her while she was gone. Lexa wanted so badly to be there for her, to comfort her and ease her pain any way she could. It seemed like Clarke's days had been filled with blood and pain ever since they first met. Perhaps it would be easier for Clarke if she was turned. As a human living among supernaturals, she would always be vulnerable, but as a vampire, she would be...formidable (if she could control her bloodlust). But with everything Clarke had been through with Nia, the last thing Lexa wanted to do was to rush her into such a tumultuous change when she was still in such a fragile state since her captivity. Lexa wanted to be patient, so she would wait for Clarke to decide when she was ready to become a vampire.

For now though, Lexa had to push those thoughts aside and concentrate on the mission at hand: finding the oracle so she could prevent a war.

Lexa and Ryder slowed their pace as they approached the bayou - the air here felt oppressive and filled with gloom. A thick layer of fog hung over the murky water, and as they drew nearer, it swirled and coiled around them like a sorcerer's wispy smoke. They could see the glowing eyes of creatures that swam, slithered and crawled watching them intently from the shadowy plane.

As the Rune Clan had promised, there was flat-bottomed skiff tied to a tree, which they could use to reach the edge of the swamp. Lexa looked on as Ryder tried to board the narrow, wooden craft. He only managed to hoist one muddy boot into the boat before it started to drift away. He scrambled to pull it back before he'd be forced to do an uncomfortable version of the splits. Grabbing the skiff by the frame, he hauled himself in, but the boat rocked furiously from side to side as he gingerly tried to lower his hulking frame down. At this point, Lexa did her best to restrain a grin because she thought the whole thing was going to keel over with Ryder in it. Ryder rapidly plopped down with an audible "oof"as his bum hit the hard seat. Ryder quickly looked over at Lexa to see if she had witnessed his less than stellar mount, but she simply glanced down at her feet so he could keep his warrior's pride in tact. Vampires were never known for their seafaring skills after all. The last place they wanted to be was in the middle of the ocean when the sun came up.

Lexa nimbly hopped into the boat and gave Ryder's shoulder an encouraging pat as she took her seat. Using slow, smooth strokes with the oars, Ryder propelled the skiff through the sluggish, soupy water towards a small island of wooded land near the swamp's edge. A giant alligator disturbed by the boat, suddenly splashed in the tall water grass. It held its toothy mouth open and hissed angrily to register its complaint as they glided by. "He'd make a mighty fine pair of boots," Ryder chuckled as he kept an eye on the massive predator.

In the distance, they could see the outline of a house rising out of a shroud of fog like a menacing apparition. It emitted an eerie glow and appeared to be built right into the branches of a gargantuan tree. It was here that the oracle was said to dwell.

Guiding the boat to a point of the low-lying island, Ryder held it steady until Lexa stepped out onto the squishy ground. He disembarked from the craft much more gracefully this time and followed Lexa ashore, pulling the skiff with him onto dry land. Following a well-worn path in the lush ground cover, they ducked under low hanging branches, sagging from the heavy weight of Spanish moss. But as they drew closer to the oracle's abode, the moss seemed to morph into long, venomous snakes that suddenly dropped to the ground all around them. They quickly drew their swords as the serpents writhed and slithered dangerously close to their feet.

Slowly and carefully, they maneuvered their way through the gauntlet of vipers, treading as lightly as they could, and pushing a few aside with their swords to clear the path. Lexa suddenly tensed when the fine hairs on the back of her neck stood straight up. There was something about this place, something unnatural. It set her inner warrior on edge and she gripped her sword tighter. She quickly glanced over her shoulder because she couldn't shake the feeling that something was out there in the darkness watching, but something even her keen vampire vision could not see. She continued forward, but even the darkness she was so accustomed to as a vampire seemed to follow closely.

As Lexa and Ryder approached the oracle's dwelling, they could see that it was built around the massive trunk of an ancient towering oak tree. A ray of moonlight shone down through the sprawling treetop, casting long shadowy shapes onto the ground that seemed to move independently of the tree. Above them, high in the gnarled tree branches, perched rows of large, black crows that watched them like silent sentinels. The weathered, two-story house was dark except for a dim glow that radiated out from the windows.

Lexa took a deep breath and reached for the door, but before she had a chance to knock, it slowly creaked open. From inside, a soft, sultry voice said, "Welcome Lexa, I've been expecting you."


	25. The Oracle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All,  
> I just wanted to make you aware of a slight schedule change. The next chapter will drop on Tues, 2/28.  
> As always, thanks for your bookmarks, comments and kudos. They're always greatly appreciated.  
> Until the next time :)

Lexa braced herself before crossing the threshold of the oracle's dwelling with Ryder. There was no turning back now... As soon as they entered the shadowy, candle lit room, the front door suddenly slammed shut behind them of its own accord. They both simultaneously spun around, their pulse pounding in their ears and their hands hovering over the hilt of their swords. Seeing nothing, they glanced at one another and slowly turned back to face the oracle. "What? I don't want the cat getting out," came a rich, melodic voice that echoed all around them in the cavernous room.

Lexa and Ryder cautiously approached the Oracle. She sat atop a dais, reclining in a large, ornately carved wooden throne chair with a high, square back that was covered in archaic runes. All around the oracle's chair, an ancient oak tree stretched out its strangely twisted limbs like a protective guardian. Its wide trunk grew right up through the roof and several of its long branches grew out of windows, allowing it to touch the night sky. Wings rustled and flapped in the branches above them, and they could smell the tree's woody incense.

As they drew nearer, the oracle narrowed her striking, gold rimmed, amber eyes and glared at Ryder. Her steely gaze was one of barely contained anger, the kind that threatened floods and fury, and it temporarily halted Ryder in his tracks. "My words are spoken only for Lexa," she warned as she leaned forward in her chair and fiercely stared Ryder down while impatiently tapping a long, slender finger on the arm of her chair. Lexa looked at Ryder and dipped her chin slightly before he abruptly turned on his heel and exited, quietly closing the door behind him, and leaving Lexa alone with the oracle. "We meant no disrespect," Lexa assured her.

The oracle studied Lexa intently. "I know you didn't," she said before she swiftly rose to her feet in one fluid motion. She was dressed in a white gown that hung in elegant folds from her tall, willowy body. It flowed behind her as she gracefully walked down the steps of the dais and stood in front of Lexa. The oracle exuded raw power. It came off her in waves and made Lexa's whole body tingle. Lexa found herself tempted to take a step back, but she stood her ground even as the air around them seemed to tremble with the oracle's magic. Lexa knew at once that this was a woman to be reckoned with, and it removed any remaining skepticism she had had about her abilities.

The oracle bowed her head slightly in deference, but locked eyes with Lexa, not in a challenging manner, but certainly not one of submission either.

"You do me a great honor, my queen, by seeking my counsel in your hour of need." Lexa arched an eyebrow up at her words."Come now. I wouldn't be much of an oracle if I didn't know why you're here." She raised her head and brushed back some loose stands of long, black hair that had fallen into her chiseled face. "I've had so many seek my gift through the centuries for purely selfish reasons. For wealth...for power...for subjugation. But you come to me so you can prevent a war. So you can save lives instead of take them. So you can preserve peace. You don't know how rare that is. You're truly worthy of your crown. Come sit with me and have some tea."

The oracle turned, softly padding barefooted along the wooden floor. Her waist length hair cascaded loosely down the dark, olive skin of her back. Lexa followed the beguiling beauty, but briefly paused as they passed by the great oak tree. The oracle glanced over her shoulder and caught Lexa admiring the venerable tree.

Joining Lexa next to the tree, the oracle slowly reached out and gently ran her fingers up and down its rough, dark brown bark. The branches seemed to quiver in response to her touch. "Spectacular isn't she," the oracle beamed as she looked up at the enormous tree with a resplendent smile that caused the corners of her eyes to crinkle. Lexa nodded as she stared up at the ageless tree, "It's magnificent," she replied. "Trees are some of the oldest, wisest living organisms in the world, the oracle continued. This one has seen empires rise and fall. Her branches soar into the heavens, and her deep roots dip into the underworld."

Lexa surmised from the reverence that the oracle held for the old, oak tree that much of her power was derived from the tree itself. A type of symbiotic relationship, which allowed her to live harmoniously nestled among the flora and fauna of the swamp.

"I could carry on forever, but I know you have a tight schedule to keep. Let's get that tea now," the oracle said as she motioned for Lexa to follow her. She led Lexa to an impressive stone fireplace at the far end of the room. It lit up the entire back wall, casting long shadows onto the floor. A large boiling cast iron cauldron hung over its flames, and two rocking chairs sat near the hearth with a small, rustic table between them. The seats of the chairs were worn smooth, indicating that many an hour had been spent in front of the flickering flames.

Lexa took a seat in one of the rocking chairs, and peered at the shelves filled with books and ingredient jars of all shapes and sizes that lined the back wall. She noticed that many of the leather bound volumes were dusty, and the lettering on their thick spines had long since faded or been rubbed away from repeated handlings.

Meanwhile, the oracle gathered her ingredients from one of the shelves and brought them back to the tea set meticulously laid out on the table. Lexa watched as she put the dried leaves into the strainer of the teapot. Using a ladle, she scooped some boiling water out of the cauldron and poured it into the teapot before covering it to let it steep.

When she was finished, the oracle sat down in the rocker on the opposite side of Lexa. After she was comfortably settled, a large black cat bounded into the room and enthusiastically jumped up into her lap. It immediately turned to scrutinize the intruder. The pupils of its dark, green eyes grew wide as it swished its tail from side to side and stared at Lexa intently. When it was sufficiently satisfied that she posed no threat, it curled up in its mistress's lap and purred contently as she stroked its fur.

After a few minutes had passed, the oracle removed the cozy and strainer from the teapot and poured out two steaming cups. She held out a cup to Lexa who accepted it with a nod and a smile.

As they sipped the fragrant liquid, the oracle said softly, "We will need this for what lies ahead. The magic you seek requires an offering and a sacrifice. The sacrifice must be made willingly, and the item must have great personal significance to you. Something you value above all else."

Lexa finished the last sip of her tea and returned the cup to its saucer. She thought for a moment before reluctantly reaching for her dagger.

The oracle shook her head as the firelight played across her radiant, high cheekbones. She reached across the table and took Lexa's right hand into both of hers, touching the ring that was seated on Lexa's middle finger. Lexa immediately recoiled from the oracle's touch like she had burned her. "NO," she hissed with such fury that the cat bolted from its mistress's lap and ran off into the darkness."This is all I have left of Costia, and you can't have it," Lexa growled.

The oracle pinned Lexa with such a penetrating gaze that it felt like she was peering into her very soul. "I know," she said sadly. The oracle's eyes suddenly glowed with a strange light, and Lexa could feel phantom hands tightly gripping her shoulders. They were warm and comforting, and felt hauntingly familiar. She closed her eyes and leaned into them, and for a brief moment, she could see Costia. It was then that she realized what she needed to do.

She opened her eyes and stared into the dancing flames for what seemed like an eternity. She finally understood that she couldn't expect her people to fully embrace her vision for the future, unless they were willing to let go of the ghosts of the past.

She stared down at her ring briefly before removing it. It slid off her finger easier than she though it would. Her finger seemed so naked...so vulnerable...so light. Thank you, Costia, she whispered, before she took a deep breath and slowly handed the ring to the oracle.

The oracle gingerly took the ring from Lexa and nodded her head, "Let's begin then."


	26. Future Reckoning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa learns her fate and a surprising development happens while she's away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All,  
> Just wanted to let you know that the next chapter will drop on Tues. 3/7.  
> As always, thanks for reading and coming along on this adventure with me.

The oracle rapidly rose from her rocking chair and went to work. She quickly grabbed various ingredient jars from the shelves and deftly piled them into her arms. When she was finished, she carried them back to the small table and dropped them all at once. They hit the hard surface with a resounding clatter and scattered all over the table. With a practiced hand, she put a dash or a smidgen from each jar into the boiling cauldron hanging over the fire. Lexa watched as some of the ingredients flashed or smoked as they hit the water. The oracle carefully stirred the large cauldron and motioned for Lexa to join her. "This requires a few drops of your blood," the oracle said expectantly as Lexa joined her beside the cauldron. After withdrawing her dagger from its sheath, Lexa swiftly made a horizontal cut across the palm of her left hand with its razor sharp edge. As the rich, deep crimson welled up from the cut, she made a fist over the cauldron and squeezed it tight. Small droplets snaked their way down and slowly dripped into the gaping mouth of the pot. Each drop sizzled and released a cloud of vapor when it touched the water.

After the sixth drop fell, the oracle motioned for Lexa to remove her hand. The oracle gave the contents one final stir and leaned back with a satisfied smile. "It's ready," she announced. Lexa noticed that the air had the hint of an ozone smell to it, like there had just been a fresh rain. It left a strange metallic, tinny taste in her mouth.

The oracle began to chant in an arcane language that Lexa didn't understand. She held her arms out to the sides, and her chanting became louder, faster and more intense - almost like she was trying to call something forth. Lexa took a step back as an eerie blue light started to emanate from the cauldron. The blue light grew brighter and brighter, and Lexa could feel energy pulsating all around her like a thumping heartbeat. A strong, cold wind suddenly gusted through the room and a thick, shimmery blue mist rose from the cauldron. The earth trembled and groaned beneath their feet, knocking books and jars from the shelves. Just when it seemed like the room might crumble, the oracle's chants reached a fever pitch as a brilliant blue light shot out all around them, illuminating the entire room.

Then everything went silent. The oracle's body abruptly lurched around like it was a puppet on a string. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head until nothing but white membrane remained. She seemed to be in a trance-like state as her body gently swayed back and forth. A chill rippled down Lexa's spine as the oracle slowly turned her head and stared at her with unseeing, glowing white eyes.

In an otherworldly voice that thundered off the walls, the oracle said:

_That which you've lost has been found,_

_now you must fall to the ground._

_Taken down by the wolf_

_your blood will bind, forever you'll be entwined._

_The other shall rise_

_to seal the gap, and usher in war's demise._

_Such is your fate, Lexa, queen of the 12 clans. Bother us no more._

As the last words faded away, a high-pitched shrieking wind blew through the room and the whole house violently shook. Then the blue mist receded and the oracle's eyes returned to normal as she regained control over her limbs. Whatever force was present had departed, though the air still trembled with magic in its wake.

Lexa swallowed hard, like her fate was a bitter pill that needed to be consumed quickly. Her mind raced over and over the words, desperately trying to fit the pieces of the puzzle together. She wasn't sure what all the pieces meant yet, but _"usher in war's demise"_ left her feeling hopeful. Though the rest of it, if she was being completely honest, sounded somewhat ominous. Whatever her fate, she knew unequivocally that she would do whatever was necessary to ensure peace and to protect her people, no matter the cost. She was well aware of the urgency of her mission, and could afford no more time here. "All right then, I have what I came for. A little more cryptic than what I'd hoped for, but it's a start," she said. "I don't suppose you could give me any further insight into its meaning."

The oracle shook her head and gave her a knowing look. "I'm afraid not. I don't even know the words that were spoken to you. They're yours to interpret. Just remember: fate seldom walks a straight path," she replied. 

Lexa gave her a quizzical look, but nodded. "Thank you for granting me an audience, and for your assistance. Your kindness won't be forgotten."

"Nor yours, Lexa," the oracle replied before slightly bowing her head. "Safe passage on your travels."

With that, Lexa took her leave. She walked out into the cool night air, letting it wash over her. She couldn't wait to get out of this strange swamp and back to Clarke. Lexa searched the area for Ryder, and spotted him hunkered down under the tree - on edge and scanning the darkness. "Let's go home," she told him. He looked up at her and nodded eagerly, clearly glad to be leaving too. They would have to hurry though because the sun would soon be upon them.

__________________________________________________________

Clarke suddenly shivered under the covers, which woke her from her light slumber. With her face still smashed deep in her pillow, she reached out for Lexa, but her fingers only found cold, empty sheets in the darkness. She turned her head slightly to the right and cracked an eye open so she could see the clock on her bedside table. The bright red digital numbers read 5:40 a.m. Clarke groaned and rolled over on her back, starring up at the ceiling. She took a deep breath as she ran her fingers through her hair. Lexa's fine, she told herself. She's a big vampire and can take care of herself. Probably stopped somewhere for Cajun. Yeah right, who was she trying to kid. Despite her best efforts, worry reared its head, nagging and gnawing at her insides.

With a huff, she slung her legs over the edge of the bed and planted her feet on the ground. She got up slowly, and tried to shake the ache from her bones. Grabbing her fleece robe from the end of the bed, she tied it tight and padded out into the great room to the floor to ceiling windows. She gazed at the snow kissed trees and jammed her hands into the pockets of her robe. Sometimes it was still hard to believe that this was her life, but it felt a lot more like home with each passing day. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but it was a sense of belonging. How that was possible when she lived among vampires and werewolves, she didn't know, but she was sure that she wouldn't go back to her old life even if she could. It just felt right, and she couldn't wait to start her new life with Lexa. That thought alone caused a smile to cross her lips. Living with Lexa would never be easy, but despite the danger, she knew in her heart that it would be so worth it.

Clarke was suddenly roused from her silent reverie by loud, excited shouts coming from outside the front door of the penthouse. "Now what," she murmured as she quickly made her way to the door and flung it wide open. "What's going on," she asked the guards posted outside. The older, taller guard to the left just glared at her, but the younger, baby-faced guard to the right answered excitedly, "Nia's been captured." The older guard gave him dagger eyes, but he just shrugged his shoulders innocently.

Clarke stilled. The news hit her like a blow to the chest. She felt a myriad of emotions pulse through her body all at once: relief, anger and dread all bubbled to the surface. She took a sharp inhale of breath, and then blew it out slowly to calm herself. She knew what she had to do. "Here's what's going to happen, she announced. After I get dressed, one of you is going to take me to see Nia. You won't be able to stop me unless you physically restrain me. And I don't need to tell you what's going to happen if Lexa finds out you laid a finger on me."  


With that she slammed the door shut and hurried to get dressed. She was determined to face her fear, head on.


	27. Confronting Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke confronts Nia on her home turf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All,  
> Next chapter will drop on 3/14. I'm going to try to keep to the once-a-week on Tuesday's schedule.   
> As always, thanks for the kudos, bookmarks and comments. They're greatly appreciated.  
> Until the next time :)

The entire apartment complex hummed with activity after being placed on high alert. Heavily armed guards dressed in black body armor barreled past Clarke to get to their posts and provide reinforcements. Barricades were being erected at every entrance, and civilians were confined to their apartments as the complex was quickly transformed into a fortress. Anya had ordered a complete lockdown of the building in preparation for a possible attack by the Lunar Clan. No one was permitted to enter or exit the building without authorization, and Clarke could see that everyone was on edge as the tension over Nia's capture mounted.

Clarke and the grumpy, penthouse guard wove their way through the rush of oncoming bodies until they reached a section of the complex that she hadn't seen before. Clarke followed the guard into a labyrinth of passageways deep in the bowels of the building. She could have easily gotten lost in its dimly lit twists and turns if it hadn't been for her reluctant guide. She stayed on his heels as they navigated through the concrete jungle of narrow, winding, interconnected paths. The guard slowed as they rounded a corner and approached a row of empty holding cells. He turned to her and pointed at the solid, steel door at the end of the long hallway. "She's being held in there, he gruffly informed her. I'll wait for you out here. And I don't need to tell you what a bad..."

Clarke cut him off mid-sentence, "idea this is. I know you've made that abundantly clear."

"Here, you'll need this," he said as he fished a key from his pocket and held it out to her. "Don't lose it." Clarke fought the urge to roll her eyes as she took the key from him.

Clarke paused, and took a deep, steadying breath before willing her legs to carry her to the end of the hallway. The closer she got to the door, the tighter her grip got around the key. When she finally reached the door, she was clutching it so tight that it left an imprint in her sweaty palm. Her heart pounded in her chest as she slowly slid the key into the lock. Turning it hard to the right, she heard the distinctive slide of the heavy metal bolt. Her breaths grew quicker and more shallow as she reached for the handle. Just as she grasped the handle and prepared to turn it, the door suddenly opened.

Standing there, blocking the doorway was a muscular wall of a man with a flat top military cut and a long, black beard. He stared down at Clarke, and in a deep voice said, "You're the last person I'd expect to see down here."

Clarke's eyes grew wide and her mouth fell slightly agape as she looked up at the gargantuan in front of her. "Gustus," she exclaimed. "I thought you were..."

"Nope, I'm still kicking," he chuckled. "But I would've gladly followed this traitor to the gates of hell for Lexa. I couldn't let her get away, especially when she took out most of my squad. We tracked her through the mountains the whole time, and with Anya's help, we finally brought her in. Now she's luxuriating in a cozy cell."

"But, how'd you survive the fall," Clarke asked.

"That's one for some other time. We'll have to trade war stories over a beer sometime."

"I'd like that," Clarke grinned. She was so happy that Gustus was alive. She knew Lexa cared for him deeply because she had always spoken so fondly of him. Clarke remembered the haunted, painful look in Lexa's eyes when she said he was missing. Now instead of having to bear the burden of yet another loss, she would have a joyful reunion with her general. If only for a moment, the immense weight on her shoulders would be lighter.

"So, what brings you down here," Gustus asked as his eyes roamed over her face and still healing black eye.

"I seek...closure," Clarke confessed.

"Shouldn't you wait for Lexa," he asked earnestly.

"No," she quickly answered. "This is something I have to do by myself."

"I see," he nodded in understanding. "I'll give you two a moment alone. Stay far away from her, he warned. A caged animal is extremely dangerous."

"I will," she promised, "I know what she's capable of."

Gustus turned his massive frame to the side to make room for Clarke so she could squeeze past him into the brightly lit holding area. He briefly studied her as if assessing her preparedness. After apparently finding what he was looking for, he walked out of the room and gently closed the door behind him.

As soon as Gustus left, Clarke felt uneasiness churn in her gut. Swallowing it down, she turned to face her tormentor.

Nia sat on a single, steel framed bed in her cell. Her long legs were stretched out in front of her, and she had her back propped up against the metal headboard. Her jacket and pants had numerous rips in them and were stained with mud and blood. Her face was smudged with dirt, and her usually tightly upswept tresses hung down in disarray. But despite her disheveled appearance, Nia looked at ease, like she didn't have a care in the world, and Clarke didn't like it one bit. 

Clarke could feel Nia's icy gaze traveling over her body, and it made her stomach roil with revulsion. Clarke forced herself to meet Nia's eyes, and Nia's lips curled into a smug smirk. In captivity, Clarke had been forced to bite her tongue for fear of reprisal, but that certainly wasn't the case here. With Nia locked up, Clarke could finally speak her mind freely, and she couldn't wait to avail herself of that unfettered freedom.

"I have to say...bars really suit you Nia," Clarke said calmly and evenly. Her features locked into an impassive mask.

Nia cocked her head to the side."Back so soon for seconds? How's the eye?"

Clarke involuntarily winced at her retort, which elicited a mocking cackle from Nia.

"You know...Nia," Clarke began as she pinned her with a steely stare. "I used to think you were a big...bad...wolf. Until I watched you turn tail and run the minute Lexa showed up. Fleeing for your life like a scared little pup. Imagine my disappointment." Clarke watched with satisfaction as Nia's back suddenly stiffened ever so slightly, and her jaw briefly clenched. Clarke knew she had landed her intended blow.

Nia clasped her hands together in her lap and regarded Clarke. "You've always had such an insolent tongue...Clarke. I should've cut it out when I had the chance...although I'm sure Lexa puts it to good use, she said as a wry smile tugged at the corner of her mouth. "You really shouldn't interfere in matters that don't concern you."

"Matters that don't concern me," Clarke laughed bitterly and shook her head. "They sure as shit started to concern me the minute your goons kidnapped me, and you tried to kill me."

"Oh...Clarke. Don't be so dramatic," her words dripped with sarcasm. "It's nothing personal. If I'd wanted you dead...you'd be dead. It's as simple as that."

"Remind me to send you a gift basket," Clarke quipped. "Then why go through all this," she asked gesturing at the jail cell, "clearly it didn't work out so well for you."

Nia narrowed her eyes at Clarke and leaned forward. "Because Lexa isn't fit to lead our people," Clarke could practically taste the venom coming off of her words. "She's weak. Her attraction to you is proof of that. She's soft and sentimental, and she's unworthy of the crown. Our people need a strong leader with a firm hand."

"Like you? A cruel, brutal dictator that will plunge her people into nothing but war and chaos. Excuse me while I nope the fuck out. Lexa's the first leader in the history of your people to bring about peace and prosperity. I _totally_ get why you'd want to put a stop to that. Crown envy much? I don't normally say this...but the world's going to be a much better place without you, Nia."

"You're so naive, Clarke. Do you really think the clans have any choice when it comes to being part of her precious coalition? She enforces our participation at sword-point. She's even banished my son, Roan, from my lands."

"I'd say Lexa did your son a solid. Sparing him from your viciousness."

Nia raised her head and sniffed the air. Her eyes suddenly burned with a feral light. "Don't worry. You'll see things my way soon enough," she said confidently.

Nia's words made Clarke's skin crawl. If there was one thing that Clarke learned while Nia held her captive, it was that she didn't bluff. Just as Kill Bill sirens went off in her head, the heavy steel outer door swung open.


	28. Wolf's Challenge

Clarke was suddenly jolted from her thoughts by the sharp clang of the steel door hitting the concrete wall behind it. Quickly snapping her head toward the open door, she gaped at what she saw.

Lexa stood rigidly at the threshold. Her chest heaved up and down like she had been running. Her nostrils flared and her mouth was set in a hard line. She gave Clarke a worried glance, but she remained a fixture in the doorway. She was clearly conflicted. Torn between respecting Clarke's wish to be left alone with Nia, and rushing in to make sure she was safe. So, she did the next best thing...she improvised. 

"Clarke...have you finished? I need a word with Nia," she asked slowly and purposefully. Choosing each word carefully while she studied Clarke's face for any sign of distress.

Clarke saw Lexa's concern for her deeply etched across her face. In the set of her jaw and in the deep furrow of her brow. She appreciated the space Lexa was allowing her with Nia, even if Lexa had to fight her protective nature to do so. It brought a warmth and tightness to her chest. Clarke gave Lexa a small nod as their eyes locked in a mutual understanding. "I'm done here," she answered definitively. Clarke watched as the tension receded from Lexa's body like floodwaters rapidly retreating from the shore.

Lexa sucked in a deep breath and swept into the room. Within a few strides, she was standing next to Clarke. And even though she longed to touch Clarke - to take her in her arms - she focused her attention on Nia instead. Nia had stealthily crept to the front of her cell, and the two bitter enemies immediately locked gazes - no longer concerned with trying to maintain the appearances and pretenses of rank or stature.

Lexa fought hard to contain the fire of hatred that threatened to ignite in her chest. She had waited so long for this moment that she wanted to savor it. Justice was at hand, and Nia would finally be made to pay for her crimes. Once she was gone, it would help to ensure the continued peace and stability among the twelve clans. Lexa looked forward to a world in which Nia would no longer pose a constant threat to her people or those she loved. 

Lexa strode closer to Nia as she firmly clasped her arms behind her back. Her features were locked into an unreadable mask. "I've sent word to the clan leaders so you're trial may begin as soon as possible," she informed Nia, finally breaking the silence that had fallen over the room like a shroud. "I want to avoid any further bloodshed. Your clan has already paid a high enough price for your treason." Lexa knew she had to act quickly in order to avoid any further demands for retribution by the clans.

Nia studied Lexa with a predator's unwavering gaze. "None of you is fit to judge me," she snarled. "Everything I've done has been for our people. Even Cost..."

"LIAR," Lexa roared interrupting Nia. A large vein popping out in her neck. "DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK HER NAME! Or I vow...I'll end you right now." Lexa's hand hovered dangerously over the hilt of her sword. Daring Nia to defy her order.

Nia's whole body shook with the effort it took to restrain herself. She was painfully aware that she was within striking distance of Lexa's sword. Glaring at Lexa with pure hatred, she crossed her arms tightly over her chest. "I demand a trial by combat on the next full moon," she defiantly growled. "Let whoever is fit to lead our people prevail."

Lexa's eyebrow shot up. "As you wish, Nia. I accept your challenge. I will allow you time out of your cell to prepare." Lexa had to admit, she hadn't expected this. She figured that Nia would try to use her silver tongue to swing enough votes her way for an acquittal, not challenge her to single combat. In the end though, it didn't really matter. All of this would be over in seven days time. While Lexa knew victory in battle was never guaranteed, she still liked her odds. Come what may, the dead would be avenged.

Lexa abruptly turned on her heel and started back toward Clarke when the oracle's words suddenly echoed in her mind:

_That which you've lost has been found,_

_now you must fall to the ground._

_Taken down by the wolf..._

Lexa's shoulders tightened and her breath caught in her chest. If that was to be her fate, then she must accept it. She couldn't turn back now even if she wanted to. The die had already been cast. Lexa lived with the specter of death everyday, but as Clarke came into focus, she realized just how much she had to fight for. Lexa nodded toward the door and Clarke followed. They walked shoulder to shoulder, their warm hands brushing together.

But just before they reached the door, Nia called out, "I'll be seeing you in your dreams...Clarke."

Clarke didn't break stride, nor did she bother to look back. She knew Nia was trying to get a rise out of her, and she wasn't about to give her the satisfaction. Instead, she replied calmly, "Somehow Nia...you seem much smaller in your cell."

All they heard was silence as Lexa pulled the door shut behind them.

As they made their way back through the labyrinth, and clasped hands, interlacing their fingers together. Clarke couldn't help but wonder if Nia had something planned. Nia had seemed so sure of herself, like she was just biding her time, waiting for something. Somehow, Nia reminded the physician in Clarke of genital herpes. While she could be contained for a while, eventually she was going to flare up again and cause all kinds of havoc.


	29. Heavy Crown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All,  
> Next Chapter should drop on 3/30. Thanks for reading.

Day 1 -- March would indeed go out like a lion.

The frigid, brutal winds howled outside the penthouse windows, whipping the driving snow along into ever increasing piles on the ground below. Above, the sky was a dreary gray, filled with thick, dark clouds, and Lexa watched as the forest and its inhabitants were entombed into an icy, white prison by the savagery of the blinding storm. And even though a warm, inviting fire crackled and danced in the glass fireplace of the great room, it did little to drive the chill from the room.

"What do you mean, a fight to the death?" Clarke demanded as she pressed forward until she almost stood nose to nose with Lexa. Her hands clenched into tight fists at her sides, and her lips pursed tightly together as she continued her relentless barrage.

Lexa gazed at Clarke. Her fingers itched with the desire to reach out and cup Clarke's cheeks and gently smooth out the worry lines that creased her face. The last thing she wanted to do was to cause Clarke any more pain. "Clarke," she began again softly and calmly. "I've tired to explain. Nia challenged me to trial by combat to determine her guilt or innocence."

"I heard you the first time," Clarke snapped, taking a step back and running her fingers through her long hair. "You're the damn queen, let someone else do it," she desperately urged, knowing full well that her pleas would fall on deaf ears, but refusing to give up.

Lexa took a deep breath, she felt the full burden of her inescapable responsibilities bearing down on her. "That's precisely why I must. I'm the queen, no one fights for me. If I refuse her challenge, the clans will see me as weak and question my leadership."

Clarke tried hard to maintain her composure, but she knew she was fighting a losing battle."You mean the same clans sitting on their asses while you risk your life," she shook her head. "You're giving her exactly what she wants."

"Only if I lose," Lexa said through gritted teeth, her shoulders tightening. "I know you're just trying to help Clarke, but there's nothing you can do here."

"I've seen you fight. I know how skilled you are," Clarke acquiesced, "but anything can happen." "I just got you back. I can't lose you," she said as her eyes grew misty.

Lexa closed her eyes briefly, searching for the right words to somehow make Clarke understand. "If that is to be my fate, you must. I have to do this on my own and you have to let me," she resolutely said.

Clarke stumbled back like Lexa's words were physical blows. She swallowed hard and licked her dry lips. "Is that what the oracle told you," she quietly asked.

Lexa let out a deep sigh and clasped her arms behind her back as she began to pace in front of the floor-to-ceiling windows. "Not exactly," she answered evasively, knowing the oracle's words would do little to put Clarke's mind at ease.

"Lexa," Clarke said sternly, blocking her path and fixing her with a steady stare, "tell me what she said." Clarke knew right away that she wasn't going to like the answer. She could see Lexa hesitate as she schooled her features into the practiced mask she so often wore to hide her true feelings.

Lexa looked down at her feet before meeting Clarke's eyes. While she wanted so badly to protect Clarke, she knew she owed her the truth. "The oracle is a very powerful woman," Lexa began, "but she recited my fate in a riddle."

" _That which you've lost has been found,_

_now you must fall to the ground._

_Taken down by the wolf_

_your blood will bind, forever you'll be entwined._

_The other shall rise_

_to seal the gap, and usher in war's demise._ "

Pain flashed across Clarke's face as she absorbed Lexa's words. "Taken down by the wolf," Clarke repeated, her voice shaking with the effort it took to get the words out. "You can't possibly fight her. If you fall, no one will be safe. Put her on trial, or better yet, just kill her right now."

Seeing the anguish in Clarke's eyes felt like a knife twisted into her gut. "I can't do that," Lexa said softly. "Besides, we can't be sure that's what the oracle's words mean. No matter what happens, I'll make sure you're taken care of. This I vow."

"You still don't get it," Clarke said sadly, shaking her head. "This isn't just about your people. I won't just sit there and watch you die." Without another word, Clarke abruptly spun around and quickly marched towards the front door. She heard Lexa desperately call after her, but she just kept going.

Lexa stood perfectly still as she heard the door loudly slam shut behind Clarke. Her heart thudded heavily in her chest as she attempted to swallow the lump in her throat. She had tried so hard to make Clarke understand, but failed miserably. While her first impulse was to go after her, she realized that allowing Clarke some space would probably be the best thing she could do for both their sakes. She couldn't afford to waver or show weakness now, not when so much was at stake: her rule, her life and her coalition.

She suddenly felt weary deep down in her bones, but she knew she didn't have time to rest. She was on a collision course with her fate, and had to prepare herself the best she could for what was coming next.


	30. Going Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All,  
> Next Chapter should drop on 4/6. As always, your kudos, bookmarks and comments are deeply appreciated.   
> Until the next time :)

Day 1 Continued -- Sometimes things are clearer from a distance. 

Clarke stormed past the two burly guards standing in the penthouse hallway and hastily made her way to the elevator. Impatiently, she hit the down arrow button several times with her index finger before the familiar ding sounded and the steel doors slid open. Wasting no time, she boarded the empty elevator - unsure of her destination. As soon as the doors closed, she slumped against the cool metal of the elevator's back wall and squeezed her eyes shut. Reeling from her chaotic thoughts and emotions, she attempted to calm herself as her heart hammered uncontrollably in her chest, and her lungs felt strangled for air. She sucked in a deep, shaky breath - held it - then slowly released it. She repeated this several times. Eventually, she felt some of the tension in her body start to ease, and she scrubbed at the tears that had rolled down her cheeks.

God this was not how she wanted her reunion with Lexa to go, she thought ruefully as she wiped her nose across her sleeve. She didn't understand how Lexa could ask her to just sit idly by while she put her life on the line. As a physician, she was so used to being able to come up with a plan to fix things, but Lexa made it clear that this wasn't something she could fix or even help with. That left her feeling frustrated and adrift especially when she had left so much unsaid. The simple truth was that even though she never said the words aloud, she loved Lexa and couldn't bear the thought of losing her. She regretted that she hadn't led with that.

Without warning, the elevator suddenly lurched and started moving down. "Damn it," she hissed under her breath. In her haste for solitude, she had failed to press the "S" button to take the elevator out of service. She quickly stood up straight and ran her fingers through her hair, trying to act as nonchalantly as possible.

The elevator came to a grinding halt on the ground floor, and the doors slowly slid open. For fuck's sake, Clarke thought, just when she thought this day couldn't get any worse. Of all the people who could possibly be standing there, it just had to be Anya.

Anya just stood there, flaring her nostrils like she got a whiff of something foul. She shot Clarke an annoyed look, and let out a deep sigh before she reluctantly trudged onto the elevator. Anya wasn't sure which deity she had pissed off to deserve this, but it was clear that she should make amends. After pressing the "PH" button, she leaned against the wall to the right of Clarke and crossed her arms tightly over her chest. For a few moments, she studied Clarke before breaking the awkward silence that hung in the elevator. "So - who punched you in the tits," she innocently inquired while quirking an eyebrow up.

Clarke just continued to stare straight ahead, deciding not to dignify her question with a response. Perhaps if she just ignored her, Clarke thought, Anya would lose interest and be on her way. In retrospect, she should have known that Anya wouldn't be so easily deterred.

"While normally I would relish the silent treatment from you," Anya began, clearly irritated, "the only reason I took the elevator was to give you and Lexa some time for your post-coital hair braiding. Imagine my surprise when I find you moping on the elevator instead." Anya watched as Clarke's jaw tightened, and she shifted uncomfortably in her stance. Clearly, she had hit a nerve.

Clarke reached back and tightly gripped the handrail behind her with both hands as she glared at Anya. "You're spying on me now."

"Don't flatter yourself," she replied coolly. "One of my jobs is to know where Lexa is at all times so she can be made aware of situations as they arise. I just happened to be on my way up to deliver a report, when I had the misfortune of running into you. The runny nose, red, teary-eyes and stink of desperation gave the rest away," she explained as the corners of her mouth tugged up.

Clarke opened her mouth, and then abruptly closed it. Anya's astute observations had totally caught her off guard, and she just stood there in stunned silence. 

Sensing she would never have a more opportune time to say her piece, Anya hit the emergency stop on the elevator.

The elevator came to a screeching halt, and Clarke wasn't exactly sure what to expect. All she knew was that she was stuck in a tiny metal box with Anya, and there was no way to escape. She really hadn't thought this through.

Anya sucked in a deep breath and slowly turned to face Clarke - her expression carefully neutral. "Look, Clarke," she said matter-of-factly, "we both know we're never going to be besties or buds." "Not in this lifetime or any other. But we do share one thing in common - we both deeply care about Lexa. And for whatever reason, Lexa chose you. I can't say that I like it or even understand it. But whatever this is (she waved her hand in the air back and forth) between you two - you need to sort that shit out - and fast. Lexa can't afford to be distracted right now. And while I know you're worried about her, I can assure you that no one comes close to matching her speed or skills with a blade. Not even me, she smirked. Why do you think Nia's never challenged her before. Because Nia knew Lexa would wipe the floor with her hairy ass. Lexa knows what she's doing. You've just got to trust that."

Anya briefly paused and stared down at her feet, like she was considering something, before she slowly looked back up at Clarke. "You know it's high time you got your butt back in the gym. I don't want you going soft on me again, so you're going to meet me at 8pm sharp for training. Is that clear?"

Clarke fought the obligatory eye roll she felt coming, and slowly nodded her head. Putting her displeasure aside at the thought of cardio for a minute, she realized that Anya had never said this much to her in all the time they knew each other. About the most she ever heard from Anya was a guttural, "block," "duck," or an amused "too slow." Needless to say, this little confab took Clarke quite by surprise, and she was still struggling with what to say even though Anya had helped to put her mind at ease with some stellar points that she needed to hear.

Clarke didn't have long to worry though. It was as if Anya had read her mind. Anya suddenly narrowed her eyes, and took a step forward. "Oh, and Clarke, she said in a chilling voice, "if you ever tell anyone about our little heart-to-heart - no one will ever be able to find all your pieces. Do you understand me?"

Clarke's eyes went wide, and she swallowed thickly, "Perfectly," she choked out. And with that, whatever moment had occurred between them, vanished into the ether. Anya was back to being herself, in all her intimidating glory.

The hint of a self-satisfied smirk played across Anya's lips. "Good talk," she replied. Then she whirled around and hit the "PH" button to get the elevator moving again.


	31. Feeling Thirsty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should drop on 4/13.   
> Until the next time :)

Day 1 -- Comes to an end.

Although Lexa nodded her head every once in a while, Anya could tell that she hadn't really heard much of the report. Lexa's gaze was far off, and her mind elsewhere. Anya could practically see the storm clouds hovering over her head as she brooded. The tightness in her shoulders, and the set of her jaw was evident. Deciding that the best course of action was to soldier on with her report, Anya cleared her throat, and proceeded despite the glassy look in Lexa's eyes.

"The forward scouts report no troop movement from the Lunar Clan," Anya reported. "Though we're expecting that to change after their delegation is dispatched to monitor Nia's treatment. We still haven't received a list of who their sending, but I'll keep on them until we do. We're going to keep the lockdown on the complex in place until after this is over."

"Good," Lexa said dully as she gazed absently out the floor-to-ceiling penthouse window.

"Why do I even bother," Anya muttered as she rolled her eyes.

"Wait...what," Lexa quizzically looked at her.

"Oh, I said we're maintaining a buffer," she quickly covered. Anya regarded Lexa for a moment before conceding defeat and deciding to switch topics."Why don't we get a little sparing in tonight," Anya asked hopefully. "It'll be fun - just like the old days."

Lexa hesitated, but she could see the expectant look on Anya's face. Perhaps some exercise wasn't a bad idea after all, she thought. It might just help her gain some clarity by silencing the maelstrom of thoughts whirling around in her head. The practice couldn't hurt either especially when her showdown with Nia was only a week away. "Alright, you're on," she answered. "But first, there's something I've been meaning to ask you," she said solemnly as she clasped her arms tightly behind her back.

Anya braced herself. "Ok. Sure. Anything."

"I want you to give me your vow that you'll protect Clarke from harm if anything happens to me," Lexa said as she stared intently at Anya.

Anya was a little taken aback because she knew that Lexa had given this a lot of thought and did not ask it lightly. It had clearly been weighing heavily on Lexa's mind. Putting her personal feelings about Clarke aside, she felt humbled that Lexa would entrust her with the welfare of the woman she loved. It meant that Lexa had complete trust and confidence in her. Needless to say, it was quite a big responsibility, and one that Anya could only hope that she would never be called upon to perform."I give you my vow," Anya answered without hesitation, knowing that Lexa was counting on her.

Lexa let out a sigh of relief, releasing some of the tension in her shoulders. "Thank you," she replied sincerely.

Suddenly feeling overwhelmed by the immense gratitude she saw shining in Lexa's eyes, Anya turned and slowly wandered over to the fireplace. Reaching above the mantel, she took one of Lexa's swords off the wall and busied herself with inspecting its blade. After a few minutes had passed, she said sharply, "Lexa. How many times have I told you. The sharper your knife, the easier your life. This blade is criminally dull," she complained.

Lexa strode over to the fireplace and stood next to Anya while she gazed into the flames. "I'm glad you're here to remind me - even if you're a pain in the ass," she said as she gave Anya's shoulder a gentle shove.

"That's really rich coming from the queen of pains in the ass," Anya shot back, trying to suppress a grin. "It's good you're feeling so spunky. You're going to need it for when we spar. I'll head down first and clear out all the looky-loos so we can have the gym to ourselves. Meet me in 20."

___________________________________________________________

Clarke rolled over on her bed and glanced at the clock sitting on the bedside table. It had been a while since she dozed in her own apartment. The red digital numbers read 7:43pm. "Shit," she uttered. She had only meant to close her eyes for a few minutes, and now she'd be late if she didn't hurry. Anya told her their training session would start at 8pm sharp. If she was tardy, Anya would be sure to add so many extra cardio drills that she'd be sore until summer.

She leapt out of bed and raced into her walk-in closet. In the corner, she found her crumpled up sports bra and gave it a quick sniff test. Although far from downy fresh, it would just have to do since she needed something that could contain the girls during her workout. After swiftly stripping off her clothes, she tugged down her sports bra, pulled on a pair of black, yoga leggings and slipped a white, ribbed tank top over her head. She grabbed her Nikes off the shelf, shoved her feet into them and tied them tight. Removing the elastic hair band from her wrist, she put her hair up into a loose ponytail and bounded out the door.

As she briskly strode to the elevator, she spared a glance at Lexa's door, and couldn't help but wonder how she was doing. She had spent most of the day thinking about their current predicament, and in the end, she decided that fate could suck it. She would stand beside Lexa, and give her unwavering support (no matter how difficult it was). They needed each other, and whatever their future held, they would face it together. And that was all that really mattered.

The elevator dinged, and she pressed the "B" button as soon as she got on. Thankfully, her trip down was quick and uneventful this time. As soon as the doors slid open, she saw a beefy security guard eyeing her, but he allowed her to pass. The gym was oddly empty, but she heard the constant loud, hollow crack of wooden sticks hitting each other. Following the noise, Clarke saw the blur of what appeared to be two figures locked in fierce combat. She quietly took a seat on one of the wooden benches that lined the wall, and attempted to get a better look at the combatants.

As soon as Lexa caught sight of Clarke, her whole face lit up. However, this momentary distraction was almost long enough to earn her a thwack upside the head from Anya before she ducked out of the way of her incoming quarterstaff at the last possible second.

"Hey," Anya exclaimed, halting her attack. "Eyes up here. I almost took your head off," she scolded.

"Almost, being the operative word," Lexa smirked. 

Clarke couldn't take her eyes off of Lexa as she bantered with Anya. Lexa had on an almost identical outfit to hers, except she wore a navy and white racerback tank top instead. Lexa's face and arms were covered in a light sheen of sweat from her heavy exertion, and the lean, corded muscles in her shoulders and triceps rippled as she gripped her wooden staff. She could see the veins standing out in Lexa's long, sinewy neck like a whipcord, and Clarke found herself swallowing hard and crossing her legs at the sight.

After finishing her conversation with Anya, Lexa strode over to where Clarke was sitting and took a seat next to her. Clarke turned to face her, and Lexa ran her eyes over her face until they settled on her lips. Lexa sucked in a breath before meeting Clarke's eyes.

Anya shook her head as she watched them interact together. She could practically feel the heat and sparks flying from where she stood. Knowing that her work here was done, she hastily packed up and made a stealthy exit. Caught up in each other, they didn't notice.

They began at the same time.

"Clarke."

"Lexa."

This caused them to chuckle.

Clarke went first this time. "I know things got a little heated. And I'm sorry for storming out."

"Don't be," Lexa said softly. You were just doing what you felt was right. All that matters is you're here now."

Seeing the gentleness and understanding on Lexa's face made Clarke's eyes well up with tears. "There's no place I'd rather be," she replied wholeheartedly. "We'll face whatever fate throws at us - together."

Clarke's words caused a flood of emotions to swell in Lexa's throat. She swallowed them down quickly so she could speak. "Together," she nodded. Lexa glanced down at her feet briefly before raising her eyes to look at Clarke again. "Would you like to come up, maybe grab a late night bite?"

"I'd love to," Clarke grinned. Clarke glanced around the room for Anya, but she had already gone. She had no doubt that Anya helped to orchestrate this meeting between her and Lexa in the gym. Who would have guessed it, she mused. Anya's cold little heart had a defrost setting after all.

"Shall we go," Lexa asked as she stood up and offered Clarke her hand.

"Let's," she answered as Lexa pulled her to her feet.

____________________________________________________________________

Clarke heard the water turn on in the shower. She propped herself up against Lexa's bed pillows while she waited for her. Although there were plenty of books that she could have kept herself busy with, she decided to let her mind wander instead.

Clarke imagined the water running down Lexa's lean, muscular body. Kissing and caressing her naked flesh with its warm droplets. Droplets that beaded, and dripped and rolled down her perky breasts and six pack abs. Wetting every inch of her smooth, soft skin. Clarke bit her bottom lip as she thought of Lexa's strong hands - slowly gliding down her water slick body. Rubbing and slathering soap across each round, firm breast and puckered nipple. Then moving down...down until they slid between her chiseled thighs. The water throbbing and pulsating between her red, delicate folds. Clarke moaned as she envisioned Lexa's long, slender fingers steadily stroking against her entrance and clit - then disappearing knuckle deep inside as the water gushed between her legs.

Clarke clenched her thighs together as she felt the heat bloom between them. Her inner walls fluttered and pulsed their approval of her deliciously vivid, sinful thoughts as her wetness seeped into her underwear. She was so...thirsty and hungry for Lexa.

Just when she thought she might have to take matters into her own hands, she heard the water shut off. Her eyes shot to the bathroom door as she licked her lips in anticipation. Lexa would emerge fresh and clean from the shower, but Clarke would do her best to sully her again and again.


	32. Bite Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All,  
> Sorry for the tardiness of this chapter. I wasn't feeling well.  
> If you haven't read the previous chapter, it is highly recommended that you do because this chapter picks up exactly where the last one left off.  
> Also fair warning: This is strictly an R rated chapter. And yes, it does advance the plot.  
> As always, thanks for reading, commenting, bookmarking and giving kudos. It's greatly appreciated.  
> The next chapter should drop on 4/24.  
> Enjoy :)

Day 2--Starts with a bang.

When Lexa opened the bathroom door, she was met with the intense hunger of Clarke's stare. She stopped mid-stride, captivated by Clarke and the scent of her potent arousal. Her lips turned up into a sly smile as she realized that Clarke had been thinking about her.

Clarke's eyes slowly prowled up Lexa's long, lean legs, her taunt, towel wrapped breasts, and only stopped to linger on her full lips. Her body throbbed with the need to touch Lexa, to feel her warm skin underneath her fingertips. Wasting no time, she leapt off the bed, erasing the distance between them in a heartbeat. "You're mine tonight," she breathily whispered into Lexa's ear. Her hot breath sending a wave of heat coursing down Lexa's body.

Reaching up, she cupped Lexa's cheek with a gentle, almost reverent touch before capturing her lips. Lexa gladly yielded, savoring the way Clarke's mouth teased hers, the way their bodies molded together so perfectly. Clarke's hands instinctively made their way up her body, itching to rip the towel off so she could taste the vanilla and raspberry scented skin beneath it.

Clarke deepened their kisses, sliding her tongue in and out of Lexa's mouth with slow, penetrating strokes. Lexa's breaths grew ragged as Clarke took control, her pulse pounding at the possibilities as the pressure built between her legs, aching for release. Lexa nipped at Clarke's bottom lip as she slipped her hands underneath Clarke's tank top, feeling the heat radiating from her soft belly. This elicited a low growl from Clarke, and she roughly gripped Lexa by the hips and effortlessly spun her around, causing a shiver of excitement to shoot down Lexa's spine.

Clarke propelled her backwards until the back of her legs hit the bed, forcing her to sit down. Lexa gazed up into Clarke's eyes as she stood there, her pupils were blown wide, dark with desire. Her lips parted at the sight. Reaching up, Lexa put her arms around Clarke's neck and pulled her down on top of her. Their lips crashed together in a fierce, flurry of bruising kisses as they feverishly ran their hands up and down each other's bodies.

Clarke came up for air and rested her forehead against Lexa's. "Can I taste you," she asked in a throaty rasp. Lexa nodded, and Clarke's fingers flew to her towel, pulling it open. Clarke sucked in a sharp breath at the sight, then quickly stood up from the bed, stripping her clothes off in record time. Lexa scooted up the bed toward the pillows and Clarke eagerly stalked after her.

As she straddled Lexa's thighs, Clarke marveled at the banquet beneath her, not sure where to begin. Lexa reveled in the warm grip of Clarke's shapely thighs as her eyes fixated on the twin bounties swaying above her.

Bending down, Clarke took one of Lexa's nipples into her mouth. She sucked it in deeply, and Lexa moaned, arching up against her mouth. Clarke delicately bit the tip while she ground her knee between Lexa's legs, causing her to writhe against it. "You're so wet for me," Clarke purred before sucking in Lexa's other nipple and swirling her tongue around it. She released it with a wet pop, then turned her attention to Lexa's long, gorgeous neck. As she licked and kissed its length, she felt the irresistible urge to mark her flesh, and to taste what flowed beneath the thin layer of skin.

Striking as quickly as a snake, she bit down, and suckled hard at Lexa's pulse point. The sensation caused Lexa's toes to curl, and ripples of pleasure shot straight to her clit as she stroked her slick, needy core against Clarke's firm knee. Lexa cupped Clarke's lush breasts, teasing and twisting the nipples mercilessly with her skilled fingers, making Clarke moan against her skin. When Clarke finally released her neck, she admired the large, purple and red bloom that she placed on Lexa's milky flesh, but it started to fade almost immediately.

Not to be deterred, Clarke continued to nip and lick a trail along Lexa's collarbone, before she returned to Lexa's plump, soft lips with a deep, passionate kiss. She probed Lexa's mouth with her tongue while she massaged her round, firm breasts. Clarke swallowed Lexa's moans as her clit sharply twitched, and her wetness spread between her legs.

Lexa couldn't withstand the aching need in her throbbing slit any longer, so she entwined her fingers in Clarke's hair and urged her lower. Clarke obeyed, and moved down between her thighs. She found the scent of Lexa's musky arousal intoxicating, as she spread Lexa's legs wide with her hands. As Clarke kissed and caressed her inner thighs, she dipped her thumb into Lexa's sopping wetness, swirling it around her hard, needy bud. Lexa's hips jerked at Clarke's deft touch.

When she could no longer resist Lexa's hot, dripping slit, Clarke leaned in and kissed Lexa's swollen lower lips. She ran her warm, wet tongue between Lexa's soft folds, tasting the tangy sweetness of her arousal. Using long, dragging strokes, she slowly licked her slit and sucked Lexa's clit into her mouth. Lexa let out a low, throaty moan, and pushed her pelvis higher. Sensing her urgent need, Clarke thrust her tongue deep inside Lexa's sex, licking up into her inner walls while Lexa rocked her hips and rode her tongue.

"Clarke...don't stop," Lexa pleadingly panted.

While Clarke thrust her tongue in and out, she gently stroked Lexa's sensitive nub with her thumb, keeping time with Lexa's rocking hips. The closer she got to cumming, the faster she rocked. Lexa's thighs trembled as she suddenly started to thrash about, desperately grasping at the bed sheets. Throwing her head back, and arching her back off the bed, she came with a loud, guttural moan. The waves of pleasure shot through her, causing her to writhe and spasm over and over again against Clarke's still buried tongue. Clarke could taste the flood of Lexa's sweet release as it spilled out onto her talented tongue. 

She slowly pulled out, her lips and chin slick with Lexa's juices."God, you taste so good," she breathed. It was the first time that Lexa had allowed Clarke to taste her, and she savored it as she slowly licked the remaining traces off her lips.

Clarke silently rose to her knees, and brushed the hair back from her neck. The invitation was clear, and Lexa remained perfectly still as she swept her heated gaze down Clarke's body. Her eyes burned bright with a feral hunger as she licked her lips.

"You're turn," Lexa growled, as her long, razor sharp fangs shot down from her mouth, and she lunged for Clarke.


	33. Copper Pennies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All,  
> I'm hoping to drop the next chapter on 5/2. I'm still recovering from a cold so it may be a day or two late.  
> The italicized portion at the beginning is from the last chapter. If you haven't read the last chapter, it's highly recommended that you do.  
> This is another R rated chapter. Very vampiric in nature.  
> As always - comments, kudos, and bookmarks are always appreciated.  
> Enjoy :)

Day 2 Continued--How she yearned to whisper the words.

_Clarke silently rose to her knees, and brushed the hair back from her neck. The invitation was clear, and Lexa remained perfectly still as she swept her heated gaze down Clarke's body. Her eyes burned bright with a feral hunger as she licked her lips._

_"You're turn," Lexa growled, as her long, razor sharp fangs shot down from her mouth, and she lunged for Clarke._

Beneath her hovering fangs throbbed Clarke's thick vein. Full of rich, hot blood that made her mouth water. Slowly, Lexa licked the tips of her long fangs. The warmth of her breath lightly brushing against the pale column of Clarke's bared neck. Every inch of Lexa's ripped body tensed. Poised to pierce Clarke's supple flesh. And Clarke was so ready - so ripe for the taking.

But instead of burying her fangs deep into Clarke, Lexa ran her slender fingers down Clarke's waiting neck. At her touch, Clarke's breaths quickened and a shudder shot down her flushed body. Lexa pulled Clarke by the neck to her soft, plump lips, and placed a trail of heated kisses down her sensitive throat. She licked her way back up with the tip of her tongue, a gentle wet tease. Clarke let out a throaty moan, causing Lexa to smile against her skin before she suckled at a patch of skin over her pounding pulse point, readying it for what was to come.

Allowing her fangs to graze the curve of Clarke's neck sent a blaze of heat through Clarke's body that pooled between her legs. Clarke threw her head back, begging Lexa to taste her - to plunge her fangs inside her. Lexa could hear the furious thundering of Clarke's heart - the roar of blood rushing through her veins. It instantly set fire to her hunger. Awakening her inner beast that demanded to be fed - to drink deeply of the sweet ambrosia that flowed beneath Clarke's smooth skin. _Mine,_ it snarled.

Lexa's muscles quivered as she struggled to maintain control. Her desire for Clarke was so feral and raw - unlike anything she'd ever known. Then Clarke huskily panted into her ear, "Do it...please...Lexa. Take me."

At Clarke's breathy encouragement, all of Lexa's restraint shattered. With one hand, she swiftly grasped the back of Clarke's neck, threading her fingers through her hair to hold her firmly in place. And without warning, she struck hard and fast, clamping down on the side of Clarke's jugular with a hot, salivating bite.

Clarke nearly came when she felt Lexa's powerful fangs penetrate her flesh. Her delicate skin easily gave way to Lexa's razor sharp canines as they sliced through, releasing a thick, crimson tide that gushed into Lexa's mouth. Clarke closed her eyes, giving herself over to the pleasurable sensation of Lexa greedily drawing upon her neck - sucking her blood. The feel of Lexa's warm, wet tongue lapping and stroking her sensitive skin caused a loud rapturous moan to escape her lips.

The rush of Clarke's rich, coppery blood exploded on Lexa's tongue. It burned the back of her throat with a new hint of power. Clarke was inside her - filling her body and coursing through her veins, satiating her thirst and nourishing her cells. Even as she drank deeply though, Lexa knew she could never get enough. She'd always want more. She savored the taste of Clarke spilling into her mouth, purring with pleasure against Clarke's throbbing throat as she eagerly swallowed every delicious drop down.

As she fed, Lexa could feel Clarke's pebbled nipples pressing into her chest. Smell the scent of her lush, heady arousal coming off of her in waves. Reaching her free hand down between Clarke's shapely thighs, she sought out the source of the heavenly aroma. Lightly, she brushed her fingertips over Clarke's swollen, slick sex. Shivers of pleasure shook Clarke's whole body.

Knowing Clarke was ready, Lexa slowly parted her slippery folds and pushed a finger deep inside her soaking slit. Then another, thrusting deep and upwards against her sensitive wall. Clarke groaned, her fingers scrabbling for purchase on Lexa's back. The sensation of Lexa's rhythmic thrusting and sucking nearly drove her over the edge. She was so - so close. Her body was taut and trembling, her breaths quick and ragged.

Lexa reveled in the feel of Clarke's wet, tight heat. She pumped her fingers, sliding them in and out of Clarke slowly at first, allowing Clarke to stretch and spread so she could take in every inch of her long fingers. Then she picked up the pace, plunging into her over and over again...harder...faster...deeper. All while she circled Clarke's needy nub with her thumb.

Clarke rode Lexa's fingers, thrusting her hips up to meet them. "Oh, God...Lexa...I'm, I'm...," she cried out before raking her fingernails down Lexa's back as her inner walls furiously fluttered and fisted around Lexa's fingers, pulling them in ever-deeper. The pressure mercilessly building in her core, aching for release. After one final thrust up and in, Clarke came, writhing and shivering uncontrollably against Lexa's sinewy body. Clarke actually saw stars as she felt wave after wave of her powerful orgasm crash into her.

Lexa continued to pump her still sheathed fingers, bathing them in a steady stream of Clarke's arousal that snaked its way down her inner thighs. After Lexa took one final draw, she gingerly pulled her fangs from Clarke's flesh, and slowly slid her soaked fingers out. Not wanting to waste a single drop, Lexa licked her bloodstained lips, then sucked her fingers into her mouth, licking them clean. "There aren't words for how good you taste," she breathed before she cupped Clarke's cheek and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Nor you, babe," came Clarke's reply as she pulled Lexa into her arms.

"You know. I...". Those three little words stuck in Lexa's throat, desperately close to spilling out.

Clarke leaned back and looked deeply into Lexa's eyes. "I know... That's why I don't want to wait any longer. I want you to turn me right now."


	34. The Turning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi All,  
> Next chapter should drop on 5/11. Again it could be a day or two late because I'm still playing catch up.  
> The italicized portion is from the last chapter. If you haven't read the last chapter, it's highly recommended that you do.  
> Thanks for reading.  
> Enjoy :)

_"You know. I...". Those three little words stuck in Lexa's throat, desperately close to spilling out._

_Clarke leaned back and looked deeply into Lexa's eyes. "I know... That's why I don't want to wait any longer. I want you to turn me right now."_

Day 2--Comes to an End. Prophecy be damned. 

Lexa could see the steely look of determination shining in Clarke's eyes. The stubborn set of her jaw. It was clear. Clarke had made up her mind. She was set on this course, and come hell or high water, she would not deviate from it. Lexa knew this moment would come - eventually. But she certainly hadn't expected it to be now.

As her mind whirled in a tumultuous cauldron of thoughts, all she could think was no. This wasn't the right time. Not when the entire fate of her kingdom, and her life hung in the balance of her impending battle with Nia. But as she continued to think about it, she realized with sudden clarity that there would never be a right time. As queen, she would always have duties and commitments, obligations and responsibilities that would keep them apart. It was unavoidable, and it would never change. The only time they had was now, and now was as good a time as any.

Clarke was smart, strong-willed and capable. All qualities that should help her to make it through the transformation unscathed. And while logically, Lexa knew this to be true. Try as she might. She still couldn't stop a small seed of worry from planting in her gut, and growing into doubt. The what if's began to sprout and flourish: what if Clarke didn't survive - what if Clarke turned into a bloodthirsty monster? Lexa would never forgive herself if something went awry.

Because with Clarke, she had found a kindred spirit. Someone that understood her for who and what she was underneath the mask she wore. Around Clarke, her carefully crafted facade came crashing down. She was unafraid to let Clarke see that she cared, that she felt and that she...loved. Lexa would always need her and want her, like the air she breathed and the blood she drank. 

But if Lexa was being totally honest with herself, she knew that every moment they'd shared together had been leading up to this one. To leave Clarke vulnerable in a world full of supernaturals was far more dangerous than it would be to turn her. Lexa had tried to protect her, but ultimately she had failed. Clarke deserved a fighting chance, especially if she didn't emerge victorious from her deathmatch with Nia. Clarke was right, Lexa decided. They had danced around this moment for long enough. It was time. The fact that Clarke would become immune to the ravages of disease and aging didn't hurt either. It meant that Lexa could have a future with Clarke untouched by the hands of time. Instead of just years, they could love each other for lifetimes. The hope of that life together kindled in her chest, shattering any remnants of resistance to the idea.

Clarke's brow started to furrow as she looked at Lexa. Lexa had been quiet for far too long. So she gingerly cupped the side of Lexa's face and smoothed her cheek with her thumb. "Lexa, what are you thinking," she softly asked.

"That I love you," Lexa answered gently as she met Clarke's gaze. "And I just want you to be absolutely sure that this is what you want. Because once you do this, there's no going back."

Clarke blinked rapidly at Lexa's words. All the air seemed to rush out of her lungs at once. She paused briefly, and took Lexa's hand in hers. "Lexa, I love you, she breathed. And I've never been more sure of anything in my life. I want to be with you. But for that to happen - I can't constantly be the damsel in distress - waiting for you to save me. That's not fair to me, or you. As a human, I'll always have a target on my back. Whether it's because someone gets hungry for a late night snack - or because they want to use me to get to you. I belong here with you - as a vampire."

"Very well, Clarke. In the ceremonial words: Take your last breaths as a human. For when you wake, you'll be reborn as a vampire. You'll be the first of my bloodline. As your blood flows through my veins, so shall mine flow through yours. Our hearts will beat as one. Forever bound together by blood." 

Clarke could feel her whole body vibrating with excitement. It was as if she had waited her whole life for this. She didn't know why, but it just felt so right. Like she was born for this.

Lexa leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. Their tongues tangled together as Lexa claimed her mouth. Her thirst for Clarke flared to life in her throat once more - hot and fierce. She pushed Clarke down onto the bed, and licked the salty-sweetness of her skin. This time there would be no holding back, she would drink until she'd almost drained Clarke completely.

Longingly, she gazed at the pulsating vein in Clarke's neck, before she slowly slid her tongue across her fangs, lubricating them. Sweeping her darkened eyes down Clarke's body, she drank in the sight of her curves, her ample, heaving bosom and her slick mound. Lexa's nostrils flared at the hearty scent of Clarke's thick musk - her whole body racked with hunger. Never had her fangs throbbed this much...aching to taste her...to make Clarke _hers._

In one swift motion, she drove her dripping fangs deep into Clarke. They quickly pierced through her tender throat like twin, hot blades. As Clarke screamed her name, her beast roared to life. Lexa reveled in the sounds of Clarke's low moans while she swallowed the scorching, thick liquid squirting into her mouth. Clarke tasted so intoxicatingly good sliding down the back of her throat, and coating her tongue. But her beast wasn't satisfied. _More, more,_ it greedily growled with each draw on Clarke's sweet vein.

Although the temptation was to take her precious fluid quickly, Lexa chose slow, measured pulls. She sucked hard and deep so she could savor the taste of Clarke on her tongue - the warmth of Clarke in her mouth. This made it more pleasurable for Clarke and helped to minimize the trauma to her system. When she took enough blood, Clarke's heartbeat would start to slow, and she would have Clarke drink from her vein. That thought alone sent shivers down her spine. She closed her eyes and moaned loudly - the rich sound reverberated deep into Clarke's body. Oh, God, Clarke is going to look so sexy with fangs, she thought as her clit twitched sharply in agreement. It wouldn't be long now before the transformation was complete. 

But as Clarke's blood continued to cascade down her throat, Lexa tasted another tang of power in it. It was bitter and earthy. She hadn't paid any attention to it when she tasted it earlier, but now the tickle and burn at the back of her throat became more pronounced with every swallow. It was as if...Realization suddenly dawned on Lexa. It really was quite ingenious...diabolical even.

She quickly unsheathed her fangs from Clarke's flesh. Blood trickled down her chin, and small rivulets of crimson wept from Clarke's wound, winding their way down her neck. Her tongue had already started to swell, and it felt like her whole body was on fire. Somehow, she manged to climb to her feet, and take a step toward the bathroom. The exertion caused beads of sweat to form on her brow, and the movement caused her stomach to roil and pitch violently.

"Lexa, what's wrong," Clarke cried out, her words barely reaching Lexa through her agonizing haze of pain.

"Nia," she managed to gasp, before she fell to the floor, and everything went dark.


	35. Deceiving Appearances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All,  
> Next chapter will hopefully drop on 5/18, although it could be a day or two late depending on my schedule.  
> Thanks for all your comments, kudos and bookmarks. These things really are the lifeblood for writers and are always appreciated. If you haven't read the last chapter, it's highly advised that you do.  
> Enjoy :)

Day 3--Realizations and realities.

"Lexa," Clarke cried out again. But her desperate pleas were only met with stark silence as Lexa continued to lay motionless on the floor.

Although she felt weak and woozy from blood loss, Clarke crawled out of bed. On wobbly legs she stood, swaying side to side. Mustering all her remaining strength, she stumbled towards Lexa as quickly as she could. Holding back the riptide of emotions that threatened to drown her, she fell to her knees beside Lexa. With her heart pounding mercilessly in her chest, she held her breath, and with trembling fingers felt for a pulse. Please...please...God, she begged...

Nothing. She pressed her fingers more firmly into Lexa's flesh. NO...NO...wait...it was weak, but still there. Relief rushed through her. Putting her personal feelings aside, Clarke automatically switched into physician mode, letting her years of medical training take over. She took a slow, deep breath and pushed Lexa onto her back. Her breathing was shallow, and her skin was pale and clammy. It seemed like she was suffering from shock. Why isn't she healing though, Clarke wondered.

Since there was nothing more that Clarke could do for her here, she struggled to her feet. She grabbed the comforter from the bed and wrapped Lexa in it. Then picked up her clothes and swiftly put them on. "Lexa needs help," she yelled at the top of her lungs. Within seconds the guards were in the bedroom. They stood frozen in place. Their mouths agape at the scene they saw. "You," she pointed to the blond one, "take Lexa to the med center at once," she ordered. He nervously glanced at his raven-haired companion before he reached down and effortlessly scooped Lexa up. She hung limply in his arms as her head lolled against his broad chest. A thin trail of blood trickled down her throat. Then, in a blur of speed, he was gone. "What are you waiting for," Clarke asked the remaining guard impatiently. "Take me to the med center."

Clarke could feel the air as it rushed past her face and the jostling of her body against the guard's as he ran. Walls, stairs and floors all flew by at a blistering pace. She briefly closed her eyes in an attempt to steady her stomach, but the guard suddenly came to an abrupt halt and lowered her to the ground. They had reached their destination.

The blond guard stood at attention at Lexa's bedside. "I must summon Anya at once," he declared. Clarke nodded in acknowledgment and said, "Get me Nyko (the Crimson Clan's healer) as fast as you can." The other guard took up a post outside the med center door as Clarke went to work.

She quickly checked Lexa's vitals: her pulse was still thready, her temperature was only 96 degrees and her blood pressure was 62/44. Wasting no time, Clarke started her on oxygen, covered her in another blanket and took a blood sample.

Just as Clarke was placing the blood smear slide under the microscope, Anya and Nyko arrived. Anya took one look at Lexa lying still and lifeless, and her lips curled back into a snarl. "What have you done, Clarke," she hissed through bared teeth.

"Anya, you can't possibly think I'd do anything to harm Lexa," Clarke replied trying to remain calm in the midst of Anya's fury. "I'm trying to save her."

"She certainly didn't get this way by herself," Anya argued as she clenched her hands into tight fists. "The only person with her was you," she said in a low, taut voice as she intently watched Nyko examine Lexa.

Clarke just shook her head. "I'm not going to argue with you. I have work to do," she stated as she stared into the eyepieces of her microscope. Clarke could barely believe her eyes as she slowly adjusted the knobs to get a better look. As the cells came into magnified focus, she could see that foreign, invading cells were attacking Lexa's blood. This must be what's suppressing her healing ability Clarke thought. "Nyko, you'd better get over here. I think I've found the source of the problem."

Before Clarke even looked up, Nyko was standing beside her. She moved aside so he could examine the slide. Nyko glanced at Clarke, his brow was deeply furrowed and his face grim. "She's been poisoned...with werewolf blood," he announced.

In the blink of an eye, Anya grabbed Clarke by the throat and slammed her up against the wall. It knocked the wind from her lungs and left her desperately gasping for air. "So...we let the assassin walk right through our front gate...straight into Lexa's bed," Anya roared. "You've violated our most sacred law, _Blood must have blood._ For it applies to not just when it's been spilled, but also to when it's drunk. I should kill you, but I gave Lexa my vow that I'd protect you."

At Anya's accusation, Clarke suddenly felt pure rage crawl up her spine. It welled up hot under her skin. All she could see was red as a deep growl rumbled from her throat. "Release me," Clarke snarled as her eyes began to glow an intense cobalt blue.

In stunned silence, Anya released her hand from around Clarke's throat. It dropped to her side as her steely gaze raked over Clarke's face. "That's impossible," Anya uttered. The irony of those words being spoken by a vampire wasn't lost on Clarke.

Clarke glared at Anya as she rubbed her throat. "What the hell, Anya," she sputtered. "What are you talking about?"

"You're a nightblood, Clarke," Anya replied like somehow that simple explanation should be the answer to all her questions.

Clarke knew that Lexa hadn't been able to complete the process to turn her into a vampire. So...then it dawned on her, and the realization left her reeling. She suddenly shivered as bile burned the back of her throat. If she could have, she would have marched right down to Nia's jail cell and set that bitch on fire. But it would waste precious time - time she couldn't afford to squander if she was going to save Lexa. One crisis at a time, she thought.

Clarke took in a deep, steadying breath before she turned to Nyko. "What's the treatment plan," she asked him.

Nyko regarded Clarke for a moment before he spoke. "We don't have one," he said sadly. "We've never been able to successfully treat this type of poisoning."

"No...NO. I don't accept that," Clarke said through gritted teeth. She desperately fought to control all the thoughts that raced through her mind. Then slowly, a plan began to form and coalesce. I've got it, she thought excitedly. This was going to work. It had to.


	36. Death's Door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All,  
> Thanks for your patience while I worked through this chapter. Projects at work have me working long hours so the schedule is a little wonky. I'm hoping to drop the next chapter on 5/30, but it may be slightly delayed depending on my schedule.  
> A few notes:  
> If you haven't read the last chapter, it's highly recommended that you do.  
> The protocol discussed in this chapter was covered wayyy back in Chapter 9--Seeing Red in case you're curious. Also the contingent discussed in this chapter was touched upon in Chapter 31--Feeling Thirsty.  
> Thanks for all your kudos, comments and bookmarks. They're always appreciated.  
> Until the next time :)

Day 3 Continued--There never seems to be enough time.

Clarke knew it was risky. But she was out of options, and she was quickly running out of time. With each passing minute, Lexa inched that much closer to death's door as her vitals continued to decline. Clarke had to act fast because it seemed that even at a cellular level, werewolves and vampires were destined to destroy each other. Lexa's blood had been invaded by marauding werewolf cells intent on attacking and destroying her red blood cells. Clarke had come up with a cure, but the problem was, it could kill her.

But Clarke was not about to lose Lexa. Not after everything they'd been through, and certainly not without a fight. "Don't you dare give up on me," Clarke imploringly whispered to Lexa, her eyes shimmering with unshed tears. "I'll fix you," she promised as she gently smoothed the hair back from Lexa's sweaty forehead. Although Lexa was still comatose, Clarke spoke to her anyway, hoping that Lexa still might be able to hear her and comprehend what was going on.

Clarke paused and took a deep calming breath. She let it out slowly, then she took another, trying to remind herself that she was a doctor, and panicking wasn't an option. She had to focus - to concentrate on saving Lexa. She had to think medically not emotionally even though hope and fear warred in her chest. There was no room for doubt or second-guessing. This plan would work. Clarke wouldn't let Nia win. She scrubbed her eyes and turned to face Nyko.

As Clarke quickly outlined her treatment plan to Nyko, the warning alarms on Lexa's monitoring equipment suddenly pierced the air. They were out of time. Anya flinched at the high-pitched wailing of the machines. Her eyes wide with fear. "Do something," she desperately shouted as she sagged against the wall and helplessly looked on as Clarke turned off the screeching sirens.

Working in tandem, Clarke and Nyko quickly threaded large, 17 gauge needles into Lexa's veins on the inside of her elbows so they could remove her infected blood. They wrapped tourniquets around her upper arms so the blood would flow faster. Clarke watched as Lexa's crimson snaked through the plastic tubing into the collection bags. They would replace it with the blood that Clarke had withdrawn from Lexa to keep in case of emergencies. It had been refrigerated, and hopefully there would be enough. Although Lexa had initially resisted the idea, Clarke convinced her that they needed to put a protocol into place for this very reason. With any luck, when they introduced Lexa's uninfected blood back into her body, it would kick-start her healing ability, and undo the damage that had been done.

It was a calculated risk though since she was already so weak. Since they would have to remove a large quantity of blood, it could cause hemorrhagic shock, which meant her heart wouldn't be able to pump enough blood throughout her body. This could cause organ damage very quickly, and even stop her heart. It would be a race against time, and time was so often a cruel and unforgiving mistress.

Despite the significant risk it posed, Clarke scrambled to warm Lexa's refrigerated blood to transfuse back into her veins. Her hands trembled slightly as an adrenaline rush surged through her body. After it passed, she continued prepping the materials that she needed for the transfusion in the deafening silence that had fallen over the med lab.

In the meantime, Nyko removed two full collection bags and replaced them with empty ones. They were almost ready to start the transfusion.

Clarke swiftly bent over Lexa and inserted intravenous catheters into the large veins that bisected the back of her hands, then closed off the ports. She hung the bags of blood onto the pole and opened the ports to let the blood flow in. A grimace came over Lexa's face. "You're doing great," Clarke said as she reassuringly squeezed Lexa's hand. "Just hang on."

As the blood slowly worked its way back into Lexa's body, Clarke could only hope and pray that she wasn't too late, and that Lexa's healing abilities would be reactivated. She carefully kept an eye on the heart rate monitor, but as she feared, the blood loss caused Lexa's heart rate to jump. Her body was struggling to pump enough blood, causing her heart to work much harder to oxygenate her tissues.

A guard suddenly appeared in the doorway. He looked worried and uncomfortable as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "I'm sorry to disturb you Anya, but the Lunar Clan contingent has arrived and they are asking to see Lexa," he said as his eyes darted around the med lab. The timing of their arrival appeared coincidental, but Anya didn't believe in coincidences. If word got out that Lexa was fighting for her life, it could start a panic, or worse a war. Anya knew that was the last thing Lexa would want. She had to stall for more time.

Anya briskly approached the lean, shaggy-haired guard. He took a step back when Anya stood just inches from his face and glared ominously at him. "You'll speak to no one of what you've seen here," she warned in a low, taut voice. "Do I make myself clear?"

He nervously cleared his throat. "I've seen nothing, and I know nothing," he replied, swallowing hard.

"Good," Anya smirked, "keep it that way - you'll live longer." "You're to show the Lunar Clan contingent straight to their quarters and keep them there. Tell them that Lexa has several important meetings on her schedule, and she will meet with them when time permits."

The guard nodded and quietly shut the door behind him. Then all hell broke loose as Lexa flatlined.

This shouldn't be happening, Clarke anxiously thought. They had already replaced four units of Lexa's blood. She should be stabilizing by now.

Leaping onto the bed, Clarke straddled Lexa and immediately started chest compressions. Placing one hand on top of the other, she used her bodyweight to press down onto the center of Lexa's chest. One, two, three, four...she counted in her head until she got to 30. "Lexa, stay with me," she pleaded as her heart pounded in her chest. She had never felt so scared.

"Nyko, do something," Anya beseeched as the muscles along her jawline flexed, and every muscle in her body coiled with dread.

"I concur with Clarke's treatment," Nyko quickly replied. "It's all we can do."

Lexa's chest was completely still, so Clarke leaned forward and tilted her head back and lifted her chin. Pinching Lexa's nose closed, she blew twice into her mouth. Then she went back to chest compressions. Clarke repeated this procedure over and over until her arms and shoulders were sore and shaking. Beads of sweat rolled down her face as she neared exhaustion. "Lexa! Don't you dare leave me," she cried out as she helplessly looked at the heart monitor.

Nyko walked up beside Clarke and gently touched her shoulder. "Clarke," he said barely louder than a whisper. "She's gone."

"No. I refuse to believe that. Lexa, I'm not letting you die. Lexa...please come back to me," she begged as tears streamed down her face. With fierce determination, she continued chest compressions until it felt like every muscle in her body was on fire. But it was to no avail. She sagged back onto her heels and lowered her face into her hands as her whole body was racked with uncontrollable sobs.

She didn't know how long she sat like that before she felt a gentle, warm tug on her wrist. "Clarke. What's wrong? I heard you calling my name."

She slowly looked up. Blinking back tears, she saw worried green eyes starring intently into her own. Clarke felt like her heart would burst out of her chest as she leaned down and embraced Lexa with all her strength. Clarke swallowed hard, "Don't you ever scare me like that again," she shakily whispered into Lexa's ear. "I thought I'd lost you."

"Shhh. It's okay. Everything's going to be okay," Lexa whispered into her hair as she slowly stroked Clarke's trembling back. "I'm right here."

Clarke brushed her lips across Lexa's, undeterred by the audience that had gathered around Lexa's bed. "We made it," she whispered against Lexa's mouth. "Together." Clarke reveled in Lexa's soft warmth and never wanted to let her go.

But the knowledge of what Nia had done still wormed its way through her mind. And Clarke couldn't rest. Not yet.


	37. Healing Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi All,  
> Thanks for your patience in waiting for this chapter. I'm working long hours, and this chapter was tonally challenging for me, which resulted in several revisions. So, I hope you enjoy the finished product as we march toward the story's conclusion.   
> As always, I appreciate your kudos, comments and bookmarks. I'll try to drop the next chapter on June 13th, but it could be late depending on my schedule.   
> Enjoy :)

Day 3--Comes to an End as Secrets Come to Light.

Although Lexa looked a little worse for wear, she was recovering quickly. A fact that Clarke was thankful for because she really did make a prickly patient. Lexa had already accused Clarke of fussing over her. It seemed like every time she opened her eyes, Clarke was right there, checking her vitals, pulling up her blanket or fidgeting with her IV. But Lexa was growing restless, and wanted to return to her duties. Something Clarke refused to hear because she insisted Lexa needed bed rest and plenty of it. Lexa had complained and grumbled, but ultimately capitulated to Clarke's directive even though she absolutely hated being confined to the med lab.

"Is a hospital gown really necessary," she grumped to Clarke as she impatiently tugged on it for the umpteenth time. It was so uncomfortably flimsy. And even though it was tightly tied shut, she could feel a breeze on her butt every time she got up to use the bathroom.

Clarke coughed into her hand. "Yes...and I'm rather enjoying the view," she grinned, causing Lexa's cheeks to turn several shades of deep red.

Lexa just sighed heavily and shook her head. She was resigned to her fate, and would suffer this indignity for Clarke. Besides, it was good to see Clarke smile.

Clarke had stubbornly refused to leave her bedside, and it was beginning to take its toll. The dark circles under Clarke's eyes stood out in sharp contrast to her wan face. Lexa wanted to reach out and smooth Clarke's furrowed brow and ease the tension so evident in her shoulders. She had tried her best to encourage Clarke to take a break, to go get some food or a change of clothes, but Clarke wouldn't budge even though she was clearly exhausted. Because although Lexa's regenerative capabilities had been restored, Clarke was worried that any remaining werewolf cells might try to reassert themselves. As a result, Clarke continued to test Lexa's blood at regular intervals. She was able to withdraw blood with enough lightning quick dexterity that would make any vampire proud.

The thought caused Lexa to wince. Would Clarke ever get a chance to become a vampire now, she wondered, or had Nia taken that from her as well. Just one more thing that Nia had to answer for. Lexa tried not to dwell on the repercussions or the chaos, but a sudden swell of fury burned in her chest. It immediately caused a corresponding spike in her heart rate monitor that had Clarke eyeing it anxiously. Clarke's eyes shot to Lexa, and the fear she saw in them made her heart ache.

"Clarke...I'm fine. I'm feeling much stronger," she reassuringly said, but Clarke could hear the fatigue in her voice.

Clarke strode over to Lexa's bedside. Reaching down, she gently ran her fingers through Lexa's long, silky hair. Lexa's whole body seemed to relax at Clarke's touch, and her eyes began to slowly shut. "Rest now," she whispered as she let her fingertips trail down Lexa's warm cheek. Clarke lingered for a few minutes, watching the steady rise and fall of Lexa's chest as she peacefully slept. She'd never seen a more beautiful sight.

The clearing of Anya's throat pulled her out of her reverie. And although she was reluctant to let Lexa out of her sight, she once again felt the urgency of her mission. Her unfinished business with Nia still loomed ahead. So Clarke took a deep breath, steeling herself for what was to come. Then she motioned for Anya to follow her, and they quietly made their way into the lab so they wouldn't wake Lexa. After Clarke silently shut the door, she turned to face Anya.

"How is she," Anya quickly asked, her gaze intense as she chose to forgo any formality.

"Everything I see is encouraging," Clarke replied. "I believe she'll make a full recovery." At her words, relief flooded Anya's face and she let out the breath she'd been holding. Clarke glanced out the window and watched Nyko flip through Lexa's chart. She could rest a little easier knowing Lexa was in good hands.

"Thank you for saving her," Anya sincerely said. "And I'm sorry I doubted you." The unexpected one-two combination of appreciation and an apology caused Clarke's eyebrows to shoot up in surprise. And although Anya relished her role as resident ice-pire, she truly did care deeply about Lexa. Clarke regarded Anya for a moment as she briefly entertained the notion that perhaps one day they could become friends.

"I understand Anya. You were just trying to protect her. Hopefully - you can trust me now."

Anya nodded her head in agreement. "Well, I should get back," she suddenly said shifting her weight uncomfortably. I have to babysit the Lunar Clan contingent while they wait for Lexa. I don't know how she does it," Anya said shaking her head.

After the door clicked shut and she was finally alone, Clarke collapsed onto the leather seat of one of the lab's rolling stools. It felt good to be off her feet - and she could feel her aching muscles start to relax as she slowly rubbed her temples. It had been one hell of a day, and it still wasn't over yet. Because before Clarke could enact her next plan, she needed answers to a multitude of questions. Chief among them, what exactly had Nia done to her - and could she fix it.

As she swabbed the crook of her arm before inserting a needle to withdraw blood, she could only hope that her theory would be disproved.

After she prepared the slide, she went to the fridge and retrieved a vial of Lexa's stored blood, placing it at her workstation. The moment of truth was finally at hand. With trepidation, she peered into the lenses of the microscope after sliding the sample of her own blood into place. Her hands trembled, and her heart pounded as she quickly adjusted the knobs to bring the image into sharp focus.

"Damn it," Clarke uttered, shaking her head and scrubbing at her weary, watery eyes. Just as she had suspected, her blood teamed with oddly shaped werewolf cells. Nia had infected her. But Clarke wasn't ready to give up yet. On a hunch, she removed a dropper full of Lexa's blood from its vial. Slowly, she squeezed several drops of Lexa's bright crimson onto the slide to mingle with her own before she slid the sample back under the microscope.

Clarke held her breath as she intently looked into the eyepieces of the microscope. "Yes," she yelled triumphantly. Instead of the cells attacking each other, like she had seen with Lexa's blood, they were coexisting. Of course this could only mean one thing. And she needed - and wanted verbal verification.

Glancing at the clock on the wall, Clarke knew if she hurried that she could catch her before she went to bed. Clarke stared at the phone for a few minutes before hesitantly picking up the receiver. She took several deep breaths before dialing the number. As it rang, she sat down, bracing herself for the conversation that was to come.

"Hello?" A tired sounding voice answered on the other end.

"Hi," Clarke tried her best to sound calm. "It's good to hear your voice."

"Clarke...it's so nice you finally called. I was beginning to wonder if something happened to you."

Clarke paused for a minute and swallowed hard. "Mom...we need to talk."


	38. Blood Ties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi All,  
> So sorry that it took so long for this update. Things have been crazy at work. I had to work long hours and on weekends, which didn't leave me much time to write. The good new is, things are back to a more normal schedule so I'm hoping to be able to drop the next chapter around 7/11.  
> **If you haven't read the last chapter (Healing Touch), it's highly advisable that you do because this one picks up right where the last one left off.  
> Thanks so much for your kudos, comments and bookmarks. They are always appreciated.  
> Until the next time. Enjoy :)

Day 4 -- The ties that bind.

"Clarke...Clarke...are you still there?"

Clarke took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She was glad she was sitting down. Her mind was a cacophony of swirling thoughts. Pinching the bridge of her nose, she leaned over her workstation and braced her head with her hand. Even though she had figured it out, it still didn't make it any easier to hear.

"Yeah, mom...I'm still here," she answered in a rough, low voice. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Clarke could hear Abby let out a long, heavy sigh on the other end of the line. "Your father always wanted to. But I thought it'd be best if we didn't. I never wanted you to feel different - or like you didn't belong. You're my daughter."

Clarke let out a bitter laugh and shifted uncomfortably in her seat. It helped to explain a lot. She could never quite put her finger on why she felt like she didn't belong. Now it made perfect sense as the puzzle pieces of her life started to snap into place. For several tense moments, Clarke was silent before she finally said, "I had a right to know. I wish you'd have trusted me enough to tell me the truth."

"I'm sorry, Clarke. After your dad died, it just never felt like the right time, her voice sounded strained and weary. Then I found out that the orphanage had been closed down, and all its records lost. I just didn't want to add one more thing that you'd have to grapple with."

Clarke closed her eyes, trying to absorb Abby's words. It had been a long, excruciating day and she suddenly felt every bit of it washing over her, threatening to pull her under. Whatever reason her birth parents had for giving her up, she only hoped that it was a good one.

"Mom. I've...I've got to go," Clarke suddenly said, unsure she could handle any more.

"Clarke...wait," Abby pleaded in a choked voice. Are you all right? Please talk to me."

Clarke swallowed around the hard lump in her throat. "It's just a lot to process," she answered, fighting to keep her voice steady. "I need some time."

"I understand," Abby said, her voice tight. "I never meant to hurt you. I was only trying to protect you."

"I know," Clarke replied softly. "It's getting late, I've got to go. Bye....mom." With that, Clarke hung up the receiver. She inhaled deeply, and sat perfectly still, staring at the wall in front of her unseeing.

Lexa suddenly awoke, unsure of what had pulled her out of her deep slumber. She languorously stretched her limbs and wiped the grit from the corner of her eyes. Glancing around the med lab, she caught sight of Clarke through the glass window. She instantly knew something was wrong as she watched Clarke blankly stare at the wall in front of her. After tossing off her sheet, she quickly swung her legs out of bed and moved toward the lab. The tile floor was cold beneath her bare feet as she silently opened the door and padded into the room.

Lexa reached out and gently placed her right hand on Clarke's shoulder. The gesture startled Clarke, causing her to jump and whirl around in her seat. Clarke was so preoccupied that she didn't even hear Lexa come in. 

Lexa searched Clarke's face. Her eyes deep, green pools of unguarded concern. Instinctively, she wrapped her arms around Clarke, pulling Clarke tightly to her chest. Clarke listened to the strong, rhythmic beating of Lexa's heart as Lexa stroked her fingers through her hair. Clarke relaxed into Lexa's warm embrace, inhaling her earthy scent and feeling some of the tension leave her body.

"What's wrong, Clarke," Lexa softly asked as she cupped her cheeks.

"You mean besides being infected with werewolf blood against my will," she humorously laughed, pulling free from Lexa's hands. She briefly looked down before meeting Lexa's intense gaze. "I...I'm adopted."

"I know," Lexa said as she watched Clarke's eyebrows shoot up and her mouth slightly gape open.

"How could you know," Clarke asked incredulously.

"I can sense your power. The closer we get to the full moon, the stronger it grows. You're a nightblood. Nightbloods can only come from supernatural parents. You were born for this, Clarke. Same as me." It seemed they were always destined to meet.

Clarke shook her head. "I didn't ask for any of this."

"I know, Lexa said as she took Clarke's hands. But you can't run away from who you are, Clarke. Wolf or vampire. It doesn't matter. You have an indomitable spirit. And a noble, generous heart. I love you." Lexa leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss to Clarke's forehead. As she pulled away, she noticed the corners of Clarke's mouth twitching.

"We have a serious problem here," Clarke said, her eyes twinkling mischievously. "I love you too, but in my professional medical opinion...you've got the worst case of bedhead I've ever seen," she said as she let out a hearty chuckle. She reached out, attempting to smooth the wayward tufts of Lexa's floofy curls that stuck out in every direction. No sooner had she managed to wrangle one down, when another sprung back up. It was a valiant effort, but alas the curls could not be tamed. And somehow, Lexa still managed to make it look adorable.

"I'll have you know. The queen of the twelve clans doesn't get bedhead. You can ask any of my subjects," Lexa said grinning. Just promise me you'll get some rest."

"I will," Clarke assured her.

"I'll be back to check on you when I've finished with the Lunar Clan contingent." Clarke nodded and Lexa left the lab in a blur of speed.

Although Clarke was exhausted, she had one more task she needed to complete. It was dangerous, but she wouldn't let Nia determine how she would live out the rest of her life. She would choose her own fate.

Clarke quickly glanced around the med center. After confirming that she was indeed alone, she swiftly went to work. Clarke knew that if Lexa discovered what she was attempting to do, she would probably try to stop her. But it wasn't her decision to make.

Clarke retrieved the remaining units of Lexa's blood from the refrigerator and warmed them up. She decided that instead of trying to transfuse Lexa's blood into her system, she would simply ingest it. She emptied the blood from the bags into four large beakers that would serve as giant shot glasses.

Her heart hammered in her chest as she contemplated what she was about to do. The best she could hope for was a full reversal of the effects of the werewolf blood. But based on her tests, she knew it was more likely that she would end up a chimera instead. Perhaps the first of her kind. If she lived. But it was a chance she was willing to take.

She took in a deep breath, and slowly picked up the first beaker. She could smell the coppery tang of Lexa's blood. It was a heady aroma that made her stomach growl and her mouth water with anticipation.

Clarke's thoughts suddenly drifted to Lexa. Her fierceness, her power and her huge, gentle heart. May we meet again, she thought.

She raised the glass in a toast as her eyes grew misty. "To Nia. Bottoms up, bitch," she said as she brought the beaker to her lips and drank deeply.


	39. Unalterable Decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All,  
> Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter. It's been a beast to write. It went through a lot of revisions and rewrites so I hope you enjoy the final version. If you haven't read the previous chapter, it's highly recommended that you do. As always, your kudos, comments and bookmarks are appreciated. I'm hoping to post the next chapter around 8/3. Enjoy your read :)

Day 4 Continued -- "I didn't change, I just woke up."

Clarke's eyes suddenly snapped open. Powerful hunger pangs unlike any she'd ever known knifed through her body. Rolling onto her side, she drew her knees up tightly to her chest as her stomach cramped mercilessly. She forced herself to breath deeply, in and out on the hard, cold floor. And as she did, a multitude of scents assailed her nose all at once. Coppery blood, cotton swabs, plastic tubing, and a pungent chemical disinfectant smell permeated the room. She even smelled the musky sweat that coated her scorching skin. Swallowing thickly, she tasted the remnants of Lexa's rich, tangy blood in her mouth. It sent a rush of power coursing through her veins.

Eventually, the pain began to subside, allowing her to sit up slowly. Her head pounded as black dots swam in her vision. She could hear her blood pumping through her veins, the low murmur of distant voices, and footfalls that echoed several floors above. When she looked around the room, the sterile white walls of the lab almost blinded her. Everything was in such sharp focus. It was as if she was seeing through a microscope. Through the glass windows of the storage cabinets, she could easily read the fine print on the medicine bottles, see fingerprints on the chrome door knobs, and see every grain of wood in the paneling.

Unsure of just how long she'd been unconscious, she glanced at the plastic wall clock that hung in the lab. Its incessant ticking thundered in her ears. Several hours had gone by while she slept and transitioned. She stretched her limbs and her coiled muscles relaxed and tingled. As she flexed her arms and hands, she noticed that her body felt different. More solid, stronger. Without even thinking about it, she effortlessly leapt to her feet. Her body pulsated with power and all her senses were alight. Her world had suddenly become so much louder and brighter. She shook her head in an attempt to clear the ambient noise. What am I, she wondered.

___________________________________________________

In the conference room, Ontari, Nia's second in command, endlessly droned on about the Lunar Clan's requirements for the upcoming trial by combat. Ontari had already outlined Nia's weapon and attendant requirements, now she had started discussing the order of succession. If it became necessary of course. Lexa fought an eye-roll as Anya coughed and cleared her throat. Roan, who was sitting in the corner of the room looking quite bored until now, shot Ontari a glare from across the room.

Lexa just nodded politely, and gave Ontari her best poker face. But suddenly, her blood bond with Clarke burned to life in her veins. Lexa knew the minute Clarke had opened her eyes. She felt Clarke's raging hunger, and the press of her power. What had Clarke done?

Lexa bolted out of her chair at the head of the table. "My apologies, distinguished members of the Lunar Clan. I have an urgent matter that I must attend to. Anya will see to the rest of your requirements."

Lexa watched as Anya almost imperceptibly flinched. Her words had hit Anya like a blow. Although diplomacy had never been Anya's strong suit, it couldn't be helped. Clarke needed her now.

_____________________________________________________

Clarke cocked her head to the side. She could feel Lexa approaching - fast.

Despite being locked, the heavy metal lab door crashed open, nearly flying off its hinges. Lexa stood at the threshold, framed by the fluorescent glow of the med center lights behind her. Her chestnut hair shimmered and flowed loosely around her shoulders, and her emerald green eyes flashed like twin flames as her chest heaved heavily up and down. Clarke's skin tingled with electricity, and she sucked in a shuddering breath as Lexa's power rolled off of her. Clarke inhaled deeply, and Lexa's fresh, clean scent enveloped her. She smelled like a forest after a rain storm.

"What have you done, Clarke?" Lexa's voice was even and calm. Dangerously calm as she searched Clarke's face.

Like a warm caress, the sound of Lexa's voice slid over Clarke's body, causing her to instantly respond. Clarke had the feral gaze of a predator as she gracefully stalked toward Lexa. Her eyes glowed a fierce cobalt blue. And all Clarke knew was that she wanted to taste her - to touch her - and to take her. As Clarke approached Lexa, she felt her upper lip lift as her canines burst forth and elongated. Long - thick - white and gleaming. They came to rest on her full bottom lip, dimpling its surface. Then, long, razor sharp claws erupted from her fingertips, causing drops of blood to splatter on the white tile floor like raindrops on a tin roof.

As they stood face to face, a deep growl rumbled low in Clarke's chest. Lexa swallowed thickly, and her breath caught in her throat. Part Were - part Vampire. Clarke was exotic, and stunningly beautiful. A lethal blending of the species the likes of which Lexa had never seen before. Lexa sensed Clarke's struggle for control as her predatory nature ascended. She was being driven by pure instinct and ravenous hungers. Whether Clarke could control the bloodlust that burned through her body like wildfire remained to be seen, but Lexa knew she would have her answer soon. Lexa stood perfectly still. Waiting. Watching.

Clarke tensed as a red haze descended over her vision. She caught the rich scent of Lexa's tangy blood that flowed beneath her skin. Every muscle coiled as her eyes fixated solely on the pulsating vein in Lexa's neck. The thundering rush of Lexa's blood filled her ears as she prepared to pounce.

"Stop!" That one word cut through the frenzy of Clarke's senses like a knife, halting her attack. Clarke trembled as she gathered all her will, forcing her Were and Vampire natures to retreat. As she shook her head, her vision began to clear. She had been caught between her Were and Vampire urges as they warred with each other. While her Vampire half wanted nothing more than to plunge her fangs deep into the ivory column of Lexa's throat, her Were half sought to feel the press of her claws into Lexa's warm, soft flesh.

"I'm sorry," Clarke sputtered, still not used to her thick, protruding canines.

"Don't be," Lexa answered. "It's natural. You're hungry and need to feed."

Clarke's raw power and sexual allure were potent, and Lexa ached to feed her. But she couldn't risk it. If Clarke lost control entirely, she'd be lost to the dark desires of her bloodlust forever.

"Come Clarke. Let us hunt together - and see what this new body of yours can do."

Clarke leapt to the door with one bound, landing lightly on her feet. "Catch me if you can," came her teasing reply.


	40. The Hunt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry all for the long wait. These last chapters are taking me longer to write. So, the next update will probably be around 8/31. Thanks as always for all your comments (which I enjoy reading), kudos and bookmarks. I hope you enjoy your read.  
> Until the next time :)

Clarke was unbelievably fast. And Lexa found herself reveling in the challenge to keep up. Of course, since Clarke was part of her bloodline now, it really came as no surprise. Lexa's lips quirked up as she rounded the corner of the narrow hallway, hot on Clarke's heels.  
  
As the last remnants of radiant orange-yellow sunlight submerged below the horizon, surrendering to the night and its stars, Clarke burst forth from the apartment complex. She stopped mid-stride, captivated by the sights and smells around her. The cool, crisp night air caressed her heated skin as it rustled through the towering trees, raising goosebumps wherever it lightly touched. Lifting her head up, she instinctively scented the breeze, inhaling rich earth, pure pine and pungent prey moving through the thick undergrowth. Several raccoons and rabbits froze, their eyes wide as they sensed a potent predator in their midst.  
  
Clarke's eyes glinted in the silver rays of moonlight that penetrated through the dense forest foliage. Her wolf prowled, clawing at her insides, ready and eager to hunt. Through the blackness, she scanned the woodland that stretched unbroken for miles, able to clearly see every rock, knotted root, and pair of glowing eyes intently staring at her from behind cover. Cocking her head to the side, she listened to the abundant life all around her. The chorus of crickets, the owl roosting in the tree above her, and the foraging fox moving through dry leaves. She had never been more attune to the night than she was now.  
  
Suddenly, Clarke sensed movement. As fireflies lit up the night sky, Lexa stealthily strode out of the shadows to stand beside her. Heat and power radiated off her body. "Beautiful isn't it," Lexa said as she gazed at Clarke, seeing the excitement and wonder on her face. Even in the subdued moonlight, Clarke's eyes burned bright blue, and Lexa found them captivatingly beautiful.  
  
"It's beyond anything I imagined," Clarke gushed, looking into Lexa's eyes and seeing the tiny flecks of gold in the emerald green for the first time. "I feel so alive. It's like I've only been seeing in black and white, and now everything's in color. Everything seems brand new again."  
  
Clarke's Vampire abruptly stirred as Lexa's steady heartbeat drummed in her ears, fueling the fierce hunger that lashed through her, gnawing at her insides. She slowly licked her lips, acutely aware of the searing thirst in her throat.  
  
Lexa was silent for a moment while light and shadow danced across her face. "There's a price we must pay for these gifts," she said. Her voice sounded small, almost sad. "We must always remain vigilant, and in control so that our bloodlust doesn't consume us. And we can never take from the weak or the unwilling."  
  
Clarke nodded her head, and swallowed hard. "Will the hunger always be so...intense?"  
  
"We are what we are," Lexa answered. "With time and practice, it'll get easier. But from what I've seen so far, you have incredible control for one so young," she said proudly. "Now tell me, what do we hunt tonight. And please don't say raccoons."  
  
"Oh, I hunger for something much bigger," Clarke grinned. "I've been tracking it for awhile." Scenting the air again, she caught another whiff of the strong musky odor of a predator in the distance. "Follow me," she said as she bounded onto a well-worn path and streaked into the darkness.  
  
The moon was nearly full as it climbed higher into the star speckled sky. Clarke could feel its pull, and the hard packed earth beneath her feet as she ran. Pumping her arms and legs even faster, she picked up the pace, testing the limits of her Vampire speed and endurance. Huge pines and oaks whizzed by until the landscape was nothing but a blur. Lexa trailed closely behind her, keeping stride along the twisting, turning trail. She couldn't remember the last time she felt so free and unencumbered.  
  
All at once, Clarke came to a sliding halt on a large hilltop clearing. Peering over the edge, she saw a campfire burning far below. A family sat huddled around it, illuminated by its flickering, orange flames as they toasted marshmallows. She watched a little girl with long, brown pigtails laughing with her older brother as her marshmallow caught fire and she hurried to blow it out. Blithely unaware of the menacing predator that stalked towards them in the night.  
  
Clarke felt hunger explode in the pit of her stomach, twisting in her guts like a knife. Propelled by her primal need to feed, she burst into the woods like a shot. Every one of her senses focused entirely on tracking her prey. Her vision tunneled, turning hazy red as every inch of her body screamed for blood.  
  
Suddenly, Lexa was standing in front of her, blocking her path. Clarke barreled toward her, barely stopping in time.  
  
"Out of my way," she growled, her words barely intelligible through her thick, gleaming canines.  
  
"No," Lexa replied, staring into Clarke's feral eyes. "I can feel your bloodlust robbing you of control. You must conquer it, Clarke. Or it will conquer you."  
  
Clarke reached out and raked her lethally sharp claws down a tree trunk in frustration. Her Vampire and Were natures paced inside her, demanding to be fed. Clarke inhaled deeply, letting the sights and sounds of the forest ground her. Slowly, she pushed them back through sheer strength of will. She felt her control return bit by bit as her vision cleared.  
  
"That's it," Lexa encouraged. "They will test you. Your Wolf and Vampire are like you. Stubborn and strong. You must learn to work together. Once you do, there's no telling how powerful you can become."  
  
Clarke leaned up against a tall tree as her stomach growled loudly. "I don't suppose we could go through a McDonald's drive-thru instead."  
  
Lexa shook her head. "The first kill is a rite of passage for our kind. Only blood and flesh will be able to satisfy your hunger."  
  
"I was afraid you were going to say that," Clarke said as she stood up and sniffed the wind, picking up the trail of her prey. "This way," she yelled to Lexa over her shoulder as she disappeared into the dense undergrowth.  
  
As Clarke ran, her heart pounded with the thrill of the hunt. Thickets of thorns clawed at her clothes and skin, but Clarke paid them no heed as she eagerly pursued her prey. Using her Were agility, she quickly scurried up a steep slope so she could stealthily track her quarry's movement upwind. They were so close now, she could smell it. Not far away, she saw the dim flames of a campfire flicker out.  
  
Clarke continued to scan the darkness, but suddenly froze. All her senses honed in on her prey. Her muscles coiled tightly beneath her skin as she waited to strike. Lexa dipped her chin slightly, and Clarke sprung like an arrow from a bow, hurtling towards a hulking shape below. Lexa watched Clarke intently from above. Hardly surprised that she chose one of the most formidable predators in the forest for her first hunt.  
  
Before her prey could react, Clarke leapt high into the air, and landed on the massive black bear's back. The beast twisted and turned violently, trying to shake Clarke loose, but she struck swiftly, plunging her canines and claws into its hot, pliant flesh. The creature bellowed in agony as its blood sprayed onto the forest floor. Clarke let its thick, tangy crimson fill her mouth, and eagerly swallowed it down.  
  
The enraged beast thrashed its head from side to side, snapping its giant jaws viciously at Clarke's exposed flank. Clarke felt its thick saliva and hot breath on her skin, barely managing to dodge out of the way. Desperate to dislodge her, the bear rose up on its hind legs, standing to its full seven foot height. Clarke clung tightly to its muscular back as it lumbered forward.  
  
Clarke knew she didn't have much time before the huge bear pitched and rolled to the ground. There it could easily use its deadly, dagger like claws and heavy weight against her. She had to strike quickly. Snarling and rearing her head back, she instinctively drove her long, sharp incisors deep into the back of its neck. Its spine cracked and shattered beneath her teeth like twigs. The bear collapsed to the ground with Clarke still clinging to its fur. Clarke immediately tore into its warm flesh to satisfy her ravenous hunger.  
  
Up above her, Lexa's eyes gleamed with pride in the pale moonlight. Clarke's first kill was impressive. And she'd made it while in control of her Vampire and Were natures, which was no small feat for a newborn.  
  
As fresh blood and flesh fed her new cells, Lexa felt Clarke's strength and power fill the forest. But...so did another.  
  
_You have grown strong my wolf. Come to me. I am your alpha and your sire. Return to me now._  
  
Clarke's head suddenly jerked up, and her blood chilled in her veins. She instantly recognized the deep, gravelly voice that streamed through her mind.  
  
"NO," Clarke howled in anguish, and her whole body trembled as she fiercely fought against Nia's call.


End file.
